


Die Pflicht des Vaters

by TSihek



Series: Das Ende einer Reise [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpträume, Angst, Eltern/Kind-Inzest (konsens), F/M, Freundschaft, Geheimnisse, Heilung, Hurt/Comfort, Liebe zwischen Eltern und Kind, Liebe zwischen Partnern, M/M, Multi, Schuld und Vergebung, Spannung, Vertrauen, Vertrauensverlust, lange zurückliegender Missbrauch und Umgang damit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: "Wo endet deine Reise?" Diese Frage stellte Thranduil in einer nicht gezeigten Szene Thorin. Mir begegnete dieser Satz zum ersten Mal auf einer wunderbaren Zeichnung und ich fragte mich, ohne zu diesem Zeitpunkt den tatsächlichen Hintergrund zu kennen, wessen Reise gemeint sein könnte. Thranduils?Die Frage ließ mich nicht los und brachte mich dazu, diese Geschichte zu schreiben.Thranduil hat darin Schlimmes erleben müssen, doch gebunden durch eine bei Elben hochgeachtete Tradition, ist er gezwungen sich dem schließlich zu stellen. Es ist sein Sohn, durch den eine Heilung möglich ist. Doch bis es soweit ist, müssen beide einen langen, nicht immer einfachen Weg hinter sich bringen. Bis sie schließlich am Ende der Reise anlangen.Es geht um Thranduil und Legolas, um Vertrauen, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Aber es geht auch um lange zurückliegenden Missbrauch, Vertrauensverlust, seelische Wunden und den Umgang damit. Es geht um Heilung und um einen Neubeginn. Es geht um eine Reise, die ein ganzes Elbenleben umfasst.





	1. Erkenntnisse

**Author's Note:**

> "Wo endet deine Reise?"  
> Diese Frage stellte Thranduil in einer nicht gezeigten Szene Thorin. Doch der Zwerg wird in dieser Geschichte keine Rolle spielen. Mir begegnete dieser Satz zum ersten Mal auf einer wunderbaren Zeichnung und ich fragte mich, ohne zu diesem Zeitpunkt den tatsächlichen Hintergrund zu kennen, wessen Reise gemeint sein könnte. Thranduils?
> 
> Die Frage ließ mich nicht los und brachte mich dazu, diese Geschichte zu schreiben.
> 
> Thranduil hat darin Schlimmes erleben müssen, doch gebunden durch eine bei Elben hochgeachtete Tradition, ist er gezwungen sich dem schließlich zu stellen. Es ist sein Sohn, durch den eine Heilung möglich ist. Doch bis es soweit ist, müssen beide einen langen, nicht immer einfachen Weg hinter sich bringen. Bis sie schließlich am Ende der Reise anlangen.
> 
> Es geht um Thranduil und Legolas, um Vertrauen, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Aber es geht auch um lange zurückliegenden Missbrauch, Vertrauensverlust, seelische Wunden und den Umgang damit. Es geht um Heilung und um einen Neubeginn. Es geht um eine Reise, die ein ganzes Elbenleben umfasst.
> 
> Warnungen: Alternatives Universum, PG18-slash, M/M, F/M, hurt/comfort, Eltern/Kind-Inzest (einvernehmlich unter erwachsenen/volljährigen Partnern und in dieser elbischen Kultur fest verankert), Folgen von Missbrauch und Umgang damit bzw. Heilung.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Alle von J.R.R. Tolkien erdachten Charaktere gehören ihm, bzw. den Rechteinhabern. Mir gehört nur, was meine Fantasie mit ihnen anstellt und ich erziele keinen Profit damit, noch ist dies jemals beabsichtigt.

Thranduil lächelte. Er wusste, er hatte den Kampf gewonnen, als er das frustrierte Stöhnen hörte und die inzwischen nur noch schwachen Versuche spürte, sich von seinem harten Griff zu befreien. Legolas wand sich und versuchte erneut, ihm zu entkommen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er lag, niedergehalten vom Körper des Elbenkönigs, am Boden. Staub und Sand, den sie beim Ringen aufgewirbelt hatten, legte sich auf ihre Kleidung und auf ihre Haut und ließ sie nach Atem ringen.

Der Prinz zitterte vor Anstrengung und Schweiß machte seine Haut trotz des Schmutzes schlüpfrig. Thranduil gelang es dennoch ohne Probleme, die Hände seines Sohnes mit einem festen Griff zu fixieren. Er zwang sie über Legolas Kopf nach oben, während sein linker Unterarm über dessen Hals lag. Sein eigener Oberkörper drückte den des Prinzen zu Boden und mit Hüften und Beinen hielt er den restlichen Leib seines Sohnes unter Kontrolle. 

Legolas versuchte wütend seine Beine freizutreten, doch Thranduil presste sich noch mehr gegen ihn, ließ ihm keine Chance. Es war ein Messen der Kräfte und des Willens und in beidem war der junge Elb seinem Vater noch unterlegen. Das würde sich in einigen Jahren ändern, ahnte Thranduil. Das siegessichere Gefühl, dem kräftigen, jungen Elben noch überlegen zu sein, wurde von Irritation abgelöst, als er seinen Sohn plötzlich erschauern fühlte. 

Legolas keuchte, dann versteifte sich sein Körper und sein Atem stockte. Etwas, das Thranduil nur als Panik deuten konnte, blitzte in den blauen Augen auf, als sein Sohn erneut erbebte und sich mit einem Stöhnen und einem gewaltigen Ruck aus seinem Griff zu befreien versuchte.

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Vehemenz, lockerte sich Thranduils Griff. Legolas nutzte die Chance sofort, sprang auf und rannte davon. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, doch etwas in seiner Körperhaltung sprach von Scham und Furcht. Thranduil sah ihm ein wenig ratlos nach, während er langsam aufstand und sich den Staub aus den Gewändern klopfte. 

Legolas hatte verbissen wie nie zuvor um den Sieg gekämpft und Thranduil gestand sich ein, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, und er hätte sich dem Griff des Vaters entwunden.  
Er hätte ihren Ringkampf gewonnen, wenn er nicht… was? In Gedanken versunken folgte Thranduil seinem Sohn und kehrte mit deutlich langsameren Schritten als dieser in seine Gemächer zurück. 

Dort angekommen entledigte er sich der eng anliegenden Trainingskleidung und wusch sich. Er wusste in seinem Thronsaal wartete bereits ein ansehnliche Anzahl von Botschaftern, Händler und Gesandten und obgleich deren Anliegen nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fordern sollten, konnte er sich dennoch nicht von den Ereignissen auf dem Trainingsplatz losreißen. 

Einige Monate - oder waren es Jahre? - waren vergangen, seit er und Legolas sich zuletzt Zeit für einen freundschaftlichen Ringkampf genommen hatten. Damals hatte Thranduil ebenfalls die Oberhand behalten, doch Legolas hatte sich schlicht ergeben und gelacht. Heute war es anders gewesen.

Während er wieder und wieder in Gedanken den Trainingskampf durchging kleidete er sich in schwarze Beinlinge, eine silberfarbene, seidene Tunika und den schweren, mit rostrotem Samt gefütterten Umhang aus dunkelgrauem Brokat. Seine Krone vervollständigte sein Erscheinungsbild, das äußerlich ganz dem Bild eines gelassenen Herrschers entsprach. In ihm sah es anders aus, denn er fragte sich immer noch, was eigentlich geschehen war.

Legolas war zwar freudig auf seinen Vorschlag eingegangen, ihre Kräfte wieder einmal zu messen, war aber von Beginn an angespannt und nervös gewesen. Aus Thranduils Sicht hatte es dafür keinen Grund gegeben, denn Legolas Fähigkeiten im Kampf und seine Kraft hatten seit ihrem letzten Schlagabtausch beträchtlich zugenommen.  
Thranduil hatte ihm sogar gesagt, dass er mit seinen Trainingsfortschritten sehr zufrieden sei, was seinem Sohn ein erfreutes Lächeln entlockte. Es hatte nicht lange angehalten und, so erinnerte sich Thranduil nun, war es schnell einem beinahe schüchternen Ausdruck gewichen. 

Im Kampf selbst hatte Thranduil schnell gemerkt, wie sehr Legolas Fähigkeiten seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen dieser Art zugenommen hatten. Er hatte beinahe seine ganze Erfahrung und Willenskraft aufbieten müssen, um ihn zuerst niederzuringen und dann am Boden zu halten. Legolas war zwar noch jung, hatte aber ein Alter erreicht, in dem er als im Körper und Geist erwachsener Elb galt. Er würde bald zum regelmäßigen Patrouillendienst eingeteilt werden und auch deshalb hatte sich Thranduil selbst davon überzeugen wollen, wie weit seine Ausbildung zum Krieger fortgeschritten war.  
Sein Körper war nicht mehr der eines Jünglings, sondern sehnig und muskulös. Für einen Moment hatte dies Thranduil irritiert und, so gab er vor sich selbst im Stillen zu, hatte es ihn in gewisser Weise erregt, den kraftvollen Körper unter sich zu fühlen. 

Dies hatte sich ebenfalls seit ihrem letzten Kampf geändert. Thranduil erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, als ihm die Erklärung dafür dämmerte. Er fluchte lautlos und rief nach seinem Diener.  
Als dieser kam, befahl ihm Thranduil mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, welches er freilich vor seinem Diener verbarg, er solle Legolas darüber informieren, dass er ihn später am Abend in seinen Gemächern sprechen wollte. Dann verdrängte er den Zwischenfall notgedrungen aus seinen Gedanken. Die Audienz stand nun an und es wurde Zeit, dass er sich allein darauf konzentrierte.


	2. Eine alte Tradition

Als Thranduil kurze Zeit später seinen Thronsaal aufsuchte, wurde er bereits von einer Ansammlung von Elben und einigen Menschen, sowie seinen Beratern erwartet. Sie flüsterten leise miteinander, oder warteten mehr oder weniger ungeduldig darauf, dass die Audienz begann. Zweimal in jedem Mondumlauf gewährte er seinen Untertanen die Möglichkeit, ihre Sorgen oder Schwierigkeiten direkt vor ihn zu bringen und an diesem Tag war es wieder einmal so weit.   
Er legte Wert auf diese Tradition, denn so, so hatte es ihn die Erfahrung gelehrt, erfuhr er auf diese Weise ungefiltert von den Meinungen der Berater, was in seinem Volk vor sich ging. 

Während er mit würdevollen Schritten den Steg überquerte, ließ er die Bittsteller nicht aus den Augen. Sie bemerkten seine Anwesenheit sofort und Stille senkte sich über die weitläufige Halle. Es war anders als sonst, denn eine merkliche Spannung lag in der Luft. Thranduil fragte sich, was die offensichtliche Sorge in den meisten der Gesichter zu bedeuten hatte. 

Zunächst war es die gleiche Art von Klagen, Wünschen und Anfragen, die er jedes Mal zu hören bekam. Es langweilte ihn. Trotzdem zwang er sich, den Worten aufmerksam zu lauschen und einem jedem, der sein Anliegen vor ihn brachte, mit der gleichen Gewissenhaftigkeit und Gerechtigkeit zu antworten. 

Es ging um kleinere oder größere Familienintrigen, um Streitigkeiten über erbrachte Leistungen und ausbleibende Zahlungen, um Beleidigungen und um Späße, die das erträgliche Maß überschritten hatten. 

Manches entschied er, ohne seine Berater hinzuzuziehen. Bei einigen Fragen ließ er sie zu Wort kommen oder übergab ihnen das Anliegen komplett, nachdem er es sich angehört hatte. Im Grunde unterschied sich diese Audienz deshalb nicht von anderen. Trotzdem spürte er die Unruhe und Sorge, die viele zu erfüllen schien. Alles, was sie vorgebracht hatten, war banal und mochte in den Augen der betroffenen Elben wichtig sein, für ihn jedoch waren es Nebensächlichkeiten. Aber auch sie konnten wichtig sein.

Während einer seiner Botschafter mit zwei Bauern sprach – er hatte ihn dazu aufgefordert, den Streit der beiden selbst zu schlichten – dachte er über das bisher Gehörte nach:   
Im Norden, an den Ufern des Langen Sees war es zu vermehrten, für den milden Frühling ungewöhnlich heftigen Stürmen gekommen. Dadurch waren mehrere Fischerboote gekentert.   
Einem der Wildhüter einer Tawarwaith-Siedlung im gleichen Gebiet waren mehrmals Rehe und Füchse aufgefallen, die in wilder Panik durch den Wald liefen. Als er der Sache nachgegangen war, war ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgefallen. Es hatte sich aber so oft innerhalb weniger Tage wiederholt, dass er es für wichtig genug erachtete, es vor den König zu bringen.   
Ein menschlicher Bote einer Siedlung in nächster Nachbarschaft zu seinem Reich klagte über Missernten und über, von aus dem Wald flüchtenden Wildschweinen und Rehen, niedergetrampelten Feldern.   
Einer der Hauptmänner seiner Garde berichtete über merkwürdigen Wind, der nur in einem kleinen Gebiet etliche Bäume abgeknickt hatte. 

Thranduil lehnte sich gegen die geschnitzte Rückenlehne seines Throns und ließ den Blick über die Elben schweifen. Viele hatten die üblichen Beschwerden gehabt und er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.   
Aber dies… es schien, als würde sich im Norden seines Reiches etwas ereignen, was sich den Blicken und einer logischen Erklärung entzog. Er würde dem nachgehen müssen. 

<<< >>>

Die Audienz war erst mit Anbruch der Nacht beendet gewesen und hatte einen dumpfen Kopfschmerz hinter den Schläfen des Elbenkönigs hinterlassen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und noch etwas anderes, ebenso wichtiges, stand ihm bald bevor und forderte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Um zur Ruhe zu kommen, und um sich darauf vorzubereiten entschied er, sich in einem Bad zu entspannen. 

Angrenzend an sein Schlafgemacht befand sich ein großzügiger Baderaum. Dort war, eingelassen im Steinboden, ein kreisrundes Becken. Es konnte mit warmem Wasser, das über ein kompliziertes Leitungssystem von den heißen Quellen am Grund der Höhlen herangeleitet wurde, befüllt werden. Über ein anderes System wurde es entleert. Es war ein Luxus, den Thranduil nur zu gerne genoss und deshalb sorgte sein Diener Tirófin an jedem Abend dafür, dass das Becken vorbereitet war. 

Er erwartete ihn bereits, als Thranduil seine Gemächer betrat und, seine Kleidung achtlos abstreifend und auf den Boden fallen lassend, den Baderaum aufsuchte.

Dort nahm er mehrere Duftessenzen aus einem Regal und ließ einige Tropfen in das in den Boden eingelassene Becken fallen. Ein würziger, holziger Duft erfüllte den Raum. Es war eine eher ungewöhnliche Mischung und sein Diener, gewöhnt daran, dass Thranduil selbst die Essenzen auswählte, die er in seinem Bad haben wollte, hatte dennoch irritiert die Augenbrauen gehoben. Thranduil überging die wortlose Frage, stieg in das angenehm warme Wasser und lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen den steinernen Rand zurück.   
Er hatte eine Mischung aus Rosmarin und Sandelholz ausgewählt. Essenzen, von denen er wusste, dass sie seinem Sohn gefielen und er wollte es ihm so einfach wie möglich machen. Sie würden aber auch ihm selbst dabei helfen, die unangenehmen Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. 

Thranduil ließ sich das Haar waschen und danach mit einem dicken Leintuch abtrocknen. Tirófin wollte ihm Beinlinge und Tunika reichen, doch Thranduil winkte ab. „Du kannst gehen. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr.“

Anschließend kehrte er in den Wohnraum zurück und ließ sich auf einer der bequem mit Decken und Kissen gepolsterten Ruhebänke in der Nähe des Kamins nieder. Er war lediglich mit einem langen und weichen Umhang bekleidet, der seinen ansonsten nackten Körper verhüllte. Sein Haar war noch immer feucht und der feine Geruch seiner Haut nach Kiefern und Holz wurde vom Duft der Öle untermalt. 

Er seufzte leise, als er sich der Erkenntnis stellte, dass er seine Pflichten als Vater viel zu lange vernachlässigt hatte. Wenn auch sonst nichts, so hatte ihm der Kampf eben dies sehr genau vor Augen geführt.  
Erneut glaubte er den schlanken, sehnigen Körper seines Sohnes unter sich zu fühlen. Es war nicht mehr der Leib eines Jünglings, sondern der eines jungen Mannes. Nur eines fehlte noch, um ihn vollends erblühen zu lassen.

Für ihn selbst würde das, was für sie beide anstand, nicht einfach sein. Legolas hatte jedoch schon längst ein Alter erreicht, in dem es höchste Zeit geworden war, ihn in diese letzte Lektion einzuweisen, die ihm von seinen Eltern mitgegeben werden sollte.   
Hatte er seine Unruhe bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängen können, so erfasste sie ihn nun erneut und er stand auf, um einen Kelch mit dem roten Wein aus Dorwinion zu füllen. Da unterbrach ein zaghaftes Klopfen die Stille im Raum.   
„Komm herein“, rief Thranduil mit leiser Stimme und beobachtete wie Legolas zögernd die Tür öffnete. 

Der junge Elb atmete tief durch, machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und schloss hinter sich die Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch. Dann stand er einfach da und beobachtete seinen Vater. „Du… wolltest mich sehen?“, fragte er. Seiner Stimme hörte man an, wie unwohl ihm war.

Thranduil füllte einen zweiten Kelch mit Wein und ging zu ihm hinüber.   
„Hier, nimm einen Schluck und komm zum Kamin, wo uns das Feuer mit Licht und Wärme erwartet.“  
Er bemerkte den gequälten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen und das leichte Zittern der Hände, als Legolas den Kelch entgegen nahm. Anstatt nur zu nippen, wie er es sonst tat, nahm er einen großen Schluck und hustete, als der schwere Wein in seiner Kehle brannte. 

„Nicht so hastig, ion nín “, riet ihm Thranduil freundlich. „Du bist solch schwere Genüsse noch nicht gewohnt und die Zeit sie zu kosten, hat für dich gerade erst begonnen.“  
Er setzte sich und klopfte einladend neben sich. „Setzt dich zu mir“, lud er ihn ein.

Legolas tat wie ihm geheißen, aber er blieb angespannt. Er schien zu ahnen, dass dies kein mit angeregten Gesprächen verbrachter, gemeinsamer Abend sein würde, war dies doch ohnehin in den letzten Jahren selten geworden. Ab und an warf er seinem Vater aus den Augenwinkeln vorsichtige Blicke zu, während er, nun langsamer, von seinem Wein trank. 

Thranduil sah es wohl, aber er brauchte selbst etwas Zeit, um sich für das zu sammeln, was noch kommen sollte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Unterweisungen, die nun Legolas bevorstanden. Sie waren weder umfassend noch behutsam gewesen. Sein Vater, obwohl bekannt als sanfter und fürsorglicher König, hatte keine Geduld für seinen Sohn gezeigt und zudem war er selbst jünger gewesen als Legolas. 

Er räusperte sich und ließ den Wein in seinem Kelch kreisen.   
„Der Kampf heute“, begann er und wusste sofort, dass es der falsche Ansatz gewesen war, als Legolas prompt auf die Füße sprang. Seine Hände zitterten, sodass er beinahe etwas Wein auf den Steinboden verschüttete. 

„Vater“, brachte er mühsam heraus, brach aber ab, als Thranduil ebenfalls aufstand. Er nahm seinem Sohn den Kelch ab und stellte ihn zur Seite. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Legolas fort: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen… heute…. es war…“

„Sscht, ion nín“, beruhigte ihn Thranduil. „Ich bin es, der _dich_ um Verzeihung bitten sollte. Nach dem Kampf heute Morgen wurde mir klar, dass du im letzten Jahrzehnt schneller erwachsen geworden bist, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hätte dich darauf vorbereiten sollen… und dir schon längst gezeigt haben sollen, was deinen Körper und deinen Verstand so durcheinander bringt. Du bist schon lange kein Jüngling mehr und doch habe ich es versäumt, dich auf diesen Abschnitt deines Lebens vorzubereiten.“

Legolas starrte ihn an. „Was?“, brachte er erstickt hervor und Thranduil lächelte betrübt. „Komm, setzt dich wieder und ich werde es dir erklären.“

Dieses Mal zögerte Legolas noch mehr und als er sich schließlich doch setzte, bewegten sich seine Nasenflügel. Er warf seinem Vater einen überraschten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. 

Thranduil bemerkte es jedoch und wusste, dass sein Sohn die Duftessenzen wahrgenommen hatte, die ihn umgaben. Sie hätten ihn entspannen und ihn beruhigen sollen, doch wie es schien, traf eher das Gegenteil davon zu. Zudem kamen Thranduil Zweifel daran, dass Legolas wirklich begriff, warum er ihn hergebeten hatte. 

Es brachte nichts, wenn er noch länger zögerte, sondern würde es für sie beide nur schwerer machen.   
Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, mit dem er sich zu beruhigen hoffte, hob er deshalb an: „Du hast die Zeit der Kindheit und Jugend bereits hinter dir gelassen und giltst nach dem Gesetz der Valar als ein erwachsener Elb. Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass du, zumindest theoretisch, um die Geschehnisse zwischen Männern und Frauen weißt. Allerdings ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass du mehr kennst, als das.   
Dennoch, sei bitte ehrlich: Hast du bereits irgendwelche körperlichen Erfahrungen gemacht oder hat dich bereits jemand in die Geheimnisse und Freuden des Liebesspiels eingeweiht?“

Legolas, der zwar noch jung, aber wirklich kein Jüngling mehr war, hatte trotzdem zu erröten begonnen, als er verstand, worauf sein Vater mit diesem Gespräch abzielte. „Nein“, murmelte er und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Nach einem Moment, in dem er seine Gedanken zu ordnen schien, blickte er dann wieder auf. „Aber… vor einigen Monaten… da war diese Dienerin. Sie wollte, dass ich etwas tat… sie berühren vermute ich, aber ich wusste nicht was genau sie von mir wollte“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Thranduil und verbarg seine Besorgnis in seinem Kelch. 

„Nichts. Ich entschuldigte mich und ging.“ 

Das Geständnis ließ Thranduil aufatmen und er nahm sich vor herauszufinden, wer diese dreiste Dienerin gewesen war. „Das war das Beste, was du hast tun können“, versicherte er seinem Sohn und lächelte, als er dessen reichlich verwirrten Seitenblick bemerkte.

„Wirklich?“

Thranduil nickte und leerte seinen Kelch in einem Zug. „Was du heute gefühlt hast… ist dies schon einmal passiert?“

Legolas verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Vater. Ich….“

„Du musst dich deswegen nicht schämen oder dich entschuldigen, ion nín.“ Thranduil nahm behutsam die bebenden Fingere in seine und wartete, bis Legolas zu ihm aufsah.   
Langsam strich er mit den Daumen über die noch immer weichen und schlanken Hände. Sie waren stärker und größer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. 

Die Berührung schien den jungen Elben zu beruhigen und so fuhr Thranduil fort: „Während des Kampfes habe ich es nicht bemerkt, weil ich schlicht nicht damit rechnete, dass dein Körper auf diese Weise reagieren würde. Später aber ist mir deine Erregung bewusst geworden.   
Es hatte mich selbst nicht ungerührt gelassen, aber ich habe dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Der Ausgang war deshalb vorherbestimmt. Vor allem dann, wenn man deine Unwissenheit bedenkt. Du weißt noch nichts über die Sehnsüchte, die dein Körper und dein Geist fühlen können, nicht einmal jetzt… in diesem Moment. Hättest du es gewusst, hättest du anders reagiert. Aber so wie es war, ist es meine Schuld nicht entsprechend gehandelt zu haben. Ich hätte dich nicht so auf dem Boden halten dürfen, wie ich es getan habe.“

„Du hast mich nicht gezwungen“, hob Legolas an und Thranduil nickte. „Nein, das tat ich nicht. Es war ein Spiel, aber eines, dessen Regeln du nicht kanntest.“

Legolas brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Sein Blick richtete sich zu Boden und huschte dennoch immer wieder fragend und nachdenklich zu seinem Vater. In seiner Miene wechselten sich dabei Scham und Neugierde mit Überraschung und Vertrauen ab. Mit einem Seufzen griff er schließlich nach seinem Kelch, um ihn in einem Zug zu leeren. 

Thranduil beobachtete ihn still. Es war schwierig für seinen Sohn, aber er wusste, er durfte nicht länger warten. Mochte er auch durch theoretische Lektionen schon lange um die rein biologischen Vorgänge wissen, so ahnte er doch nichts von den Empfindungen und Sehnsüchten, die nur ein erwachsener Elb kannte. In dem, was nun kommen sollte… was schon längst hätte geschehen sollen… würde überhaupt erst der Großteil dieser Gefühle geweckt werden. 

Als Legolas sich etwas zu entspannen schien, stand Thranduil auf, um beide Kelche erneut zu füllen. Legolas war alles andere als schüchtern und er wusste sich im Kampf, bei Verhandlungen oder in Gegenwart anderer Elben zu behaupten und füllte seinen Platz als Prinz würdevoll aus. Aber dies, diese Lektionen, waren etwas völlig anderes und neu für ihn. Es würde, wusste Thranduil, ihre Beziehung von Grund auf ändern. 

Er reichte seinem Sohn den Kelch und ging zum Kamin. Wie immer beruhigte es ihn, das Flackern der Flammen zu beobachten und so brauchte er nicht lange, um seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen.   
Dennoch löste er den Blick nicht davon, als er sprach.  
„Es ist eine alte, hoch geachtete Tradition unter Elben, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder anleiten, wenn diese Zeit ihres Lebens für sie anbricht. So wie die Eltern den noch kindlichen Elblingen die Wunder der Welt zeigen, führen sie sie auch in die Geheimnisse der Intimität ein, sobald Körper und Bewusstsein der gerade erwachsenen Elben reif dafür sind. Es ist sogar eine Notwendigkeit, dass sie dies tun, denn nur so werden die Verbindungen, die Eltern und Kinder in ihren Seelen vereinen, gelöst und der junge Elb freigegeben, seine eigenen Wege im Leben zu gehen.“

Er wandte sich um und musste ein Lächeln verbergen, als er die großen Augen und die Sprachlosigkeit in den attraktiven Zügen seines Sohnes sah. In diesem Moment wirkte er viel jünger als er es tatsächlich war. 

Legolas versuchte etwas zu sagen, fand aber seine Stimme nicht.

„Scht, ion nín. Ich habe bereits viel zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, um dich darin zu unterweisen, weshalb dein Körper und deine Seele uneins sind und dich mit Verwirrung, dir unbekannten Sehnsüchten und vermutlich auch unruhigen Träumen quälen.“ 

Thranduil ging zu ihm und kniete sich vor seinen sitzenden Sohn nieder. „Habe keine Furcht, ion nín.   
Ich weiß, dass dir nichts davon bekannt ist, weil dies nichts ist, was mit Elblingen besprochen wird. Erst dann, wenn Körper und Seele reif dafür sind, erfahren sie davon.   
Mein Vater unterwies mich und nun ist die Zeit gekommen, dass ich dir beibringe, was ich darüber weiß, wie du selbst Lust empfinden und sie anderen schenken kannst. Da deine Mutter nicht länger bei uns ist, werde ich die Hilfe einer Elbin in Anspruch nehmen, der ich in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen vertraue. Sie wird dich lehren, wie du einer Frau Freude schenken kannst. Zunächst gibt es aber noch vieles, was ich dir zeigen kann. Doch sag: vertraust du mir… und willst du mir erlauben, dich auf diese Weise zu berühren?“

Legolas schluckte und starrte seinen Vater stumm an. Thranduil wartete geduldig. Er wusste, dies musste ein Schock für seinen Sohn sein. Besonders da er sich in der Vergangenheit selten die Zeit genommen hatte, ihm selbst etwas beizubringen. Diese Aufgabe jedoch würde er niemals einem anderen überlassen. Zu zerbrechlich und empfindsam waren Seele und Bewusstsein eines jungen Elben in diesem Alter und in dieser Phase der Entwicklung. 

Dann, ganz langsam, änderte sich etwas in den großen blauen Augen. Thranduil konnte auch den feinen Duft beginnender Erregung wahrnehmen. Er wartete noch einige Augenblicke bevor er langsam aufstand und Legolas mit sich auf die Beine zog, während er seine Hände behutsam festhielt. 

„Möchtest du das?“, fragte Thranduil sanft und legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Sohnes. Er war nervös. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Legolas war in dessen Kindheit sehr eng gewesen, aber sie war inzwischen nicht ohne Probleme und oft fielen harte Worte zwischen ihnen. Thranduil war sich nicht sicher, ob Legolas ihm noch nahe genug stand und ihm ausreichend vertraute, um dies zuzulassen. 

Legolas schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sein Körper straffte sich und er richtete sich ein wenig auf, was ihn wieder älter wirken ließ. Als er die Augen erneut öffnete, war alle Verwirrung und jeder Schrecken verschwunden. „Ja, Vater, ich möchte es“, sagte er ernst und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. 

Thranduil lächelte als ihn Erleichterung erfasste. Seine Sorgen schienen unbegründet zu sein. 

„Da ist noch mehr, dass du wissen musst, ion nín“, erklärte er dann wieder ernst. „Für einige Zeit werde ich dich die Techniken und Freuden der Intimität lehren und wir werden miteinander das teilen, was Liebhaber verbindet. Doch diese Zeit wird vorübergehen. Danach ist es nicht üblich, dass ich dein Gespiele sein werde, noch du der meine.  
Auch werde ich mich zurückziehen, sobald du dein Lager mit einem anderen als mir oder jener Elbin teilen willst, von der ich bereits sprach.“

Er wartete, bis Legolas ernst nickte. 

„Und“, fuhr er fort, „da ich weiß, wie sehr du von den Menschen fasziniert bist… beachte dies: Menschen geben sich für gewöhnlich niemandem hin, bevor sie nicht den Bund miteinander eingehen und auch nicht außerhalb ihrer Wohnstätten. Und, anders als bei unserem Volk, lehnen Menschen Intimität zwischen Partnern des gleichen Geschlechts ab. Es mag Ausnahmen von diesen Regeln geben, aber sie sind selten und Strafe kann den ereilen, der gegen diese Regeln verstößt.“

Wieder schaute ihn Legolas mit großen Augen an, aber es lag auch etwas Schalk darin. „Das klingt als wüsstest du, wovon du sprichst.“

Thranduil erlaubte sich ein kleines, geheimnisvolles Lächeln. „Ich habe Jahrtausende gelebt und ich habe vieles getan und vieles gesehen.“ 

„Hast du zurzeit jemandem, mit dem du dein Lager teilst?“ Nun, da er seine erste Verlegenheit und Überraschung überwunden hatte, diktierte die Neugierde ganz eindeutig das Verhalten seines Sohnes und Thranduil spürte, wie auch seine Anspannung sich etwas lockerte. 

„Nein“, antwortet Thranduil. „Ich habe weder einen Liebhaber, noch eine Geliebte. Aber es gibt jene, an die ich mich wende, um die Bedürfnisse meines Körpers zu stillen. Ich bin König, aber ich bin auch ein Mann.“

Legolas schmunzelte kurz. „Das habe ich heute Morgen auch festgestellt“, gestand er. „Deinen Körper auf mir zu fühlen, von deinem Gewicht niedergehalten zu werden…. Ich war so erregt, dass ich kaum mehr denken konnte und als du mich noch stärker auf den Boden drücktest….“ Er brach ab, nun wieder zu beschämt, um beim Namen zu nennen, was geschehen war. 

„Du bist heftig gekommen. Ich fühlte dein Erschauern am Ende des Kampfes, auch wenn mir die Bedeutung erst später bewusst wurde“, flüsterte Thranduil und hob das Kinn seines Sohnes an. Er zögerte einen Moment, aber als Legolas ihm mit leicht geöffneten Lippen eine Winzigkeit entgegenkam, beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Es war nur eine leichte Berührung, kaum mehr als ein Streicheln über den weichen, bebenden Mund. Er fühlte wie sein eigener Körper auf die Liebkosung zu reagieren begann und brach den Kuss ab, um Legolas nicht zu erschrecken. 

Er wusste, er würde seine eigene Erregung nicht vor seinem Sohn verbergen können und es war auch nicht üblich, das zu tun. Schließlich sollte Legolas ja lernen, selbst Lust zu empfinden und anderen ebensolche zu bereiten. Das konnte er nicht, wenn er nicht erfuhr, welche Empfindungen er mit seinen Berührungen oder Liebkosungen im Körper eines anderen wecken konnte.   
Aber noch war er, Thranduil, selbst nicht bereit, sich dem zu stellen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Haarsträhnen seines Sohnes und atmete den so vertrauten Duft ein. Es gab ihm Halt und beruhigte ihn. 

Nichts war so, wie er es befürchtet hatte und doch fragte er sich, ob er sich dem stellen konnte, was sie erwartete.


	3. Erinnerungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, Ihr lest dieses Kapitel nur, weil Ihr wissen wollt, warum Thranduil solche Zweifel hat. Es geht Euch ganz sicher nicht darum zu erfahren, wie es Legolas ergeht... oder doch?
> 
> Aber im Ernst: dieses Kapitel ist nichts für empfindliche Gemüter!
> 
> Ihr erfahrt einen Teil dessen, was Thranduil selbst erlebt hat, obgleich das erst die Spitze des Eisberges ist. Ein bisschen mehr dazu kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Legolas lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Vater und Thranduil konnte dessen schnellen Herzschlag fühlen.

Wieder küsste er Legolas und überließ es dieses Mal seinem Sohn, die Textur seiner Lippen zu erkunden. Er nutzte die Chance und stöhnte leise, während er seine Lippen gegen die seines Vaters presste

Thranduil keuchte, als die unbeholfenen, aber eifrigen Liebkosungen viel zu schnell auch sein eigenes Verlangen weckten. Für einen Moment fragte er sich ob es klug gewesen war, nichts unter dem Umhang zu tragen, da sein Körper nun seine eigene Erregung zu zeigen begann. 

Legolas musste die wachsende Härte gespürt haben und neugierig wie er war, öffnete er den Gürtel des Umhangs. Der Stoff glitt ein wenig auseinander, doch enthüllte nur wenig. Legolas Blick glitt über den teilweise entblößten Leib seines Vaters. Mit leicht bebenden Fingern strich er zögernd über die glatte Haut des Brustkorbs und tiefer. Thranduil holte scharf Luft, als sie über den flachen Bauch glitten. 

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und entzog sich so der Berührung. Die Hände seines Sohnes in einem festen, aber zärtlichen Griff festhaltend dirigierte er ihn zum Bett.   
„Lass dir Zeit“, flüsterte er als er sich auf die weiche Matratze setzte. Legolas stand noch vor ihm, zwischen den Beinen seines Vaters; seine Pupillen waren geweitet und er atmete schnell. „Dies ist für dich, ion nín, übereile nichts.“

„Aber ich kann fühlen, dass du….“

„Dies erregt mich mehr als ich es für möglich gehalten habe, ja“, gab Thranduil zu. „Aber mein Verlangen ist vorerst ohne Bedeutung. Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Fühle und lerne zuerst auf deinen eigenen Körper zu hören. Nimm wahr, was sich gut anfühlt und was dir weniger gut gefällt. Sei nicht schüchtern auszuprobieren, was dir in den Sinn kommt, aber lass dich führen. Während der erste Male werde ich entscheiden wie schnell und wie weit sich die Dinge entwickeln.“ Er hatte sanft gesprochen, aber er ließ auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht mit sich würde diskutieren lassen. Dies war seine Pflicht als Vater und wenn ihn die Berührungen seines Sohnes erregten, so war es an ihm selbst, damit fertig zu werden. 

Legolas nickte. Sein Körper und sein Verstand hatten sich nach dem ersten Aufflammen der Lust etwas beruhigt. Nun stand er da und schaute einfach nur den Mann vor sich an. Nicht länger mit den Augen eines Kindes oder Sohnes, sondern mit dem Blick eines erwachsenen Elben, bemerkte Legolas zum ersten Mal auch die ausgeprägten Muskeln, die sehnigen Arme und Beine und, während sein Blick abwärts wanderte, das vom Umhang noch teilweise verborgene, halberregte Glied. 

Thranduil ließ Legolas Moment lang gewähren und stand dann auf. „Lass mich dich ausziehen und fühle einfach nur“, schlug er vor. 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst du. Ich möchte dich _ansehen_. Alles an dir!“ 

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern und der Umhang fiel hinter ihm auf das Bett. Er lächelte als Legolas scharf einatmete und seine Augen über den makellosen Körper eines schon seit Jahrtausenden erwachsenen Elben wanderten. 

Thranduil ließ ihn kurz gewähren, stand dann auf und ging langsam um seinen Sohn herum. Er begann damit, die Zöpfe im weichen Haar zu lösen und um dieser simplen Geste mehr Intimität zu verleihen, streichelte er über die Spitzen von Legolas Ohren. Leises Stöhnen war seine Belohnung. Legolas lehnte sich leicht und wie suchend in die Berührung, so dass Thranduil behutsam den blattförmigen Rand mit den Lippen liebkoste. Dieses Mal glitt ein Schauer durch Legolas Körper. 

Als die Zöpfe geöffnet waren, strich Thranduil über das weiche Haar, die Schultern und den Rücken.

Legolas verharrte reglos und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen ab, was weiter geschehen mochte. 

Sein Körper kannte keine dieser Liebkosungen durch die Hand eines anderen und wohl auch nicht das, was sie in ihm auslösten. Es würde schnell zu viel für ihn werden, wusste Thranduil, aber noch war Zeit genug, langsam voranzugehen. Erst einmal musste er dafür sorgen, dass die Anspannung im Körper seines Sohnes nachließ. Da er wusste, wie beruhigend es sein konnte, grub er seine Finger in die dicken Strähnen seines Sohnes und massierte die Kopfhaut. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Legolas einen Laut von sich gab, der dem Schnurren einer Katze ähnelte. 

Thranduil umarmte seinen Sohn behutsam, während er sanfte Küsse auf den Ohren und dem Hals verteilte. Die Nähe tat ihm selbst gut und er spürte, dass sich Legolas an ihn schmiegte. Doch nicht lange, denn schon bald löste sich Legolas von ihm und versuchte mit bebenden Fingern die Haken der Tunika und gleichzeitig die Verschnürungen des Untergewandes zu öffnen.

„Sscht… wir haben Zeit, ion nín. Lass mich dir helfen“, wisperte Thranduil, während er ihm die Tunika auszog. Noch gut erinnerte er sich an das ungeduldige Verlangen der Jugend, das er selbst einst gekannt hatte. Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse hatten ihn ruhiger werden lassen, aber er wusste noch, wie drängend und beherrschend diese Gefühle sein konnten. 

Thranduil ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die kräftigen Arme seines Sohnes zu den Händen gleiten. Er ergriff sie und verwob ihre Finger miteinander während er sanft küssend und knabbernd die nun nur noch mit weicher Seide bedeckten Schultern erkundete. 

Legolas stöhnte und presste sich selbst gegen seinen Vater, rieb sich dabei unbewusst gegen die heiße und harte Wölbung von Thranduils Erregung. 

Thranduil keuchte leise und allein der Laut ließ Legolas erneut erschauern. 

„Bitte“, flüsterte er, „ich brauche…“

„Was?“, atmete Thranduil gegen eines der empfindsamen Ohren. Er konnte sich die Flammen vorstellen, die in seinem Sohn brannten. Er selbst würde in dieser ersten Begegnung keine Erfüllung finden, aber seinem Sohn wollte er sie schenken. 

„Weiß nicht“, hörte er eine flehende Stimme.

„Hast du dich jemals selbst berührt?“, fragte Thranduil. „Ist es das, was du brauchst?“

„Nein… weiß nicht, was… Legolas bog seinen Kopf zu ihm und suchte nach einem Kuss, den Thranduil ihm gerne gewährte. Sie lösten sich voneinander, als sie beide Luft holen mussten. Dieses Mal war es ein Kuss mit offenen Lippen gewesen, ohne den Mund des anderen jedoch genauer zu erforschen. 

Thranduil spürte, dass Legolas im Augenblick nicht viel mehr würde ertragen können, trat, auch um seiner eigenen Selbstbeherrschung willen, einen Schritt zurück und unterbrach den Kontakt. Dann öffnete er die Verschnürungen des Hemdes und half Legolas, es abzustreifen. 

„Zieh deine Stiefel und die Beinlinge aus“, wies er ihn sanft an, wohl wissend, dass es Legolas überfordern würde, würde er das für ihn übernehmen. 

Als der junge Elb nackt war, bedeutete Thranduil ihm, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Der Überwurf war bereits entfernt worden und die Decken waren zurückgeschlagen. Legolas gehorchte sofort und legte sich auf die kühlen Laken. Er war, trotz seiner Erregung, noch immer nervös und atmete schnell, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater zu ihm kam. 

Thranduil legte sich neben ihn, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. Er konnte die vor Anspannung bebenden Muskeln im Körper seines Sohnes sehen, das erregte Glied so hart und angeschwollen, dass es fast auf dem muskulösen Bauch ruhte. Es war ein Anblick reiner Schönheit. 

Er stützte sich mit einem Arm ab und küsste seinen Sohn sanft. Es war keine Berührung um ihn weiter zu erregen, sondern um ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und er hörte nicht auf, bis er spürte, dass Legolas sich ein wenig entspannte. 

„Du kannst mich berühren, wenn du willst“, ermutigte er ihn, „doch nicht meine Lenden oder mein Gemächt. Das ist eine andere Lektion“, fügte er hinzu. Dies hier, diese Nacht, war für Legolas allein. 

Legolas brauchte keine weitere Ermunterung. Er warf sich fast schon auf seinen Vater und begann dessen Körper mit den Händen zu erkunden. 

Thranduil musste einen überraschten Laut unterdrücken, als er die rauen Berührungen fühlte.   
So viel Eifer hätte er nicht erwartet und es beruhigte ihn. Mochten der Verlust seiner Selbstkontrolle früher am Tag und die Eröffnung dessen, was Thranduil ihm beibringen wollte, seinen Sohn durcheinander gebracht haben, so hatte er sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Legolas war immer bestrebt, alles zu erlernen, was ihm möglich war. Dass sich diese Charaktereigenschaft auch auf das Liebesspiel beziehen würde, hatte Thranduil zwar insgeheim gehofft, seine eigenen Hemmungen bedenkend aber befürchtet, dass sein Sohn anders reagieren würde. 

Er ließ Legolas gewähren, wie dieser wollte. Obwohl dessen Berührungen weder sonderlich zärtlich noch erregend waren, fühlte es sich gut an. Für einen Moment fragte sich Thranduil, ob er zu viel Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen, seit er zum letzten Mal sein Verlangen gestillt hatte, wenn schon so wenig genügte, ihn zu erregen. Sein eigener Hunger stieg zusehends und er musste sich zwingen, nicht selbst aktiver zu werden.   
Er stöhnte ab und an leise, um seinem Sohn zu zeigen, dass ihm gefiel, was er tat. Er wusste, nichts war so verwirrend und demotivierend, als wenn der Partner die Liebkosungen reglos über sich ergehen ließ. Die Anzeichen seines Körpers, seinen schneller werdenden Atem, Gänsehaut, Schauer oder auch den Grad seiner Erregung, würde Legolas erst noch lernen zu deuten. Zudem war er selbst viel zu sehr in seinem eigenen Begehren verstrickt, um wirklich auf seinen Vater achten zu können. 

Dann schienen Legolas die Ideen auszugehen und Thranduil nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn wieder auf die Matratze zu drücken. „Still, ion nín“, wisperte er und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. „Nun fühle einfach nur und versuche dir zu merken, was ich tue und was du dabei empfindest.“

„Wirst du mich nehmen?“ Legolas Stimme war heiser vor Verlangen und er sah seinen Vater unter halb gesenkten Lidern an. 

Thranduil schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nicht in der ersten Zeit, ion nìn. Später, wenn du deinen Körper und deine Reaktionen besser kennst, und auch die meinen, dann vielleicht. Nun lass dich in deine Empfindungen fallen. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun oder etwas fordern, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist. Vertrau mir“, bat er leise. 

Statt einer Antwort legte Legolas ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Thranduil erwiderte den Kuss, ließ dann seine Lippen über den Hals seines Sohnes wandern, nippte am Puls und liebkoste die Schlüsselbeine. Hie und da biss er auch sanft in die weiche Haut, jedoch so, dass keine Spuren zurückbleiben würden. 

Legolas lag beinahe reglos da, aber sein Blick folgte seinem Vater wann immer es ihm gelang, die Augen nicht vor Genuss zu schließen. Dann, allmählich, ließ er sich in die Liebkosungen fallen und drängte sich den Berührungen entgegen. Thranduil, der seinen Sohn ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließ, beobachtete dessen Reaktionen genau. Dankbar dafür, in seinem Leben auf Liebhaber getroffen zu sein, die ihn gelehrt hatten, behutsam und zärtlich zu sein, ließ er seine Hände über den Körper seines Sohnes wandern. 

Mit sanften Strichen liebkoste er die Arme, massierte die Finger und streichelte über Rippen und Taille. Es war der Körper eines Kriegers. Schultern und Oberkörper waren breit und durchtrainiert mit der sehnigen Muskulatur eines Bogenschützens, während die Hüften schmal und die Beine lang und schlank waren. Thranduil ließ seine Fingerkuppen über den ganzen Leib wandern, doch kam niemals der Leiste oder der bebenden Erektion nahe.

Legolas wimmerte und versuchte die Hände seines Vaters einzufangen oder sich selbst gegen den einladenden Körper neben sich zu pressen, doch Thranduil ließ nichts davon zu. Es waren wenig zielgerichtete, instinktive Bewegungen, erkannte er und sie sagten ihm, dass Legolas tatsächlich keinerlei Erfahrungen im Liebesspiel hatte.   
Die Erkenntnis, dass er der erste war, der den makellosen Körper auf solche Weise berühren durfte, erfüllte Thranduil gleichermaßen mit berauschender Freude und Erleichterung. Kein Schatten, keine Furcht und keine Schmerzen sollten seinem Sohn dieses erste erotische Erwachen seines Körpers und seiner Sinne trüben. 

Seine eigenen Lektionen kamen ihm in den Sinn. Obwohl er jünger gewesen war, waren seine eigenen Erfahrungen weder angenehm noch befriedigend gewesen und es hatte ihn lange Zeit dafür verdorben, diese reinen Freuden zu genießen. Es waren Lektionen gewesen, die ihn voller Furcht und ratlos zurück gelassen hatten. Und auch, weil einige Vorlieben seines Vaters ihn abstießen, hatte er schon bald andere in sein Lager geholt. Er würde Legolas ebenfalls damit bekannt machen, nicht weil sich seine eigene Einstellung dazu geändert hätte, sondern weil Legolas von diesen Dingen wissen musste, sollte er ihnen in seinem Leben begegnen. 

Die sinnlichen und in all ihrer unwissenden Unschuld lasziven Bewegungen und das leise, atemlose Stöhnen seines Sohnes riefen Thranduil wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Legolas hatte die Hände in das Laken gekrallt und bäumte sich unter den behutsamen Berührungen seines Vaters auf. Er suchte und brauchte mehr Kontakt, mehr Stimulation, erkannte Thranduil. 

Wieder ließ er seine Hand in sanften Kreisen über den flachen Bauch wandern und fühlte das sanfte Beben in den festen Muskeln, als er auf eine cremige Flüssigkeit stieß. Er lächelte und beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss über seinen Sohn. „Du bist bald soweit“, sagte er und hörte seine eigene Erregung in seiner Stimme, die zu verdrängen er längst aufgegeben hatte. Später, wenn Legolas schlief, würde er Zeit haben sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Legolas würde das Ausmaß des Verlangens seines Vaters nicht erkennen, wusste Thranduil und es war ihm nur Recht. Noch war sein Sohn zu unerfahren, zu unschuldig für mehr. 

„Gib mir deine Hand“, wies er Legolas sanft an und als dieser gehorchte, tauchte er den Zeigefinger seines Sohnes in die Feuchtigkeit. Legolas stöhnte hilflos. „Dies zeigt dir, dass du nahe daran bist, die Erlösung zu finden, aber auch, dass noch Zeit ist für Zärtlichkeit, das Tempo zu ändern oder sogar ganz aufzuhören.“

Legolas hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten der Lektion zuzuhören, aber er gab sein Bestes und Thranduil spürte, dass er etwas ruhiger wurde. 

„Was fühlst du nun?“, fragte er als sich der Schleier der Lust langsam von den blauen Augen hob. Legolas brauchte einen Moment um wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden, doch dann flüsterte er: „Benommen und kraftlos… und stark zur gleichen Zeit. Da ist der Drang zu fühlen, zu berühren, mich zu bewegen. Mir ist heiß und ich kann dich riechen und… da ist so viel mehr… und….“ Er sah zu Thranduil auf und plötzlich brach sich der in den blauen Augen sichtbare Hunger Bahn. 

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zog er Thranduil auf sich und küsste ihn beinahe schon aggressiv, nutzte seine Zunge, um damit den verlockenden Mund zu erforschen. Auf der Suche nach mehr Kontakt, presste er seinen gesamten Körper in lasziven Bewegungen gegen den des Mannes über ihm. 

Thranduil stöhnte und lies Legolas für den Moment seinen Willen. Die plötzlich aufbrechende Leidenschaft hatte ihn in ihrer Intensität überrascht und doch war es das gewesen, was er zu wecken gehofft hatte. Er hatte diese Leidenschaft schon früher in seinem Sohn erkannt, in der Art wie er sich bewegte, wie er kämpfte. Er würde kein schüchterner Liebhaber sein und er _sollte_ es nicht sein. 

Legolas schlang ein Bein um Thranduil und presste ihre Lenden gegeneinander, ihre beider Erektionen dabei zwischen ihren Körpern einklemmend. Eine Hand vergrub sich in Thranduils Haar während die andere über seinen Rücken glitt und ihn noch näher heranzog. Instinktiv begann er sich gegen seinen Vater zu drängen, mit den Hüften mehr Reibung, mehr Kontakt suchend. 

Es durchbrach Thranduils Selbstbeherrschung. Er wusste, dass er dies nicht zulassen sollte, dass er sich der sinnlichen Umarmung entziehen sollte und doch riss sein eigenes Verlangen ihn mit. Legolas den Widerstand und die Reibung bietend, die dieser nun beinahe verzweifelt suchte, bewegte er sich gegen ihn. Sein eigener Atem mischte sich mit den keuchenden Atemzügen seines Sohnes und ihre Lippen trafen sich dazwischen zu schnellen, harten Küssen.   
Schweiß und die ersten Vorboten ihrer Erfüllung begannen zu fließen und erleichterten und verstärkten gleichermaßen die gegenseitige Reibung ihrer Erektionen.   
Schließlich wurden Legolas Bewegungen unregelmäßig und härter. Er warf den Kopf zurück und presste sich gegen Thranduil, während er bei jedem Atemzug stöhnte. 

„Ja, komm für mich“, raunte Thranduil heiser und übernahm es, für die von beiden so dringend benötigte Stimulation zu sorgen. „Lass los. Ich bin bei dir, las-nín .“

Dies schien alles gewesen zu sein, was Legolas noch gebraucht hatte. Sein Körper spannte sich an und er wölbte sich so sehr nach oben und gegen Thranduil, dass dieser beinahe den Halt an den schweißnassen Hüften verlor. Er löste sich von seinem Sohn und dessen hartes Glied sanft mit einer Hand umfassend, erregte er ihn weiter. 

Legolas schrie auf und erschauerte heftig, cremige Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über Thranduils   
Hand und Thranduil kämpfte bei dem Anblick darum, nicht auch selbst die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sein Körper brannte vor Verlangen. Aber er wusste auch, dass seine eigene Ekstase so intensiv sein würde, dass es Legolas vermutlich erschrecken würde. 

Thranduil nutzte den Moment, in dem Legolas Sinne noch so überreizt waren, dass er nicht wahrnahm, was um ihn herum vor sich ging, um sich mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen wenigstens so weit zu beruhigen. dass er sich um seinen Sohn würde kümmern können. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Höhenflug endete und sich Legolas verwirrt und verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. Plötzlich in Schluchzen ausbrechend, verbarg er sein Gesicht am Hals seines Vaters, wie er es als Kind getan hatte, wann immer ihn etwas geängstigt hatte. 

Thranduil hatte diesen Zusammenbruch bereits erwartet und wiegte ihn, gleichfalls wie er es früher getan hatte, in seinen Armen. „Es ist gut, lass es hinaus. Lass die Tränen fließen“, murmelte er und streichelte den bebenden Rücken. „Ich bin bei dir.“

Wie sehr hätte er selbst es einst gebraucht, dass ihn jemand gehalten hätte. Thranduil presste die Augen zusammen, als ihn Bilder und Erinnerungen wie ein Sturzbach überfielen.   
_  
Er war so jung, so naiv gewesen. Körperlich erwachsen zwar, doch in seinem Denken und Fühlen noch unbedarft und vertrauensvoll. Die Regungen seines Körpers, das erste zarte Aufflackern von Verlangen, hatten ihn irritiert. Er hatte es nicht gekannt, dass er sich danach sehnte, berührt zu werden. Er hatte noch nichts davon gewusst, was es hieß, wenn sein Gemächt sich versteifte und sich aufrichtete. Das hieß, seine Tutoren hatten es ihm natürlich erklärt, doch sie hatten nichts von den Gefühlen, der Verwirrung und dem Sehnen berichtet, dass ihn mehr und mehr erfasst hatte._

_Eine Dienerin war bei ihm gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und sein Verlangen verlor. Sie war nach einem besonders harten Training von seiner Mutter zu ihm geschickt worden, um seine von den Übungen wunden Muskeln zu massieren und ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu entspannen. Was genau damit gemeint war, merkte er schon bald. Sie hatte ihn massiert, doch sein Körper hatte anders darauf reagiert, als es bisher der Fall gewesen war. Kühn war sie gewesen und es hatte sie nicht gekümmert, dass Thranduil gar nicht gewusst hatte, was eigentlich geschah. Sie hatte es bemerkt und ihn mit ihren Händen erregt und mit Worten betört, deren Sinn er in seiner Verwirrung gar nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Sie war nicht mutig genug gewesen, ihn in sich aufzunehmen und später, als er tatsächlich realisierte, was geschehen war, war er dafür dankbar gewesen. Nur allzu leicht hätte aus dieser unseligen Situation ein Kind entstehen können. Davor war er verschont geblieben, nicht aber davor, nach der Begegnung ohne Führung zu sein. Die Dienerin war, aufgeschreckt von Geräuschen auf dem Gang vor seinen Räumen, geradezu geflohen, noch bevor er wieder ganz bei Sinnen gewesen war._

_Allein war er danach gewesen und seine Seele, die noch nichts von den Grausamkeiten und der Einsamkeit wusste, die ihn in seinem Leben erwarten würden, hatte danach geschrien von einer anderen begleitet und behütet zu werden. Es war niemand da gewesen.  
Wunden waren entstanden und Thranduil, der nicht gewusst hatte, was eigentlich mit ihm geschah, hatte vor Scham und aus einem vagen Schuldgefühl heraus nicht gewagt, sich seinen Eltern anzuvertrauen. _

_Wie hätte er das auch tun können? Seine Mutter, Hofdame der Königin, war so sehr mit ihren eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, dass sie ihren Sohn schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten ignorierte. Und sein Vater? Als oberster Heerführer Elu Thingols und einer dessen engster Berater, war es ihm nicht vergönnt, viel Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen und so hatte auch er es schon bald Tutoren überlassen, den jungen Elben zu erziehen._

_Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte Thranduil die Freiheit genossen, die sich für ihn daraus ergeben hatte. Doch schon bald hatte er erkannt, dass es ein zweischneidiges Schwert war. Seinen Freunden hatte er sich nicht anvertrauen wollen, hatte er doch selbst gar nicht genau gewusst, was er ihnen hätte erzählen sollen. Seine Tutoren waren ihm fremd gewesen. Sie waren seine Lehrer, mehr aber auch nicht._

_Die Dienerin war nach einigen Nächten wieder zu ihm gekommen. Noch immer war er von dem verwirrt gewesen, was sie tat, aber es hatte ihm auch gefallen. Dennoch… niemand hatte es ihm erklärt, niemand hatte ihn auf die Empfindungen seines Körpers vorbereitet. Wieder ging sie, bevor er erneut zu sich gekommen war und in jener Nacht hatte e bitterlich geweint, als der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit seiner Seele zu groß wurden._

_Thranduil konnte nicht sagen, wie oft sich dies wiederholt hatte. Seine Furcht, und seine Scham waren geblieben und doch hatte er gefühlt, dass er in den Berührungen und Liebkosungen ein wenig Trost fand. Sie waren wie ein dünner Balsam gewesen, der sich über die Wunden in seiner Seele gelegt hatte und auch wenn sie jedes Mal aufs Neue aufgerissen wurden, so hatte das heimliche Liebesspiel ihm doch ein wenig Erlösung von den Qualen gebracht, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatten. So hatte er die Dienerin nicht fortgeschickt, sondern sie in seinem Lager willkommen geheißen._

_Dann, nach einigen Monaten, war sie nicht mehr gekommen und er hatte sie auch nicht mehr in den Hallen gesehen. Stattdessen wurde er eines Nachts in das Gemach seines Vaters gebracht. Oropher hatte ihn bereits erwartet und er führte ein ähnliches Gespräch mit ihm, wie es Thranduil mit Legolas getan hatte._

_Dennoch… Thranduil war so voller Furcht, sein Körper halb erwacht und doch noch in der Unwissenheit der Jugend gefangen gewesen, dass er nicht gewagt hatte, seinem Vater jene Fragen zu stellen, die ihn nicht mehr losließen._

_Sein Vater, in dem Glauben er wäre von der Mutter bereits auf das Kommende vorbereitet worden – eine Pflicht, der sie der Dienerin aufgetragen hatte ohne ihr zu sagen, dass Thranduil von Nichts wusste, wie er später erfahren hatte – hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten, seinen Sohn mit Worten oder Taten anzuleiten._

_Er hatte ihn die Techniken gelehrt, die er kennen musste, wollte er bei einem Mann liegen. Thranduil hatte keine Lust dabei empfunden. Die Wunden seiner Seele hatten es nicht zugelassen, dass er sich entspannte oder Vertrauen schöpfte. In dem Versuch sich all dem zu entziehen, hatte er begonnen seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen, wann immer es ihm möglich gewesen war. Nicht immer war es ihm gelungen._

_Verwirrt, verängstigt und von Alpträumen geplagt, hatte er seine Freunde von sich gestoßen in dem Glauben, auch sie würden ihn zu jenen Dingen zwingen wollen._

_Misstrauisch war er geworden. Mit der Zeit lernte er dann, dass die Qualen seiner Seele leichter zu ertragen waren, wenn er unter einem Wall aus Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung verbarg, was er empfand. Er wurde kalt und nach und nach erstarrte seine Seele._

_Erst später, Jahrhunderte später, traf er auf einen Mann der ihn lehrte, Lust zu empfinden und sie zu geben. Doch auch er hatte nicht heilen können, was in Thranduils Seele hinter Mauern aus Eis verborgen war_.

Legolas Tränen versiegten langsam und er löste sich ein wenig von seinem Vater, während er zitternd Luft holt. 

Thranduil, durch die Bewegung in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, brauchte einen Moment, um aus den Erinnerungen wieder aufzutauchen. Er blinzelte und strich seinem Sohn, der ihn voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung ansah, sanft eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.   
„Was du fühlst, ist das Erwachen deines Körpers“, begann er leise zu erklären. „Deine Instinkte lassen dich nach Berührungen suchen und nach einem Partner, mit dem du diese teilen kannst. Auch deine Seele sucht danach. Doch sie ist noch in jener Verbindung gefangen, die wir noch als Vater und Sohn teilen.   
Dir beides auf einmal zuzumuten… die Ekstase deines Körpers und die Loslösung von der elterlichen Bindung, würde dich verletzen. Deshalb haben die Valar einst bestimmt, dass es die Eltern sein sollen, die die Sinne deines Körpers wecken, doch ohne dich zunächst aus der dich schützenden Verbindung zu entlassen.   
Erst wenn sich dein Sinn und Streben auf einen Mann oder eine Frau richten, die du begehrst, ist auch deine Seele bereit für diesen Schritt.“

Legolas hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. „Diese Macht, die mich trieb, dich… zu berühren. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und ich brauchte immer mehr davon.“

Thranduil nickte. „In jenem Moment haben dein Körper und deine Instinkte über deinen Verstand gesiegt. Die Ekstase hat dich überrascht und überwältigt. Du warst ihr wehrlos ausgeliefert und auch deshalb solltest du diese Erfahrungen mit jemandem machen, der dich behütet.   
Bald wirst du erkennen können, wann dich die Ekstase mit sich reißt und du wirst auch lernen, es zu genießen. Dies auch in einem anderen wahrzunehmen und lenken zu können, ist die Kunst des Liebesspieles.“

„Wenn ich dies mit einem anderen teile… wird meine Seele dann auch eine Verbindung suchen?“ Legolas setzte sich ein wenig auf und verzog das Gesicht, als er die Spuren seiner Lust auf seinem und seines Vaters Leib bemerkte. 

Thranduil lächelte leicht.   
„Lass mich uns beide säubern und dann werde ich dir alle Fragen beantworten, die dir in den Sinn kommen.“

Legolas nickte und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Er genoss es sichtlich, als Thranduil ihn mit warmem Wasser wusch und dabei sanft liebkoste, ohne ihn jedoch erneut zu erregen. 

Dann legte er sich wieder zu seinem Sohn und begann sich dessen beinahe endlosen Fragen zu stellen.   
Manche von ihnen bewiesen Thranduil, dass sein Sohn in den Dingen der Lust ebenso unbedarft war, wie er es einst selbst gewesen war. Andere zeugten jedoch bereits von seiner Reife und der Tatsache, dass Legolas das Alter, in dem Thranduil ihn hätte einweisen müssen, schon lange überschritten hatte.   
Bei einigen wenigen jedoch fiel es ihm schwer, eine Antwort zu finden. Zu harsch und zu unvollständig war seine eigene Einweisung gewesen, zu bitter und schmerzhaft die Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte. 

Legolas lauschte dem, was sein Vater ihn lehrte, während er in dessen Armen lag und von warmen Decken umhüllt war. Schließlich waren all seine Fragen beantwortet und er überdachte die Worte für einige Zeit.   
Seine Finger malten dabei kleine Kreise auf dem Brustkorb seines Vaters und er lächelte als er entdeckte, dass nicht nur seine Brustwarzen empfindsam auf Berührungen reagierten.   
Dann sah er auf. „Du hast mich mit einer wunderbaren Erfahrung beschenkt und ich danke dir dafür. Aber ich habe in deiner Stimme auch etwas anderes gehört. Was war es, was du mir nicht erzählt hast?“

Thranduil seufzte leise. Er wusste, sein Sohn kannte ihn gut, aber er hatte gehofft, dies würde seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgehen. Nun, da Legolas sein Zögern und sein von den Erinnerungen genährtes Unbehagen bemerkt hatte, würde er keine Ruhe geben, bis er den Grund kannte.   
„Du hast Recht. Ich habe dir nicht alles gesagt aber nur deshalb, weil du nie diese Erfahrungen wirst machen müssen, so hoffe ich.“

Legolas setzte sich ruckartig auf, Sorge lag in seinem Blick. „Du hast dies hier anders erleb!“, vermutete er und nun war nichts Kindliches oder Unschuldiges mehr an ihm. Ganz der junge, erwachsene Elb, der sich um jene sorgte, die ihm nahestanden, umwölkte sich seine Miene und ein grimmiger Zug erschien um seinen Mund. 

Thranduil konnte sich diesem Blick nicht stellen und stand auf, um sich etwas Wein einzugießen. Er leerte den Kelch in einem Zug und ignorierte die steile Falte auf der Stirn seines Sohnes.   
Seine Gedanken rasten. Es war zu früh, Legolas war noch lange nicht bereit dafür… bei Eru!... er selbst war noch nicht bereit dafür. Trotzdem wusste er, dass Legolas nicht nachlassen würde und ähnlich, wie er als Kind jeden nach seiner Mutter ausgefragt hatte, so würde er auch jetzt so lange nach Antworten suchen, bis seine Neugierde befriedigt war. 

Und was, wenn er auf die Idee kam, in den Räumen seines Vaters nach Antworten zu suchen? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Schon als Kind hatte er hier nach Dingen gesucht, die seiner Mutter gehört hatten. Dass Legolas nichts gefunden hatte, hatte Gründe gehabt, die Thranduil ihm bisher verschwiegen hatte und über die zu sprechen er auch jedem anderen, der davon wusste, unter schweren Strafen verboten hatte.

Legolas war kein Kind mehr. Er würde unter Umständen Dinge finden, die er besser nicht allein entdecken sollte. Dass er damals nicht auf das verborgene Fach gestoßen war, war reiner Zufall gewesen, wusste Thranduil. Nun würde es Legolas nicht mehr entgehen. Es würde mehr Fragen aufwerfen, als Thranduil ihm beantworten konnte. Nein, es war besser, er stellte sich dem Unvermeidlichen gleich. In der Hoffnung, Legolas würde nicht erkennen, dass er ihm nur einen Teil von allem erzählte, wandte er sich langsam zu einem großen Schrank um.   
Beinahe widerwillig öffnete er das geheime, in eine Seitenwand eingelassene Fach. Eine längliche Schatulle war darin und er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sie an sich nahm und zu Legolas zurückkehrte, der ihn vom Bett aus schweigend aber merklich angespannt beobachtet hatte. 

Thranduil stellte die Schatulle neben seinem Sohn ab und atmete tief durch. „Es ist zu früh, um dich mit etwas wie dem hier bekannt zu machen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals tun werde. Aber du solltest darüber Bescheid wissen… weil…“ Er brach ab und schloss die Augen als ihm einige, ihn noch immer verstörende Erinnerungen den Sinn kamen. Er fühlte Legolas nach seiner Hand greifen und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett hinab ziehen. Reglos ließ er zu, dass Legolas neugierig den Deckel zurückklappte und den Inhalt durchsuchte. 

„Was sind das für Dinge? Sie sehen aus wie Handfesseln… und das hier sind auch eine Art Fesseln und was ist das längliche Gebilde dort?“  
Thranduil musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wovon sein Sohn sprach. Er schauderte. „Ein Dildo. Es ist einem erigierten Gemächt nachgebildet und wird auch für den gleichen Zweck verwendet. Es _kann_ großes Vergnügen bereiten, aber auch großen Schmerz oder sogar Verletzungen verursachen.“

Thranduil sah nicht auf, aber er glaubte den erschrockenen Blick seines Sohnes geradezu zu fühlen. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Legolas sich zu ihm beugte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Thranduil fand Trost darin, aber es erschreckte ihn auch. Waren seine Erinnerungen… und die Furcht, die sie in ihm weckten… so leicht zu erkennen?

Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, zwang seine aufgewühlten Gefühle und Gedanken zurück hinter die Mauern seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Es war gefährliches Terrain, das er im Begriff stand zu betreten und es mochte Dämonen wecken, denen er Legolas nicht aussetzen wollte. 

„Die Schatulle gehörte Oropher“, sagte er sachlich und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich wurde zu früh damit konfrontiert und ohne ausreichende Führung… währenddessen und nach dem Liebesspiel“, begann er seinem Sohn kühl und beherrscht zu erzählen, wovon selbst seine Gemahlin nichts gewusst hatte.  
„Obwohl ich jünger gewesen war als du, als mein Vater dieses Thema anschnitt, hatte ich bereits einige Erfahrungen gesammelt und wusste doch von nichts. Ich fürchtete mich davor. Oropher hatte von einigen der Begegnungen gewusst und ich vermute, er hatte sie sogar arrangiert, denn er verhielt sich so, als wäre ich erfahren genug für etwas wie das dort.   
Ich lernte die Gerätschaften zu nutzen, aber ich hasste es. Da ich niemals richtig in diese Spielart der Intimität eingeführt wurde, verletzte es meine Seele.“

Legolas wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch Thranduil entzog sie ihm und stand auf. Langsam wich er einige Schritte vom Bett fort. Sein Blick war in eine Vergangenheit gerichtete, die nur er sehen konnte.   
„Später in meinem Leben“, fuhr er nach einem Moment leise fort, „begegnete mir jemand, dem ich lernte zu vertrauen. Er war es, der mir das meiste von dem beibrachte, was ich heute weiß. Deshalb kann ich auch inzwischen diese Spielart akzeptieren und es gibt Situationen, da kann ich Teile davon genießen, doch ich habe sie nie bevorzugt. Es gibt aber Männer und Frauen in allen Völkern, die anders darüber denken und ausgefeilte Techniken und Werkzeuge benutzen, um mit deren Hilfe die Lust zu steigern.“

Legolas stand nun ebenfalls auf und trat vor ihn. Er legte seinem Vater die Hände auf die Schultern, bevor er ihn ernst ansah. „Ich kann sehen, dass dir dies unangenehm ist und ich vertraue dir auch hier. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas nur deswegen tust, weil du glaubst, ich müsse es lernen.“

Thranduil erwiderte ernst den Blick der blauen Augen, die den seinen so gar nicht ähnlich waren. Es lagen Wärme und Zuneigung darin. Oft hatte Legolas ihn als Kind so angesehen und für einen Moment fühlte sich Thranduil in jene Zeit zurückversetzt, bevor harte Worte und Uneinigkeit einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatten. 

Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Sohn sanft auf die Stirn. „Wenn die Zeit kommen sollte und wir beide bereit sind, werde ich dir mehr darüber sagen. Wenn diese Zeit nicht kommt, so weißt du nun immerhin, dass es diese Dinge gibt.“

Legolas lächelte und richtete sich auf die Zehenspitzen auf, so dass er die Lippen seines Vaters erreichen konnte. Der Kuss war sanft und beruhigte Thranduil. „Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen? Ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein“, bat Legolas. 

„Das solltest du auch nicht. Nicht in dieser Nacht, da dein Körper erwacht und deine Seele in Aufruhr ist. Doch in jeder anderen Nacht steht es dir frei zu gehen, wann immer es dir beliebt. Vergiss das nie.“   
Er löste sich von seinem Sohn und kehrte zum Bett zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gerätschaften, die auf dem zerwühlten Laken verteilt waren. Mit einem Gefühl des Ekels schob er sie zusammen und warf sie in die offene Schatulle. Dann klappte er den Deckel zu und stellte sie neben das Bett auf den Boden.

Legolas war inzwischen hinter ihn getreten und schlang die Arme um die Taille seines Vaters. „Lass uns schlafen“, bat er leise. 

Thranduil drehte sich um. „Du solltest wirklich zu Bett gehen, da ich dich am Morgen wecken möchte und du dann ausgeschlafen sein solltest“, neckte er ihn, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Legolas schmunzelte, kletterte ins Bett und schmiegte sich dann an seinen Vater. Bald schon fielen seine Augen zu und sein Arm, der auf Thranduils Brustkorb lag, wurde schwer. 

Thranduil selbst fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf.


	4. Böses Erwachen?

Legolas erwachte, als die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne den Raum in ihr Licht tauchten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, warum er im Bett seines Vaters lag und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Er dehnte sich genüsslich und fragte sich, was ihn so früh geweckt haben mochte. Dann hörte er es: leises Stöhnen und ein ihm unbekanntes, rhythmische Geräusch drangen aus dem Ankleidezimmer seines Vaters. 

Etwas ratlos lauschte er, doch es veränderte sich nichts. Sollte er nachsehen?   
Nach dem, was er am vergangenen Abend erlebt hatte, war er sich sicher zu wissen, was nebenan geschah. Nur… wer war dort?

Die Stelle, an der sein Vater gelegen haben musste, war noch warm und so ging Legolas davon aus, dass er einer der Personen war, die er hörte. Auch das Stöhnen klang vertraut. 

Leise stand er auf und streifte seine Beinlinge über. Dann schlich er zur nur angelehnten Tür und schob sie noch einen Spalt weiter auf. Behutsam späte er in den Raum.   
Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sein Blick auf die beiden Männer fiel. Sie waren unbekleidet und sie wandten ihm die Rücken zu.   
Dennoch dauerte es einen Moment, bis wirklich begriff, was er sah. 

Seinen Vater identifizierte er trotzdem sofort. Den makellosen Körper und das lange, weißgoldene Haar hätte er überall erkannt. Der andere Mann, der bäuchlings über einen Tisch gebeugt lag, war Tirófin, der persönliche Diener seines Vaters.

Thranduil stand hinter ihm und hatte ihn an den Hüften gepackt, währen er sich mit harten, schnellen Bewegungen wieder und wieder in ihn drängte. Nichts von der Zärtlichkeit, die Legolas in der vergangenen Nacht kennen gelernt hatte, lag in dem Akt. Tirófin schien aber keine Schmerzen zu leiden, sondern sich willig seinem Vater hinzugeben. Die Kälte und die Distanz, die Legolas dennoch wahrnahm, irritierten ihn. 

Plötzlich richtete sich Thranduil auf und ließ von Tirófin ab. Sein Gemächt, hart geschwollen und glänzend vor Feuchtigkeit, war so erregt, dass es sich leicht nach oben bog. Er keuchte und hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Der Diener glitt vom Tisch und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. 

Legolas erwartete fast, ihn das Glied seines Vaters in den Mund nehmen zu sehen, wie er es einmal bei einem Stallknecht und einer Magd beobachtet hatte, als er die beiden versehentlich im Strohlager überraschte. Doch Tirófin ließ seine Hände über die Innenseiten von Thranduils Beinen gleiten und streichelte aufreizend langsam immer höher, bis er schließlich mit einer Hand an dessen Geschlecht angelangt war und dort verharrte. 

Thranduil stöhnte kehlig, als der Diener sich nun doch vorbeugte, seinen Mund an die Basis des erregten Gliedes presste und sanft zubiss. Eine Hand liebkoste nach wie vor die empfindsame Haut dahinter, während die andere sich noch weiter tastete. Dann stand Tirófin plötzlich auf und trat hinter den Elbenkönig. Er wisperte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Thranduil einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. 

„Beugt Euch vor“, hörte Legolas leise die Stimme des Dieners. Es klang teils wie eine Bitte, teils wie ein Befehl und zu seiner Überraschung gehorchte sein Vater ohne jedes Anzeichen von Widerstand oder auch nur Unwillen. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Tischplatte ab und verharrte bebend mit gesenktem Kopf. Sein Haar, noch wirr vom Schlaf, fiel nach vorne und verbarg sein Gesicht. 

Tirófin wandte sich ab und tauchte seine Finger in einen Tiegel mit Öl, das er gleich darauf zwischen die Gesäßbacken Thranduils strich. Er schien dort etwas zu massieren, was seinem Vater erneut erstickt aufkeuchen ließ. Sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung und er schien sich der Hand entgegen zu recken.

Legolas schob die Tür noch etwas weiter auf um besser sehen zu können. Nun konnte er erkennen, dass zwei Finger des Dieners langsam in den Körper seines Vaters glitten. Tirófins andere Hand lag zwischen Thranduils Schulterblättern und drückte ihn nach vorne.   
Es hinderte Thranduil aber nicht daran, sich lasziv gegen die in ihn eindringenden Finger zu bewegen. Er warf den Kopf zurück, dass sein langes Haar wild über seinen Rücken tanzte. 

Der Anblick ließ Legolas nicht kalt, doch sein Vater stöhnte im gleichen Moment merkwürdig gequält auf. Es war kein Laut der Lust oder des Verlangens… auch nicht des Schmerzes… aber Legolas wusste auch nicht, was es stattdessen war. 

Thranduil biss sich auf die Lippen und er schien auf etwas zu warten. Alles an ihm war angespannt und erinnerte Legolas an eine Bogensehne. Dann löste sich Tirófin unversehens von seinem Vater, was diesen kurz Wimmern ließ. 

„Still. Kein Laut!“, wies ihn der Diener an und wieder biss sich Thranduil mit vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht auf die Lippen. Legolas starrte fasziniert auf die so vertrauten und gleichzeitig unbekannten Züge. War Thranduil ohnehin ein schöner Mann, so strahlte er in seiner ungezügelten Lust etwas aus, das tief in Legolas etwas berührte. Noch nie hatte er einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sein Vater in höchster Ekstase aussehen mochte, ja hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sich sein Gesicht verändern würde. Nun aber wuchs der Wunsch in ihm, dass er es war, der dies in seinem Vater bewirkte. Er wollte es sein, der seinem Vater solche Wonne bereitete. 

Plötzlich stöhnte Thranduil und der Diener presste ihm eine Hand vor den Mund. Thranduils Körper zuckte und schien sich gegen etwas zu wehren. Legolas erschrak und schob sich unwillkürlich noch ein wenig weiter in den Raum bis er sah, was Tirófin tat. 

Der Diener hatte einen Dildo in der Hand, der jedoch deutlich kleiner und schmäler war als jener, den Legolas gestern gesehen hatte, und schob ihn langsam und sehr behutsam in jenen verborgenen Zugang zum Körper seines Vaters. Thranduil wimmerte und warf den Kopf zur Seite, doch die Hand auf seinem Mund blieb wo sie war. Es glich mehr einem Kampf, als dass es ein Liebesspiel zu sein schien und Legolas wollte schon hinzulaufen und Tirófin aufhalten, als er plötzlich den Blick seines Vaters auf sich fühlte. 

Legolas erstarrte und sein Atem stockte in seiner Kehle. Auch der Diener hatte ihn bemerkt und gab Thranduils Mund frei, fuhr aber mit seinem anderen Tun fort.   
„Soll er teilhaben?“, fragte er und klang nun wieder ganz wie der ergebenen Diener, als der Legolas ihn kannte. 

„Nein!“, befahl Thranduil mit rauer, seltsam gebrochener Stimme. „Dazu ist es zu früh. Aber….“, er stöhnte und wieder rann ein Schauer über seinen Körper. Für einen Augenblick schlossen sich seine Augen, sein Atem ging schwer und mit einer Hand tastete er hinter sich und stoppte Tirófins Bewegungen. „Sieh zu, wenn du willst, aber berühre keinen von uns“, presste er hervor, ohne Legolas anzusehen. „Dich fortzuschicken, ist es zu spät.“

Ohne auf die Reaktion oder ein Antwort seines Sohnes zu warten, ließ Thranduil Tirófins Hand los. Sofort schien sich die Situation wieder zu wandeln. Legolas spürte es und begriff es trotzdem nicht. Mit sich hadernd, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte, beobachtete er reglos die Szene vor sich. 

Der Dildo war nun bis auf ein kleines Stück ganz im Körper seines Vaters und Tirófin trat wieder vor ihn. Er legte eine Hand auf Thranduils Schulter und drückte ihn nach oben, so dass dieser wieder aufrecht stand. Thranduils ganzer Leib bebte und Schweiß rann über seine Stirn. Er war noch immer hochgradig erregt und als sich der Diener nun wieder über den Tisch beugte, zögerte Thranduil keinen Moment, sondern stieß hart und ohne behutsam zu sein, erneut in den Körper seines… was? Liebhabers? Freundes? Oder war sein Vater der Liebhaber Tirófins? War er ihm hörig? Oder Tirófin ihm? Er wusste zu wenig über diese Dinge, um es entscheiden zu können.

Überhaupt schien alles, was er bisher über seinen Vater zu wissen geglaubt hatte, nur ein Bruchteil dessen zu sein, was diesen ausmachte. Benommen sah er zu, wie Thranduil den Diener ohne jede Rücksicht oder Behutsamkeit nahm. Er schien kaum bei Sinnen zu sein, schien kaum zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat. So sehr hatte die Ekstase von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Oder war es mehr als das? 

Gefesselt von einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination blieb Legolas, wo er war. 

Tirófin stöhnte auf, aber er schien keinen Schmerz zu fühlen. Seine Hände krallten sich um die Tischkante, so dass er sich gegen die harten und schnellen Stöße wappnen konnte.   
„Behaltet… ihn… in… Euch“, hörte Legolas ihn zwischen den einzelnen Bewegungen keuchen und bei jedem Wort bebte sein Vater. Im Raum war nur das Geräusch ihrer aufeinander klatschenden Körper, ihr Keuchen und ihr Stöhnen zu hören und nun, da sie nicht fürchten mussten ihn aufmerksam zu machen, konnte Thranduil seiner Lust freien Lauf geben. Er stöhnte und Legolas fühlte, wie der Laut allein genügt, ihn hart werden zu lassen. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so auf seinen Vater reagierte, doch bisher hatte er es nicht verstanden und es hatte ihn verstört. Dann, als er bei ihrem Zweikampf innerhalb von Minuten so erregt war, dass eine winzige Bewegung genügt hatte, ihn sich ergießen zu lassen, hatte er geglaubt, sein Vater würde ihn deswegen bestrafen. Wie anders war stattdessen der Abend ausgegangen. 

Was sich aber nun vor seinen Augen abspielte, war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Es irritierte Legolas, aber es erregte ihn auch, mehr als alles andere bisher. Sein eigener Atem flog und ihm war schwindelig, so sehr sammelte sich sein Blut in seiner Mitte. 

Thranduil bewegte sich schnell und kraftvoll, seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut und unfähig sich dem Anblick oder der Erotik der Situation zu entziehen, konnte Legolas nicht anders, als seine Hand in seinen eigenen Schritt wandern zu lassen. Er öffnete die Beinlinge und umfasste seinen harten Schaft. Es würde genügen, wenn er sein Gemächt nur in der Hand hielt, erkannte er.

Plötzlich griff Tirófin nach hinten und presste Thranduil an sich, dann tastete seine Hand weiter und er berührte mit den Fingerkuppen den Dildo, von dem nun mehr zu sehen war. Er schob ihn wieder tiefer, was Thranduil einen Laut entlockte, der irgendwo zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Schluchzen lag. 

Es jagte Legolas einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war nicht nur Lust, was sein Vater spürte, begriff Legolas. Er wollte zu ihm eilen, wollte etwas tun, _irgendetwas_ , um diesen Ausdruck von Grauen von seines Vaters Gesicht zu wischen. Doch er konnte sich nicht regen. 

Thranduil verharrte reglos, sein Gemächt tief in dem anderen Mann versenkt, seine Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung und seine Hände waren in die Hüften vor sich gekrallt. Wieder bewegte Tirófin den Dildo und Thranduil schrie lustvoll auf. Sein Körper spannte sich und wand sich dann, als nach und nach mehrere heftige Schauer durch ihn hindurchgingen. 

Legolas stöhnte auf, als sich sein eigener Samen im gleichen Moment entlud und auch Tirófin presste den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte und ergoss sich stöhnend. Dennoch hörte er nicht damit auf, Thranduil weiter zu reizen. 

Plötzlich riss sich der Elbenkönig los und wich zurück. Er brach in die Knie und sackte zur Seite. Sofort war Tirófin bei ihm.

Legolas, dessen Starre sich gelöste hatte, wollte ebenfalls an die Seite seines Vaters eilen, doch ein warnender Blick Tirófins hielt ihn auf. „Bleibt zurück… bitte… ich erkläre es Euch später“, wisperte er, bevor er zwischen Thranduils Beine griff und behutsam den Dildo entfernte. 

Thranduil wimmerte, als der schmale Stab zu Boden glitt. Er bebte und Legolas glaubte Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu sehen. Erlebte sein Vater gerade das gleiche Grauen, das er gestern gefühlt hatte? Es sollte ihn doch nur einmal erschüttern? Oder litt er Schmerzen? 

Legolas sah kein Blut, konnte keine Wunde erkennen und es beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Tirófin schien zu wissen, was mit seinem Vater los war und auch was dieser brauchte. Er selbst würde ihm jetzt nicht beistehen können, erkannte Legolas. Verunsichert und ratlos wich er in das Schlafzimmer zurück und sackte vor dem Bett auf den Boden.


	5. Tirófin

Tirófin ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen, als sich die Tür hinter Legolas schloss. Er hatte geahnt, dass es ein schwieriger Morgen werden würde, als er Thranduil zitternd und aufs höchste erregt auf dem Boden des Ankleidezimmers vorgefunden hatte. 

Dass Legolas schon lange alt genug war, um von seinem Vater in das Liebesspiel eingeführt zu werden, war ihm ebenfalls nicht entgangen.  
Es hatte ihn mit Sorge erfüllt, dass Thranduil nicht bemerkte, oder nicht sehen wollte, dass sein Sohn erwachsen geworden war, doch immer noch in jenem Zustand der Unreife verharrte, den nur die Eltern beenden konnten. Tirófin ahnte, weshalb Thranduil dieser Pflicht nicht nachkam und er gab ihm keine Schuld. Er konnte seinem König aber auch nichts davon abnehmen und er war sich zudem sicher, dass Thranduil es niemals zugelassen hätte, dass ein anderer Legolas in diese Dinge einführte. 

Deshalb war er froh gewesen, als er am frühen Morgen beide eng umschlungen im Bett des Königs vorgefunden hatte. Es war eindeutig gewesen, was geschehen war.   
Als er dann, lautlos wie immer, die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke aufgeräumt und die Kelche und leeren Weinflaschen eingesammelt hatte, hatte er allerdings die Schatulle mit Orphers Spielzeugen gesehen. Vor Schreck hätte er beinahe seine Last fallen gelassen und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass eine zu Boden polternde Weinflasche König und Prinz weckte. 

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Thranduil die Gegenstände aufgehoben hatte, hatte sie längst vernichtet geglaubt. Und warum hatte er sie hervorgeholt? 

Seine Sorgen ließen ihn nicht los und er beeilte sich, für die beiden königlichen Elben ein Bad und ein Frühstück herzurichten. Er wusste, Thranduil litt auch nach all den Jahrhunderten unter dem, was ihm einst angetan worden war. Der Inhalt jener Schatulle mochte dabei Dinge auslösen, die der König nicht in der Gewalt hatte und Legolas noch viel weniger. Es konnte beide zerstörten. Seine Befürchtung hatte sich dann wenig später bestätigt, als er mit dem Frühstück zurückgekommen war.

Er wusste, was Thranduil brauchte und dennoch tat es ihm in der Seele weh, ihm das wieder und wieder antun zu müssen. 

Behutsam hielt er nun den bebenden Leib des Königs in den Armen. Tirófin hoffte, Legolas würde im Schlafgemach bleiben, bis er mit ihm sprechen konnte. Um beide gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht kümmern und der König brauchte ihn jetzt. 

Thranduil weinte lautlos und rollte sich so eng zusammen, dass es schwierig für Tirófin wurde, ihn zu halten. Sanft strich er über die bebenden Schultern und glättete das noch vom Schlaf und vom Liebesspiel mit seinem Sohn zerzauste Haar. 

Langsam, kaum merklich zunächst, wurde Thranduil ruhiger und Tirófin half ihm aus der zusammengekauerten Haltung aufzustehen. Dann führte er ihn ins angrenzende Badezimmer, wo bereits heißes, mit duftenden Ölen versetztes Wasser im Becken auf ihn wartete. Thranduil löste sich mit steifen, ungelenken Bewegungen von ihm und stieg hinein. 

Er tauchte ganz unter und kam einen Moment später wieder an die Oberfläche. Dann setzte er sich an den Rand und lehnte den Kopf zurück auf ein Kissen. Seine Lider schlossen sich flatternd und Tirófin wartete, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass der König tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Dann beseitigte er die Spuren des Liebesspieles von seinem Körper, streifte sich seine Kleidung über und eilte ins Schlafgemach. 

Legolas kauerte, sichtlich verstört, vor dem Bett. Tirófin verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, um sich dann langsamer dem Prinzen zu nähern. Er wusste nicht genau, was in der Nacht zwischen ihm und seinem Vater vorgefallen sein mochte. Er wusste aber um Thranduils eigentlich sanftes Wesen und glaubte nicht wirklich, dass der Vater seinem Sohn anders als voller Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit begegnet war. Sicher konnte er jedoch nicht sein. 

„Kommt, legt Euch hin“, bat Tirófin den jungen Elben leise. Legolas sah auf und runzelte die Stirn, so als würde er nicht begreifen. Er gehorchte aber und schlüpfte, zitternd in der kühlen Morgenluft, unter die noch warmen Decken. 

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme, in der noch ein Rest jugendlicher Unschuld, aber auch schon die ihm bereits eigene Selbstsicherheit des Erwachsenen mitschwang. Legolas war momentan keines von beiden und ähnlich fragil, wie es Thranduil damals gewesen war, erkannte Tirófin. 

„Gestattet Ihr, dass ich mich zu Euch setzte?“, fragte er und deutet auf den Bettrand. Legolas nickte.   
Tirófin schob die Decken zur Seite und ließ sich nieder. Sein Körper schmerzte, aber er wusste, es würde bald vergehen. 

„Ihr habt die Gegenstände gesehen, die Aran Oropher gehört hatten?“, hob er an und suchte den Blick des Prinzen. Legolas nickte knapp und seine Augen forderten ihn auf, weiter zu sprechen. 

Tirófin atmete tief durch und sammelte sich kurz. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er dem Prinzen erzählen durfte. Wusste nicht, was dieser vielleicht sogar schon selbst von seinem Vater erfahren hatte… oder ahnte. Legolas war nicht dumm und er war ein scharfer Beobachter, der es verstand rasche Schlüsse zu ziehen. 

„Ich war damals selbst noch ein halbes Kind, stand aber schon in den Diensten des Hofes“, fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. „Ich hatte nicht verstanden, was hinter den geschlossenen Türen des königlichen Schlafgemachs vor sich ging. Dann war ich alt genug gewesen und war in die Spiele des Königs eingeweiht worden. Solange er nur Diener damit behelligte, denen dies sogar Spaß machen mochte, war es mir egal gewesen. Aber dann wurde euer Vater alt genug und…“ Tirófin brach ab und schluckte. 

Legolas hatte ihm stumm zugehört und Tirófin war dankbar, dass er zwar merklich ungeduldig und besorgt, aber dennoch gefasst abwartete und ihn nicht mit Fragen bestürmte. 

„Er ließ Euren Vater von einer Dienerin verführen. Sie vergnügte sich mit dem damals schon schönen Mann, doch niemand erklärte ihm, was eigentlich vor sich ging und er war hinterher stets allein. Seine Seele trug Wunden davon, die ihn heute noch manchmal so zusammenbrechen lassen, wie Ihr es gesehen habt. Er kann damit umgehen und erholt sich sehr schnell wieder. Momentan schläft er im Bad und entspannt sich. Wenn er wieder aufwacht, wird es sein, als wäre nichts gewesen.“

„Aber es _ist_ etwas gewesen“, unterbrach Legolas ruhig, aber mit fester, bereits befehlsgewohnter Stimme. Er richtete sich im Sitzen auf und fixierte Tirófin mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Was sollte das mit dem Dildo? Warum hast du ihn gequält?“

„Ich habe ihn nicht gequält, Hír nín. Richtig angewendet kann ein Dildo große Lust hervorbringen und die habe ich Eurem Vater verschafft. Ihr werdet dies ebenfalls noch erfahren und Ihr könnt ihm vollkommen vertrauen. Er wird Euch niemals zu etwas zwingen, was Ihr nicht wollt.“

Legolas musterte ihn eindringlich und Tirófin konnte beinahe sehen, wie die Gedanken des Prinzen rasten. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „Weil er selbst gezwungen wurde, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Legolas, der plötzlich verstand. 

Tirófin nickte traurig. „Oropher galt als sanfter, gutmütiger Herrscher und erfahrener Krieger, der es sowohl im Frieden wie im Krieg verstand, sein Volk zu führen. Er war dazu geboren, Befehle zu erteilen und es erstaunte niemanden, dass er von den Sindar und Tawarwaith nach Elu Thingols Tod zum neuen König erkoren wurde.   
Was jedoch kaum jemand wusste war, dass er dies auch nur allzu gerne hinter den verschlossenen Türen seines Schlafgemachs tat. Aran Thranduil war kaum alt genug dafür gewesen, als er dieses Bedürfnis seines Vaters stillen musste und es hatte ihn verstört. Dennoch ungebrochen, hatte er sich so bald er konnte davon gelöst und hatte sich andere Gefährten für sein Lager gesucht.   
Jahre später war er dann sogar einem Mann begegnet, der fähig war ihn zu lehren, Lust zu empfinden und zu geben. Von den Spielzeugen ist der Dildo das einzige, das er selbst ab und an begehrt.“

Legolas nickte knapp und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. „Was genau ist passiert?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich glaube, das sollte Euch Euer Vater selbst erzählen“, wandte Tirófin ein. Er hatte Legolas beobachtet und war beeindruckt von der Gefasstheit, die der junge Elb zeigte. Was er gesehen hatte, musste ihn verstört haben und vielleicht hatte er zunächst auch die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Trotzdem war er noch fähig, die spärlichen Informationen, die Tirófin ihm geben konnte, offenbar in den richtigen Zusammenhang zu setzen.   
Wie viel hatte Thranduil ihm bereits selbst erzählt? Wieviel von dem, was ihm widerfahren war, sollte sein Sohn wissen? Wie viel _musste_ er wissen?   
Tirófin zögerte. „Aran Thranduil vertraut mir und ich bin außer ihm und Aran Oropher der einzige, der davon weiß. Ich möchte sein Vertrauen nicht hintergehen.“

„Sprich“, erklang von der Tür her plötzlich die leise Stimme Thranduils. Sein Haar war nass und er hatte sich nur eine Robe übergeworfen, seine Füße hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf dem Boden. „Ich kann es nicht. Das habe ich heute Morgen begriffen.“  
Damit wandte er sich ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Legolas sah ihm bestürzt nach. Er hatte die Qual in den Augen seines Vaters gesehen… und Furcht. Die Maske aus Selbstgefälligkeit und Kontrolle, die er so oft der Welt zeigte, war fort.

Tirófin war ebenso erschüttert und er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Alles in ihm drängte danach, an die Seite des Königs zu eilen, wo er seit Jahrhunderten war, doch dieser hatte ihm einen Befehl erteilt. Tirófin atmete tief durch und suchte dann den Blick des Prinzen. Die Zeit für Ausflüchte und Umschreibungen war vorüber.   
Legolas war kein Kind mehr, er war erwachsen und reif in Körper und Geist. War er auch reif genug zu erfahren, was er nun hören sollte? Sollte er dies wirklich alles wissen, nach nur einer Nacht in den Armen seines Vaters? 

Tirófin war nicht wohl dabei, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Langsam begann er zu sprechen: „Ich fand ihn eines Morgens ans Bett gefesselt, mit blutenden Hand- und Fußgelenken und Wunden, die nur ein Dildo verursachen kann..   
Euer Vater wäre damals fast daran zerbrochen und nur sein Wille hielt ihn am Leben. Niemals wieder hat er danach das Gemach seines Vaters betreten und kurze Zeit später hat er damit begonnen, sich Liebhaber in sein Lager zu nehmen. Ob er Erfüllung fand bezweifle ich, aber es genügte um Oropher von ihm fernzuhalten.“ 

Legolas war blass geworden. Sein Blick huschte zu der geschlossenen Tür, hinter der er seinen Vater wusste. „Sprich weiter“, bat er leise und mit belegter Stimme. 

Tirófin sah die Tränen des Mitleids, die in den Augen des Prinzen schimmerten.   
„Jahre später war dann einer unter seinen Liebhabern, der mit jenen Spielen vertraut war, die Oropher so gerne hatte und der Eurem Vater beibrachte, damit umzugehen.   
Er kann und konnte es nie verkraften gebunden zu werden, aber er braucht von Zeit zu Zeit ein Ventil, um die alten Erinnerungen zurückdrängen zu können. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat er sich angewöhnt, mich zu sich zu rufen, wenn es soweit ist.   
Er spürt es meist lange vorher, hat Alpträume oder ist unruhig. Was er dann braucht ist jemand, der ihn führt, jedoch niemals mit Schmerz oder mit Gewalt. Wenn er den Reiz des Dildos braucht, gibt er ihn mir und ich habe gelernt, wie ich ihm damit Lust verschaffen kann. Er kann es nicht ertragen genommen zu werden, braucht aber manchmal dennoch eben diese Art der Stimulation. Der Dildo ist ein Kompromiss, auch wenn eben das ihn zusammenbrechen lässt, wie ich vermute. Es ist ein Teufelskreis und ich weiß nicht, wie er daraus ausbrechen soll.“

Legolas hatte stumm zugehört und nun liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Tirófin zögerte kurz. Der Prinz wirkte so überfordert und verlassen, dass er ihn gerne getröstet hätte.   
Als wieder eine Träne über die glatten Wangen lief, öffnete er die Arme und Legolas lehnte sich gegen ihn und ließ sich halten. 

Tirófin schloss die Augen, als er Thranduils Geruch nach Holz und Kiefern an ihm wahrnahm. Er wusste, wie stark Legolas Wille war und wie mutig er sich seinem Vater entgegenstellte, wenn er anderer Meinung war als dieser.   
Aber war er auch stark genug, sich diesen Dämonen zu stellen?   
Würde Legolas eines Tages die Wunden seines Vaters heilen können, die dessen Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte? 

Tirófin konnte nur darauf hoffen.


	6. Im Licht des Morgens

Legolas hatte nicht gewartet, bis sein Vater wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum und er musste das, was er in der Nacht erlebt hatte, erst noch mit dem, was am Morgen geschehen war und war Tirófin ihm erzählt hatte, in Einklang bringen. 

Er war schlicht zu durcheinander, um seinem Vater so kurz nach all dem begegnen zu können.  
Zudem riefen ihn seine Pflichten, die er trotz allem weder vernachlässigen wollte noch durfte.  
So lief er deshalb in seine Gemächer, sobald er sich wieder im Griff hatte, wusch sich dort und ließ sich von seinem Diener beim Ankleiden helfen. Das Frühstück würde er ausfallen lassen müssen und entschied sich gleich für die eng anliegende Trainingskleidung. 

Als er fertig war, fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel, dem er sonst wenig Beachtung schenkte. Nachdenklich schaute er hinein. Hatte er sich verändert?  
Das vor Lust verzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters kam ihm in den Sinn. Dann der Schmerz in seinen Zügen. Von all dem war ihm nie etwas anzumerken und Legolas war sich sicher, dass auch heute niemand etwas anderes sehen würde, als das gewohnte, manchmal schon zu selbstgefällige Antlitz des Königs.  
Aber was war mit ihm selbst? Hatte _ihn_ die Leidenschaft der letzten Nacht verändert? Würde man es ihm ansehen können? 

Er fühlte sich anders, stellte er fest und als er über seine noch immer ein wenig geschwollenen Lippen strich, zuckte er zusammen als er merkte, wie empfindsam sie waren. 

„Das wird sich ändern, mein Prinz“, sagte sein Diener Eoran unvermittelt und fasste Legolas Haar im Nacken zusammen, um es glatt über seinen Rücken zu legen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und Legolas schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Weshalb…?“

Eoran schmunzelte. „Euer Bett war ungenutzt und ich wusste, dass Ihr am Abend zu Eurem Vater gerufen worden wart.“ Er verbeugte sich. „Vergebt meine Offenheit, Hír nín. Aber… Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein.“

Legolas drehte sich neugierig um. „Sprich. Was willst du sagen?“

Eoran hob den Blick und Legolas erschauerte, als er den Hunger in den Augen des anderen erkannte und ihm aufging, dass er diesen Blick schon oft gesehen hatte, nicht nur wie gerade eben bei seinem Diener.  
Eoran nickte und der Ausdruck seiner Augen wurde wieder sanft. „Euer Vater will Euch niemals etwas Böses und er wird Euch mit Liebe und Fürsorge leiten, so wie er es auch bisher getan hat. Doch seid vorsichtig bei anderen und verlasst nicht zu früh sein Lager. Viele folgen Euch mit ihren Blicken.“

„Du auch?“ Legolas runzelte die Stirn und wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er kannte Eoran von Kindheit an. War er ihm zuerst ein Spielgefährte gewesen, wenn auch viele Jahrzehnte älter als er, so war er zu seinem Diener geworden und oft an seiner Seite. 

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, doch diese Zeit ist noch lange nicht gekommen. Ich wollte Euch nur warnen. Seid unbesorgt. Ich werde Euch niemals bedrängen.“

„Küss mich“, forderte Legolas ihn auf, doch der Diener schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte vergebt mir, Hír nín. Diesen Befehl werde ich nicht ausführen.“ Dann wandte er sich ab und ließ Legolas stehen. 

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob es anders wäre“, rief dieser unwillig und folgte dem Diener, der in den Nebenraum gegangen war. 

Eoran verharrte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es wäre anders. Es ist mit jedem anders. Keine Frau und kein Mann ist gleich und auch wenn Ihr jemanden verloren habt und ihn zu ersetzen sucht, wird Euch das niemals gelingen.“ 

Diese Mal lies Legolas ihn gehen, als der Diener mit seinen Aufgaben fortfuhr.

<<< >>>

Thranduil sah Legolas auf das Trainingsgelände der Garde laufen, als er, einen Kelch mit Dorwinion in der Hand, am Fenster seines Ankleidezimmers stand und hinaussah. Er lächelte, als er dessen Leichtfüßigkeit bemerkte. Es war, als würde eine Last von seiner Seele abfallen. 

Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, seinem Sohn zu begegnen, gleich nachdem dieser Zeuge seines Zusammenbruchs geworden war. Vom Bad aus hatte er zugehört, als Tirófin mit Legolas gesprochen hatte. Schuldgefühle und Scham hatten ihn schließlich dazu gebracht, das Wasser zu verlassen. Er sollte es sein, der Legolas dies alles offenbarte und doch konnte er es nicht. 

Langsam war er hinüber gegangen. Im Türrahmen war er stehengeblieben und hatte das Mitleid und das Entsetzen in den Zügen seines Sohnes gesehen. Das war es, was ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, Tirófin das Wort zu erteilen. Da war keine Abscheu, aber auch keine Angst gewesen und vor beidem hatte Thranduil sich gefürchtet. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er damit hätte umgehen sollen. 

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?“, sprach Thranduil Tirófin leise an, der still neben ihn getreten war. Keiner blickte den anderen an, sie wagten es nicht. 

Der Diener nickte. „Ich glaube, es ist besser so, wenn er es von Anfang an weiß. Er wird noch Fragen haben und mehr wissen wollen, aber fürs Erste schien er es gut verkraftet zu haben.“

Thranduil ließ die Hand mit dem Kelch sinken und Tirófin nahm ihn entgegen. Er stellte ihn neben sich auf einen Tisch und legte dann die Arme um den König, der sich erschöpft an ihn lehnte.  
„Habe ich dich verletzt?“, murmelte er schließlich nach einer Weile und Tirófin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wart heftiger als sonst, aber ich bin unversehrt. Sorgt Euch nicht“, beruhigte Tirófin ihn und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihn zu küssen. 

Er wusste, manchmal genoss Thranduil die sanften Zärtlichkeiten und es gab Nächte, da bat er ihn in sein Lager und stillte sein bloßes Verlangen mit ihm, ohne dass er von den Erinnerungen gequält wurde. 

Thranduil erwiderte den Kuss, löste sich dann aber von ihm. „Dies wird Legolas gehören, bis er sich von mir abwendet“, erklärte er. Tirófin nickte und begann dann damit, die langen Strähnen des weißgoldenen Haares zu bürsten, bis sie glatt und glänzend über die dunkelgraue Robe fielen. 

Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen halfen Thranduil dabei, endgültig zur Ruhe zu kommen und wieder zu seiner Gelassenheit zu finden. Träge ließ er seine Gedanken dahintreiben.  
Lange hatte er seine Augen davor verschlossen, dass es in seiner Verantwortung lag, Legolas in die Geheimnisse des Liebesspieles einzuweisen. Beinahe zu lange hatte er gezögert, Legolas in jene letzten Lektionen zu führen. Doch die eifrige Neugierde seines Sohnes und sein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in ihn hatten es auch ihm selbst leicht gemacht, die Zweisamkeit zu genießen. Seinen Sohn zu verführen und ihm Lust zu bereiten, war ihm leichter gefallen, als er befürchtet hatte. 

Der junge Elb hatte seine Verwirrung und anfängliche Schüchternheit schnell überwunden und war ihm leidenschaftlich entgegen gekommen. Eigentlich hatte er ihn nun mit der nächsten Lektion wecken wollen. 

Und er hatte ihm mehr von dem erzählen wollen, was ihm widerfahren war. Er durfte es Legolas nicht verschweigen, warum sein Vater manche Dinge nicht zulassen konnte und vielleicht ungewöhnlich reagieren mochte.

Noch in der Nacht hatte er versucht, sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen. Den Atem und die Wärme seines Sohnes neben sich zu spüren, hatte ihn gleichzeitig beruhigt und ihm die Zuversicht gegeben, sich dem stellen zu können. Doch als der Morgen näher kam, wurde er mehr und mehr von seinen Erinnerungen bedrängt. So schnell und heftig kam die Panik über ihn, dass er nur noch in den nächsten Raum hatte fliehen können. 

Er fürchtete, Legolas zu verängstigen, sollte er ihn in diesem Zustand sehen.  
Zitternd hatte er sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, während die Bilder seiner Erinnerungen ihn peinigten. Manchmal hatte dies geholfen, aber statt abzuebben, war die Panik schlimmer geworden, bis Tirófin ihn gefunden und fast schon dazu gezwungen hatte, ihn zu nehmen. 

Nein… er [style type=“italic“]hatte[/style] ihn gezwungen. Zwar ohne Gewalt und nur mit Worten, aber dennoch hatte er ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Thranduil wusste, dass er manchmal so tief in all dem versank, dass er nur so wieder daraus hervorbrechen konnte. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er es hasste, wenngleich er Tirófin für dessen Hilfe und Gegenwart dankbar war. Dieser Zwiespalt zerrte an ihm und ließ es ihn oft zu lange hinauszögern. Es war ein Kreis, aus dem er nicht ausbrechen konnte. 

Er glaubte den Stab noch immer tief in sich zu spüren, auch wenn er schmal und kaum breiter als ein Finger war. Sein Innerstes schmerzte, dort wo Tirófin ihn damit gereizt hatte, bis die Ekstase ihn mit sich gerissen und die Erinnerungen fortgespült hatte.  
Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl und er hasste es, dass er sich dem wieder und wieder ausliefern musste. Aber es war der einzige Weg, der ihn Ruhe finden ließ… zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. 

Er sah in den Spiegel. Eisblaue Augen blickten ihn kühl und gefasst an und keine Regung glitt über die vertrauten, ebenmäßigen Züge. Was mochte Legolas in ihm sehen?  
Nun, da er erlebt hatte, wie die Fassade zerbrach? Nun, da er wusste, dass alles nur Schein und Maskerade war: Seine Gelassenheit, seine Stärke, selbst seine Makellosigkeit.

Thranduil wusste, dass sein Sohn die Schönheit seines Vaters bewunderte, obgleich er selbst nicht weniger attraktiv war. Noch war er sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber bald würde er die Blicke bemerken und deuten können, die ihm folgten. 

Tirófin legte die Bürste zur Seite und reichte ihm eine mit Samt ausgeschlagene Schale, in der seine Ringe lagen. Langsam und bedächtig schob Thranduil sie an seine Finger. Sie waren Schmuckstücke und zugleich Insignien seiner Königswürde. Schwer waren sie und gaben ihm mit ihrem Gewicht und ihrer Massigkeit auch ein Gefühl der Ruhe, weshalb er sie praktisch immer trug. 

Es war kein Ring der Macht darunter und kurz stieg Bitterkeit in ihm auf deswegen. Elrond und Galadriel besaßen beide je einen der Ringe. Es gab einen Dritten, doch niemand wusste, wer ihn verwahrte. Die Ringe verliehen Macht und wirkten mit ihrer ganz eigenen Magie.  
Wie viel leichter wäre es für ihn gewesen, hätte er einen davon besessen? Wie viel wäre ihm und seinem Volk erspart geblieben? Wie viel würde ihm erspart bleiben, wäre er der Träger des dritten Elbenringes?

Seine Gedanken glitten zu den Meldungen und Berichten, die während der gestrigen Audienz angefertigt oder ihm per Boten zugestellt worden waren. Sie handelten von unterschiedlichen Ereignissen, die, jede für sich allein betrachtet, harmlos sein mochten. In ihrer Summe aber… Thranduil schloss langsam die Augen. Er war nicht mit der Gabe der Vorsehung gesegnet – oder verflucht worden – aber sein gesunder Verstand reichte ihm aus, um zu erkennen, dass dies nicht alles Zufall sein konnte. 

Er beschloss an die beiden Herrscher von Bruchtal und Lothlorien schreiben, um zu erfahren, ob diese Kenntnis über etwas hatten, das die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse würden erklären können.


	7. Schatten am Horizont

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für den König in der gewohnten Routine, die die Führung eines Reiches mit sich brachte.   
Von Legolas, der mit seinen eigenen Pflichten, seinem Unterricht und der Ausbildung zum Offizier der Garde vollauf beschäftigt war, sah er ebenfalls nicht viel. Im Grunde war das Thranduil nur recht. 

Er scheute sich davor, das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn zu suchen. Zu schnell und zu heftig war alles über ihn hereingebrochen und nach Jahrhunderten, in denen er nur dann körperliche Entspannung im Liebesspiel gesucht hatte, wenn er es nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, war es für ihn schlicht ungewohnt, sich allein um des Genusses willen der Intimität hinzugeben. 

Für Legolas war dies noch unbekannter, noch unvertrauter und Thranduil wollte seinem Sohn die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Diese erste Nacht hatte ganz offenbar für Legolas schon so viele neue Erkenntnisse gebracht, dass Thranduil nichts überstürzen wollte. 

Sein Sohn ging ihm zudem aus dem Weg. Nicht so, dass er jede Begegnung mit seinem Vater scheute, aber doch so, dass sie sich nur über den Weg liefen, wenn es unvermeidbar war oder wenn andere dabei waren. Nur zu den Malzeiten sahen sie sich unter vier Augen… sah man von den Dienern ab, die im Hintergrund auf Anweisungen warteten. Gerade vor ihnen wollte Thranduil kein persönliches Gespräch führen. 

Auf diese Weise zogen einige Wochen ins Land und an einem stürmischen Nachmittag wurden seine Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung gelenkt. 

Er hatte ein Gesuch des Königs von Dale, Breadán erhalten, der ihn um ein Treffen bat. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn es gab kaum Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihnen. Die bestehenden Verträge über Handel oder Reiserouten waren zu beider Zufriedenheit. Was also mochte den König so beunruhigen?   
Die Klagen und Berichte der letzten Audienz kamen Thranduil in den Sinn.   
Auch der Lange See und die daran angrenzende Stadt lagen im Norden seines Reiches. Hatten die Menschen mit ähnlichen merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen zu kämpfen, wie er? 

Thranduil hatte die Stadt im See nur selten besucht. Die steinernen Gebäude mit ihren engen, verwinkelten Gassen und Brücken behagten ihm nicht. Es war eine reiche Handelsstadt, die durch die Lage an einem wichtigen Knotenpunkt zu Wohlstand und Ansehen gelangt war. Die Bewohner, Abkömmlinge der Númenorer, die es bis in diese Gegend verschlagen hatte, waren eingebildet, hochmütig und hielten sich für gleichrangig mit den Elben. 

Thranduil vermied es für gewöhnlich, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, wenngleich er zu König Breadán recht gute Beziehungen pflegte. Dieser war noch jung, bewies aber dennoch Weitblick, diplomatisches Geschick und war ein angenehmer Verhandlungs- und Bündnispartner.   
Dies war der Grund, weshalb er hin und wieder Botschafter des Königs empfing und sich ihre Anliegen anhörte. 

Er nahm sich die Berichte noch einmal vor. Sie hatten von heftigen Winden gesprochen, von zerstörten Feldern, von nervösen Waldtieren. Thranduil las die Dokumente mehrmals durch und legte sie dann zur Seite.

In Gedanken versunken trat er auf eine kleine, offene Terrasse hinaus, von der aus er über den Wald hinweg bis zum Langen See blicken konnte. Der heftige Frühlingssturm zerrte an seiner Kleidung und blies ihm das Haar trotz seiner Krone vors Gesicht, so dass er es schließlich festhielt. Die Bäume bogen sich unter den Böen und er hörte, dass nicht weit entfernt einige Fichten dem Druck nachgaben und entwurzelt wurden. Das Knacken und Bersten von Ästen hallte bis zu ihm empor und er presste die Augen zusammen, als er den Schmerz der Bäume fühlen konnte. Durch seine Magie war er mit dem Wald verwoben, ein jeder war Teil des anderen und er fühlte es, wenn in seinem Reich etwas nicht stimmte. 

Sollte daher seine Unruhe kommen, die ihn in der letzten Zeit ergriffen hatte? Keines der Fenster und kein Balkon seines Palastes gingen in den Südosten hinaus. Dort lag der Amon blanc, der einsame Berg, auf dem Oropher einst eine Siedlung hatte errichten lassen. Irgendwann hatte er sie verlassen und war mit seinen Sindar und den Tawarwaith, die sich ihm anschließen wollten, weiter in den Norden gezogen. Den genauen Grund dafür kannte Thranduil nicht und er hatte ihn nie erfahren, da sein Vater kurze Zeit später der Schlacht von Dagorlad gefallen war. Er selbst hatte dann hier diesen Palast gebaut. Einen Palast im Berg, geschaffen aus teilweise bereits vorhandenen Höhlen, teilweise mit Hilfe der Zwerge des nahen Erebor in den Felsen geschlagen. Es sollte ein Palast werden wie der Elu Thingols und er sollte ihn, Thranduil, an Zeiten erinnern, in denen er noch frei von dem gewesen war, was wenig später sein Leben zu überschatten begann. 

Der Wind wurde heftiger. Er schnitt mit eisigen Böen in seine Haut und auch wenn ihm als Elb Hitze oder Kälte wenig ausmachten, so wurde ihm der Sturm nun doch unangenehm. Noch immer ohne Antworten kehrte er in den Versammlungsraum zurück. Wenn König Breadán mit den gleichen Problemen kämpfte, die auch an Thranduil herangetragen worden waren, so würde er bei ihrem Treffen davon erfahren. Vielleicht konnten sie gemeinsam herausfinden, was die Ursache war. 

Etwas mürrisch, denn er mochte es nicht, im Ungewissen zu sein, brach er das Siegel eines Briefes, der ihn aus Lothlorien erreicht hatte. Er las ihn und warf ihn dann in einer zornigen Geste zu Boden.


	8. Das Treffen der Könige

Auch Legolas beruhigte sich langsam, während die Tage, im für ihn immer gleichen Trott, dahinzogen. Die Lektionen der Tutoren wechselten sich mit den Übungen auf dem Kampfplatz und mit Reitstunden ab. Ab und an wurde er zum Wachdienst eingeteilt, den er als Anwärter zum Offizier der Garde, ebenso ableisten musste wie die anderen. Es störte ihn nicht denn er mochte es, in voller Bewaffnung die Tore und Portale der unterirdischen Hallen oder einige der Pfade zu bewachen, die in ihrer Nähe lagen. 

Noch war es ihm verwehrt, weiter entfernt auf Patrouille zu gehen und insgeheim ärgerte ihn das. Die Jahre der Kindheit lagen schon lange hinter ihm und er war auch kein Jüngling mehr. Er war jung, ja, aber er galt schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten als erwachsen. 

Was allerdings in jener Nacht geschehen war, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er noch längst nicht alles darüber wusste, was das Leben eines erwachsenen Elben ausmachte. Er hatte die Zweisamkeit mit seinem Vater genossen und die Zärtlichkeit und Behutsamkeit, mit der dieser ihm begegnet war, hatten ihm ein wenig jener Geborgenheit zurückgegeben, die er als Kind empfunden hatte. 

Irgendwann in den letzten Jahrzehnten hatten sie sich aber voneinander entfernt. Sich nun wieder auf diese ganz andere Weise seinem Vater zu nähern, war neu und verwirrend für Legolas. Deshalb war er auch in den ersten Tagen nach ihrem Liebesspiel nervös gewesen, wenn er seinem Vater gegenübertrat.   
Sobald er ihn ansah, stiegen Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht vor ihm auf, auch wenn sie reichlich verschwommen waren. Sein Körper reagiert heftig, sobald er den Geruch nach Kiefern und Buchen wahrnahm, der so typisch für seinen Vater war und selbst beim Training mit den anderen Anwärtern der Garde musste er sich konzentrieren, um nicht an den Kampf mit seinem Vater erinnert zu werden. 

Aber es wurde einfacher und Legolas merkte, dass sein Vater ihn zwar ab und an beobachtete, ihn aber weder aufforderte noch ihn abzuweisen schien und er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. 

Was ihn jedoch nicht losließ, war die Erinnerung an das, was er im Ankleidezimmer beobachtet hatte.   
Es irritierte ihn, dass weder Tirófin noch Thranduil so gewirkt hatten, als ob sie Schmerzen hätten und doch fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, wenn er sich selbst an jenem verborgenen Eingang zu seinem Körper berührte. Dann stellte er eines Nachts fest, dass es einfacher und angenehmer war, wenn er etwas Öl verwendete. Mehr als einmal fand er sogar innerhalb weniger Minuten die Erfüllung, als er, nach einigen Versuchen etwas mutiger geworden, einen und schließlich zwei Finger ein Stück weit in sich schob. 

In gewisse Weise beruhigte ihn das, bestätigte es doch Tirófins Worte. Seinen Vater, oder den Diener darauf anzusprechen, wagte er nicht.

An einem Abend, als sie ihr gemeinsames und wie üblich schweigend eingenommenes Mahl beendet hatten, hielt Thranduil seinen Sohn zurück.

Er bedeutete ihm, auf seinem Platz sitzen zu bleiben und wartete dann, bis die Diener den Tisch abgeräumt und den Raum verlassen hatten.   
Seine Stimme war kühl und so distanziert, wie sie vor ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht gewesen war. Es irritierte Legolas, aber die Worte waren so faszinierend, dass sie ihn ablenkten. 

„Ich nehme an, du hast von den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen im Norden unseres Reiches erfahren?“ Thranduil wartete, bis Legolas knapp nickte. Dann fuhr er fort: „König Breadán hat einem Treffen zugestimmt und ich werde mich deshalb zum nächsten Mondwechsel mit ihm an der Mündung des Waldlandflusses treffen. Ich möchte erfahren, ob er Kenntnis über ähnliche Vorkommnisse in seinem Reich hat.“

Sein Blick suchte den seines Sohnes und Legolas musste sich beherrschen, um nicht vor lauter Erwartung vom Stuhl aufzuspringen. Noch nie hatte er bei einem der diplomatischen Gespräche dabei sein dürfen, die sein Vater ab und an führte. Selbst die Sitzungen mit dem Rat waren ihm verwehrt. Er wusste, dass es meist langweilig und endlose Diskussionen waren und trotzdem brannte er darauf, endlich daran teilhaben zu dürfen. Er war der Prinz und war es als solcher nicht sein Recht, ebenfalls die Geschicke des Reiches mitzubestimmen? 

„Ich möchte, dass du mich dorthin begleitest“, sprach Thranduil die Worte aus, auf die Legolas schon lange gewartet hatte. Noch vor einem Jahrzehnt wäre er vor Freude wohl laut gejubelt. Nun aber wusste er sich besser zu beherrschen und nickte nur knapp. „Welche Aufgabe soll ich dabei erfüllen?“, erkundigte er sich so gefasst, wie es ihm möglich war. 

Thranduil nippte an seinem Weinkelch, den er sich noch hatte bringen lassen. „Keine direkte. Ich erwarte lediglich von dir, dass du anwesend bist und beobachtest. Lerne.“  
Seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum. Es war ein Befehl und Legolas neigte bestätigend den Kopf. „Wann willst du aufbrechen?“ 

„Am Morgen des übernächsten Tages. Die Menschen ziehen es vor, Verhandlungen im Licht der Sonne abzuhalten. Sie ziehen ihre Wärme und ihre Helligkeit dem sanften Glanz des Mondes vor.“ 

„Ich werde bereit sein“. 

Thranduil nickte nur und entließ ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand. 

Legolas gehorchte und verließ mit ruhigen Schritten den Raum. Kaum hatte sich aber die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, sprang er mit einem kaum unterdrückten Freudenschrei in die Luft und rannte dann in seine Gemächer, um sich für die Reise vorzubereiten. Es war zwar keine mehrere Tage dauernde Reise bis zu der Stelle, wo der Waldlandfluss in den Langen See mündete, aber er wollte vorbereitet sein. 

<<< >>>

Die Stunde der Abreise war gekommen und Thranduil trat aus dem Portal seiner Hallen heraus. Sein Hirsch war bereits hergebracht worden und das herrliche Tier wartete in gelassener Sanftmut auf seinen Reiter. Nur ihn duldete es auf seinem Rücken und Thranduil lohnte es ihm, indem er ihn nicht in einem Stall gefangen hielt, sondern frei im Wald umherstreifen ließ, wie es dem Hirsch gefiel. Nur wenn er ihn brauchte, rief er ihn zu sich und das Tier war noch jedes Mal seiner Bitte gefolgt. 

Er strich ihm über den stolz erhobenen Hals und schwang sich dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung in den Sattel. Seine Begleiter bestiegen ebenfalls ihre Pferde und Legolas, der vor Aufregung regelrecht zappelig wirkte, lenkte seinen weißen Hengst neben den Hirsch.   
„Guten Morgen, Aran nín“, grüßte er ihn, wie es sich für ein Mitglied der Garde geziemte. Thranduil nahm den Gruß mit einem Neigen des Kopfes entgegen. 

Sein Sohn nannte ihn nie beim Namen, sondern verwendete entweder den Titel seiner Königswürde, bezeichnete ihn als Lord oder schlicht als Vater. Je nachdem, in welcher Gesellschaft sie sich gerade befanden.   
So viel Distanz dies zwischen ihnen aufbaute, so war Thranduil doch gerade jetzt froh darüber. Legolas trug die eng anliegende Uniform der Garde und war mit seinen beiden Langmessern, Pfeil und Bogen und einem Dolch bewaffnet. Sein langes Haar fiel ihm offen auf den Rücken und wurde nur von den beiden Zöpfen über den Ohren gehalten, die hinten zu einem einzigen zusammenliefen. Es glänzte wie Gold in der Sonne und Thranduil ertappte sich dabei, dass er es gerne durch seine Finger hätte gleiten lassen. 

Thranduil erschrak über diesen Gedanken, der viel zu intim und, selbst wenn man ihre geänderte Beziehung in Betracht zog, unverfroren war. Nicht er war es, der einen Kontakt initiieren sollte, sondern Legolas.   
Um sich abzulenken, hob er eine Hand zum Aufbruch und ritt dann in einem raschen Tempo über die Brücke hinweg und in den schattigen Wald hinein. Legolas und ein Dutzend Offiziere der Garde folgten ihm. 

Es war ein kühler Frühlingstag. Schwere Wolken hingen am Himmel aber sie kündeten dennoch nicht von Regen. Der Sturm hatte noch einen ganzen Tag lang gewütet und dies waren die letzten Reste des Unwetters. Die Schäden, die es verursacht hatte, waren noch überall im Wald zu sehen und mehr als einmal mussten sie umgestürzten Bäumen ausweichen oder einem Bachlauf folgen, bis sie eine Stelle fanden, die trotz des vom starken Regen hohen Wasserstandes noch seicht genug war, um eine Passage zu erlauben. 

Deshalb kamen sie nicht so zügig voran, wie es Thranduil lieb gewesen wäre. Er zog es vor bei Nacht und im Licht des Mondes zu reisen, wenngleich das helle Tageslicht auch seinen Reiz hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Legolas, der kaum einmal aus den Hallen herauskam und wenn doch, dann entfernte er sich nur einige Meilen weit vom Palast. 

Er war das einzige Mitglied seiner Familie, das Thranduil noch geblieben war und er wollte nicht auch ihn verlieren. War es deshalb verwunderlich, dass er ihn kaum aus den Augen lassen wollte und verhinderte, dass er ihn Gefahr geraten konnte? 

Allmählich gelangten sie in Bereiche des Waldes, die sein Sohn noch nie betreten hatte und er schaute sich neugierig um. Er wirkte jünger, als er es war, während er mit großen Augen einen Wasserfall betrachtete, oder eine bizarr geformte Felsformation. Der Regen hatte den letzten verbliebenen Schnee schmelzen lassen, aber noch war nicht überall das frische Grün der neuerwachten Natur zu sehen. Ganze Abschnitte ihres Weges waren deshalb trist und mehr braun als grün. 

Thranduil konnte aber das auf die Wärme des Frühjahrs wartende, pflanzliche Leben in den Knospen, Wurzeln und Knollen fühlen und er wusste, dass bald alles frisch und grün sein würde.   
Um die Jahreszeit zu würdigen, trug er eine lindgrüne Tunika und einen Umhang in einer nur wenig dunkleren Farbe. Seine Schultern waren von ledernen Kappen bedeckt, die an sich entfaltende Blätter erinnerten. In seiner Krone hatte er schon vor einigen Tagen die silbergrauen Flechten des Winters gegen die ersten grünen Ranken eingetauscht. 

Legolas plauderte inzwischen mit einem der anderen Offiziere und Thranduil sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie waren nun schon einige Stunden unterwegs und es war nicht mehr weit bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt.   
Gleichzeitig näherten sie sich nun aber auch jenem Gebiet, aus dem ihm von den merkwürdigen Vorfällen berichtet worden war. 

Der Wald sah vollkommen unauffällig aus, ließ man die Schäden durch den Sturm außer Acht, der hier offenbar noch schlimmer gewütet hatte als nahe bei den Hallen. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Selbst die Tiere, die sie hin und wieder sahen, waren so ruhig und gelassen wie immer. 

Legolas musste seinen forschenden Blich bemerkt haben, denn er lenkte sein Pferd neben Thranduil. „Dies hier ist die Gegend, von der die Elben bei der Audienz berichtet haben, nicht wahr?“, erkundige er sich ernst. 

Thranduil nickte knapp. „Die Tiere seien nervös gewesen oder wären offenbar grundlos geflohen. Starker Wind hätte Schäden angerichtet und auch über dem Langen See hätten ungewöhnliche Unwetter getobt“, fasste er knapp zusammen, was er wusste. 

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Auch er sah sich nun genauer um. „Durch den Sturm kann man nicht mehr erkennen, ob es hier wirklich ein eng begrenztes Unwetter gegeben hatte.“

„Wenn, dann hätten es die Wachen von den Hallen aus bemerkt und gemeldet“, gab Thranduil ein wenig abwesend zurück. Er lenkte seinen Hirsch vom Pfad fort und stieg bei einem Holundergebüsch ab. Einige geknickte Zweige hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Als er sich danach bückte und sie genauer untersuchte, stellte er fest, dass sie schon länger abgebrochen sein mussten und die Schäden nicht vom vergangenen Unwetter stammen konnten. Die Bruchstellen waren eingetrocknet und die wenigen, noch kaum aus den Knospen herausgewachsenen, jungen Blätter darüber bereits dürr. Zu dürr, für seinen Geschmack. Es schien, als hätte etwas jedes Leben aus ihnen gesaugt und als er sich auch den Rest des Busches ansah, bemerkte er dort ähnliche Schäden. 

Er zog einen Dolch und schnitt eine der noch augenscheinlich grünen Ruten ab. Das Mark im Inneren war nicht weiß, sondern von grauer Farbe und hatte eine seltsam schmierige Struktur.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Legolas war ihm gefolgt und besah sich das Mark ebenfalls. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Thranduil mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

<<< >>>

König Breadán erwartete sie bereits, als sie einige Zeit später den Wald verließen und über die flachen, sumpfigen Wiesen an der Mündung des Waldlandflusses ritten. 

„König Thranduil!“, begrüßte ihn Breadán. „Seid willkommen. Doch bevor wir über den Grund sprechen, der Euch hergeführt haben mochte, bitte ich Euch, mir noch ein Stück am See entlang zu folgen. Die Wiesen sind zu nass und vom Regen zu aufgeweicht, als dass wir hier Konferenz halten könnten. Begleitet mich deshalb zu einem felsigen Uferabschnitt“, forderte er ihn auf. 

Thranduil, der gehofft hatte, dass der menschliche König eine geeignetere Stelle als die beinahe überflutete Wiese kannte, nickte. „Reitet voran, König Breadán. Hier ist es wahrlich zu feucht, um erfolgreiche Gespräche zu führen.“

Sie setzten sich erneut in Bewegung. Die beiden Könige ritten Seite an Seite voran, gefolgt von Legolas, dem sich einer der menschlichen Offiziere hinzugesellte. Die Eskorte der beiden Herrscher ritt teils neben, teils hinter ihnen und schirmte sie so von allen Seiten, außer von vorne, ab. 

Thranduil hob leicht irritiert eine Braue und betrachtete die Formation, in die sich die Elben seiner Garde, von den Menschen vorgegeben, bereitwillig eingereiht hatten.   
„Befürchtet Ihr einen Überfall, dass Ihr eine solche Maßnahme für nötig erachtet?“

Breadán warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Seitenblick zu und seufzte dann leise. „Es sind merkwürdige Dinge in der Stadt geschehen, die mich beunruhigen. Aber lasst uns darüber sprechen, wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Seht, diesen Ort habe ich ausgewählt.“ Er deutete nach vorne, wo eine flache Felsplatte über dem Niveau der sie umgebenden Wiesen lag. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen war bereits dort aufgestellt worden und Diener warteten mit Speis und Trank auf die beiden Herrscher und ihre Entourage. 

Als sie den felsigen Untergrund erreicht hatten, saß Thranduil ab und übergab die Zügel des Hirsches an einen der Elben. Dann winkte er Legolas heran und wandte sich an den menschlichen König. „Mein Sohn Legolas, hat mich zu diesem Treffen begleitet. Ich bitte Euch, ihm die Gunst zu gewähren, an dem Gespräch teilzunehmen.“

Es war nicht wirklich eine Bitte, doch der Form halber wählte Thranduil die Worte als solche. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, den anderen König vor den Kopf zu stoßen. 

Breadán sah überrascht zu Legolas, der inzwischen neben seinen Vater getreten war. „Prinz Legolas, seid mir willkommen!“ Er musterte den jungen Elben, der die Größe seines Vaters nicht ganz erreicht hatte, ihn aber mit der gleichen stoischen Gelassenheit musterte.   
Dann sah er wieder zu Thranduil auf, der auch ein Stück größer als er selbst war. „Es war mir bekannt, dass Ihr einen Sohn Euer eigen nennt, doch nicht, dass er schon ein erwachsener Mann ist.“ 

„Die Zeit vergeht für Elben anders als für Menschen“, gab Thranduil zurück. 

Breadán nickte lächelnd. „So scheint es.“ Er winkte einem Diener, der von irgendwoher einen dritten Stuhl brachte und an den Tisch stellte. „Nehmt Platz und labt Euch nach der Reise. Das Unwetter hat Euren Weg nicht behindert, hoffe ich?“

Thranduil ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder und griff nach dem Kelch mit Wein, den einer der Diener vor ihn stellte. „Der Sturm war heftig“, stimmte er dann zu. „Die Schäden sind noch nicht behoben, doch waren sie nicht schlimmer, als ich es erwartet hatte.“   
Er trank einen Schluck und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er das vollmundige Aroma wahrnahm. 

Breadán schmunzelte. Er hatte den Elbenkönig nicht aus den Augen gelassen. „So schmeckt Euch der Wein?“ Schalk klang in seiner Stimme mit und Thranduil legte ein wenig den Kopf schräg. Sein durchdringender Blick prallte an dem Menschen ab. „Wein aus Dorwinion“, erklärte dieser. „Jedoch nicht jener, der für gewöhnlich unter diesem Namen gehandelt wird. Der wird meistens aus verschiedenen Rebsorten gemischt, so dass er immer wieder ein wenig anders schmeckt. Dies hier ist jedoch ein Wein, der nur aus einer einzigen Rebsorte gekeltert wird. Sein Aroma ähnelt sich immer und nur die Wärme der Sonne entscheidet darüber, wie stark es ausgeprägt ist. Ihr mögt ihn?“

Thranduil erlaubte sich ein feines Lächeln. „Wollt Ihr mich ködern oder mir einen Handel vorschlagen?“

Breadán lachte. „Keines von beidem. Ich möchte Euch anbieten, Euch die Möglichkeit zu eröffnen, diesen Wein zu beziehen und da ist es doch nur angebracht, ihn Euch kosten zu lassen, meint Ihr nicht auch?“

„Ihr seid nicht nur ein weiser König, wie mir scheint, sondern auch ein gerissener Händler.“ Thranduil hob den Kelch zu einem spöttischen Toast und trank erneut einen Schluck, bevor er ihn wieder abstellte. „Doch nun lasst uns zum eigentlichen Grund diese Treffens kommen. Sagt mir: ist in der letzten Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches in Eurem Reich vorgefallen?“ 

Breadán wurde ebenso schnell ernst wie Thranduil. Er beugte sich vor und verschränkte die Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Es gehen seltsame Dinge vor in der Stadt. Seit einem Mondumlauf etwa, berichteten mir die Späher. Es begann damit, dass immer wieder Wirbel im Wasser der Kanäle entstanden, wo vorher kaum eine Strömung gewesen war.   
Ein Haus ging in Flammen auf, ohne dass wir einen Grund hätten feststellen können. Boote kenterten ohne, dass sie Leck gewesen wären.   
Dann…“ Er atmete tief durch und Thranduil sah, dass der Mensch blass geworden war. „Bis jetzt sind betraf es nur Tiere. Ein Hund, einige Katzen, Schweine oder Ziegen… sie verschwanden aus den Ställen und von den Gassen. Wir fanden sie an ganz anderen Stellen in der Stadt. Alle waren tot und seltsam zugerichtet. Ihre Augen und ihr Blut war grau und…“

Thranduil hob eine Hand und unterbrach die Worte des Menschen. Er winkte einen der Elben heran und befahl ihm, die Holunderrute zu bringen, die er mitgenommen hatte. „Auf dem Weg hierher ist mir an einem Strauch etwas aufgefallen“, erklärte er dann dem menschlichen König. 

Der Elb reichte König Breadán den Zweig und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Der Mensch sah für einen Moment irritiert auf Thranduil und betrachtete dann den Zweig. „Er scheint gesund zu sein“, stellte er fest. 

„Nein. Betrachtet das Mark. Der halbe Strauch war bereits dürr und das Laub, das starb noch während es aus den Knospen wuchs, ist von seltsamer Farbe.“

Der König nahm sich ein Messer und schlitzte die Rute auf, so dass er das Innere betrachten konnte. Das Mark, eigentlich weiß und einem Schwamm ähnlich, war klebrig, grau und bildete lange, schleimige Fäden. 

Breadán sah mit vor Sorge gerunzelter Stirn zu Thranduil. „Etwas Ahnliches habe ich auch bei den toten Tieren gefunden“, sagte er leise. „Noch sind keine Menschen zu Schaden gekommen, oder ist in Eurem Reich…?“

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Krankheit, oder was auch immer es sein mag, tritt bis jetzt nur in einem kleinen Gebiet, hier in der Nähe, auf. Doch erhielt ich Bericht von Tieren, die in wilder Flucht durch den Wald hetzten und von lokal begrenzten Stürmen.“

„So wisst auch Ihr nicht, was es damit auf sich haben könnte? Ich hatte gehofft, Euch wäre in Eurem Leben schon einmal etwas Ähnliches begegnet.“ Breadán seufzte leise und rieb sich über die Stirn. 

„Nein. Etwas Derartiges habe ich noch nie gesehen“, bestätigte Thranduil düster. Er streckte die Hand aus und näherte sich langsam dem nun auf größerer Fläche freigelegten Mark. „Dies ist keine gewöhnliche Krankheit“, murmelte er schließlich. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. 

„Die verendeten Tiere… habt Ihr sie verbrannt?“, fragte er den menschlichen König. 

Breadán schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ersten ja, doch gerade heute Morgen wurde noch eine Ziege gefunden. Ich gab Anweisung, sie bis zu meiner Rückkehr aufzubewahren. Wollt Ihr sie Euch ansehen?“

Thranduil nickte. 

Breadán stand mit einer raschen Bewegung auf. „Gut. Kommt. Ich habe mit Fähren übersetzen lassen, die groß genug sind, auch Euch und Eure Begleiter in die Stadt zu bringen.“ 

„Es werden mich nur ein Teil der Elben begleiten“, gab Thranduil zurück und gab dann dem Hauptmann der Gruppe Anweisungen, nachdem dieser auf einen Wink seines Königs hin zu ihm geeilt war. 

Neun Krieger, sechs Schwertkämpfer und drei Bogenschützen, schlossen sich mit Legolas dem Elbenkönig an, während die übrigen drei bei den Pferden am Ufer blieben. 

Breadán, der es still beobachtet hatte, begleitete die Elben zu einem nahegelegenen Steg, an dem die Fähren warteten. „Vertraut Ihr mir so wenig, dass Ihr glaubt beinahe Eure ganze Entourage mitnehmen zu müssen?“, neckte er Thranduil, doch so leise, dass außer Thranduil und Legolas wohl niemand sonst hörte.“

„Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein“, gab Thranduil ruhig zurück. 

Breadán warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie hatten den Steg erreicht und die Elben gingen, zusammen mit dem menschlichen König und dessen Begleitern, an Bord. 

Legolas hielt sich etwas verunsichert an der Reling fest und schaute auf das sich unter ihm bewegende Wasser hinab. Die Stadt lag mitten im See und es würde einige Zeit dauern, sie zu erreichen. Der Wind war immer noch stark und so lag der See nicht ruhig da, sondern wurde in heftigen Wellen aufgepeitscht. 

Thranduil bemerkte die Unsicherheit seines Sohnes und trat zu ihm. „Schau nicht auf das Wasser, sondern richte deine Augen auf den Horizont oder auf die Stadt“, riet er ihm leise. 

Legolas fuhr erschrocken zusammen und schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. Die unerwartete Nähe zu seinem Vater erregte ihn sichtlich und Thranduil konnte geradezu beobachten, wie sich die Augen seines Sohnes vor Verlangen verdunkelten und dessen Atem stockte.   
Der junge Elb machte eine unbewusste Bewegung auf seinen Vater zu und Thranduil wich zurück. „Nicht hier“, wies er ihn zwar leise aber scharf zurück. 

Legolas errötete und senkte den Blick. Dann wandte er sich um und drehte seinem Vater den Rücken zu. Thranduil blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm stehen und trat dann, um Legolas mit den noch verwirrenden Empfindungen, die er mit seiner Nähe in ihm auslöste, nicht noch zusätzlich zu belasten, zu Breadán. Der menschliche König stand mit der Erfahrung eines Lebens in einer ins Wasser gebauten Stadt, breitbeinig auf den hölzernen Planken stand und ertrug die Schaukelbewegungen der Fähre gleichmütig. 

Thranduil machte das Schaukeln ebenfalls nichts aus, auch wenn er sich nicht gerne auf dem Wasser aufhielt. „Was glaubt Ihr, was dafür verantwortlich ist?“, setzte er ihr unterbrochenes Gespräch wieder fort, auch, um sich von seinem Sohn abzulenken. Bisher hatte er es vermieden Legolas nahe zu kommen, um ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen. Dass sein Sohn jedoch so stark auf ihn reagierte, dass es schon genügte, wenn er neben ihm stand, irritierte Thranduil. 

„Wenn ich das bloß wüsste“, seufzte der König.


	9. Ein grausiger Fund

Legolas gewöhnte sich schnell an das Schaukeln und dank Thranduils Rat verschwand auch die anfängliche Übelkeit rasch. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis er auf der Fähre umherging. Seinen Vater und den menschlichen König, die nun über einen Handel mit dem Wein aus Dorwinion diskutierten, ignorierte er dabei so gut er konnte. Das hieß, er konnte es eigentlich gar nicht. 

Immer wieder sah er zu dem großgewachsenen Elben hinüber. Der hier auf dem See noch stärkere Wind peitschte ihm die langen, seidigen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und zerrte an seiner Kleidung. Die lindgrüne Tunika war feucht von der aufspritzenden Gischt und hatte sich am Saum dunkel gefärbt, dort, wo sie von über die Reling schwappendem Wasser nass geworden war. Es schien seinen Vater nicht zu kümmern. 

Vorhin, als sein Vater plötzlich so unerwartete dicht hinter ihm gestanden hatte, hatte Legolas nicht verhindern können, dass sein Körper mit heftigem Begehren reagierte. Schon den ganzen Tag über war er seinem Vater so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr und das blieb nicht ohne Wirkung auf ihn. Er fragte sich, ob sie nur diese eine Nacht miteinander verbringen würden, oder ob noch weitere folgten. Hatte sein Vater nicht von einer langen Zeit der Unterweisung gesprochen?

Der junge Elb war verwirrt, aber er wusste auch nicht, wen er hätte um Rat fragen sollen. Dies war nichts, was er mit seinen Freunden besprechen wollte, zumal er annahm, dass sie diese Lektionen schon längst erhalten hatten. Drei von ihnen waren immerhin schon gebunden und zwei waren eifrig dabei, ihre Angebeteten zu umwerben. Sie mussten also schon längst Bescheid wissen. 

Legolas war dies schon vor einigen Tagen bewusst geworden und er fragte sich, nicht ohne sich zu ärgern, warum sein Vater ihn so lange im Unklaren gelassen hatte. Oder wollte er nicht, dass er von all dem wusste? Der Prinz seufzte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er fand keine Antwort. Seinen Vater damit zu konfrontieren scheute er sich jedoch. 

Um sich abzulenken - der Wind, der die eigentlich locker sitzende Kleidung eng an den Körper seines Vaters presste und so beinahe nichts der Fantasie überließ, war eine zu große Verlockung - ging er zu den Menschen hinüber, die König Breadán ans Ufer begleitet hatten. 

Menschen hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Zwar kannte er nur die Botschafter, die die Hallen seines Vaters ab und an aufsuchten und die Händler, die von der Stadt im See zu ihnen kamen, doch ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, mehr über dieses Volk zu erfahren. 

„Ihr seid Prinz Legolas, nicht wahr?“, sprach ihn einer der Soldaten des Königs an. 

„Der bin ich“, gab Legolas selbstsicher zurück. 

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr noch nie unsere Stadt besucht habt?“, wollte ein anderer wissen. Der Mann musterte den Elben freundlich. „Sogar König Thranduil kommt ab und an zu unsrem König.“

Legolas nickte. Er wusste, dass sich die beiden Könige nicht immer an den Grenzen des Reiches trafen, sondern sich auch in den jeweiligen Palästen aufsuchten. „Ich war bisher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt“, gab er reichlich nichtssagend zurück. Dennoch schien die Antwort den Menschen zu genügen. 

Der Sturm frischte weiter auf und zerrte an dem wild knatternden Segel, so dass sie nun in rascher Fahrt über das Wasser glitten.   
„Dieser Wind ist merkwürdig“, murmelte ein dritter Mann, der das Steuer der Fähre übernommen hatte. Zwei andere, die im seichten Gewässer des Ufers die Fähre mit zwei langen Stangen vorwärts geschoben hatten und nun nichts zu tun hatten, blickten ebenfalls voller Sorge zum Himmel auf. Schwere Wolken hingen dort und wurden von den starken Windböen vorangetrieben. Am Horizont hing die Wolkendecke so tief, dass die Spitzen der Berge darin verschwanden. Als Legolas hinübersah, zuckten die ersten Blitze und ein lauter Donner grollte übers Wasser. 

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. In seinem Leben hatte er schon viele Gewitter erlebt, doch nie war er dabei unter freiem Himmel gewesen. Stets hatte er sich unter der Krone der Bäume ein trockenes Plätzchen suchen können und wenn er einmal einen Blitz gesehen hatte, dann nie so nahe und meist nur von den Hallen seines Vaters aus. 

Unruhig wandte er sich von den Menschen ab und trat zu den beiden Königen. Breadán blickte ebenfalls voller Sorge zu dem sich rasch nähernden Unwetter hinüber. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Solche Unwetter so kurz hintereinander sind für diese Jahreszeit nicht normal.“ 

„Ich stimme Euch zu. Es ist zu spät im Jahr für Stürme und zu früh für diese schweren Gewitter.“ Die Fähre schaukelte nun heftig und Thranduil griff nach Legolas Arm, um ihn zu stützen. „Bleib in meiner Nähe“, wies er ihn an. „Das Unwetter wird uns erreichen, bevor wir in der Stadt sind.“ 

Legolas, dankbar für den Halt, nickte nur. Er war ein beinahe vollständig ausgebildeter Krieger und würde sich nicht vor einem Kampf scheuen. Dieses Unwetter entzog sich jedoch seiner Kontrolle. Die Spannung in der Luft ließ seine Haut unangenehm kribbeln. 

Thranduil murmelte leise einen Elbenzauber. Es würde den Wind nicht bändigen, aber es half, ihn ein wenig milder zu stimmen, so dass die Fähre ruhiger und zielgerichteter durch das Wasser gleiten konnte. 

Dennoch kam der Regen, der mit seinem Wasservorhang inzwischen die Sicht auf die Berge komplett verhinderte, immer näher. Die Stadt war jedoch nicht mehr fern und gerade, als die ersten dicken Tropfen in ihrer Nähe zu fallen begannen, gingen sie an einem der stabilen Kais an Land. 

Legolas blieb nicht viel Zeit um sich umzuschauen, denn Breadán scheuchte seine Gäste durch einige Gassen und über etliche Stege und Brücken, bis sie eine große Halle erreichten. „Schnell, kommt herein“, trieb er sie zur Eile an und sowohl die Elben, als auch seine Soldaten beeilten sich, dem nun mit Macht einsetzenden Regen zu entkommen. Er prasselte so laut auf die Straßen und Dächer nieder, dass man kein Wort verstehen konnte. 

Breadán führte seine Gäste in einen Konferenzraum und ließ dann trockene Tücher bringen, damit die Elben die Nässe aus ihren Haaren loswerden konnten. Erstaunt betrachtete er dann die beinahe noch trockene Kleidung der Elben. Nur Thranduils Umhang, der schon auf der Fähre gelitten hatte, war nass.   
„Ihr werdet mir wohl nie verraten, wie Ihr Stoffe herstellen könnt, denen kein Regen etwas ausmachen kann“, scherzte er. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie von Regen überrascht worden waren und immer war Thranduil weitgehend trocken geblieben, während er durchnässt worden war. 

Thranduil schmunzelte nur und auch Legolas, der um das Geheimnis wusste, schwieg. 

König Breadán gab sich mit einem Lachen geschlagen. „Es ist ein Zauber, nicht wahr? Es muss einer sein“, startete er einen letzten Versuch und dieses Mal nickte Thranduil. „Nun, da Ihr selbst das Geheimnis erraten hat, kann ich es Euch bestätigen. Es ist tatsächlich ein Zauber, der den Regen davon abhält, den Stoff unserer Roben zu benetzen.“

Breadán schüttelte amüsierte lachend den Kopf. 

Legolas warf seinem Vater einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Es war kein Zauber, sondern lag schlicht in der Natur der Elben, dass Wasser oder Schmutz sie nicht im gleichen Maße bedecken konnten, wie es bei den Menschen der Fall war. Die Halbwahrheit, die der Elbenkönig so scheinbar unwillig zugegen hatte, hatte die Neugierde des menschlichen Königs besänftigt, ohne ihm tatsächlich der Wahrheit nahe zu bringen. Legolas würde sich diesen Winkelzug merken und nun verstand er auch, weshalb sein Vater ihn zu diesem Treffen mitgenommen hatte. 

Das Gespräch der Könige hatte sich unterdessen wieder den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen zugewandt und nun führte sie Breadán in einen etwas abgeschiedenen Raum des Palastes, der wohl unterhalb des Wasserspiegels liegen musste. An den Wänden sickerte Wasser herein und es roch modrig. 

In der Mitte des Raumes lag auf einem hölzernen Tisch der Kadaver einer Ziege.  
Die Verwesung hatte bereits eingesetzt und einige Maden krochen über das aufgerissene Fleisch des Tieres. Legolas, der sich bei dem ekelerregenden Anblick eine Hand vor den Mund presste, sah zu seinem Vater hinüber. 

Thranduil war merklich blass geworden, doch er presste lediglich die Lippen zusammen, während er den Tisch mit langsamen Schritten umrundete und dabei das Tier, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihm übrig war, von allen Seiten betrachtete.   
„Dies ist weder das Werk eines Tieres, noch eines Unfalles oder das eines Jägers“, stellte er fest. 

Breadán nickte. Legolas, der es bis jetzt vermieden hatte, den Kadaver näher zu betrachten, sah genauer hin. Der Leib der Ziege war aufgerissen worden und an den Rändern hingen Muskelstränge, Sehnen und Fellfetzen. Die Knochen der Beine und auch die Wirbelsäule waren an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und so merkwürdig verdreht, als wäre das Tier herumgewirbelt worden. 

„Hat das was mit den Strudeln im Wasser zu tun?“, fragte Legolas unsicher. 

„Wohl eher nicht“, sagte Breadán. „Das Tier war trocken, als man es fand. Aber Ihr könntet dennoch Recht haben“, fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. „Es treten immer wieder kleine Wirbelstürme auf, die durch die Straßen fegen und für allerlei Zerstörung sorgen. Vielleicht sind die Tiere in diese Winde geraten und so gestorben.“

Thranduil legte zweifelnd den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Und was ist mit dem Blut? Es hat sich auf eine Weise verändert, die sich nicht mit Wind erklären lässt.“

Die Blicke der Könige trafen sich und Sorge lag darin. 

<<< >>>

Thranduil war froh, als sie den Raum wieder verließen. „Werdet Ihr Boten zu den anderen menschlichen Völkern aussenden?“, fragte er, während sie die schmale, steinerne Treppe wieder hinaufstiegen. 

„Es sind bereits einige unterwegs. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie uns viel werden berichten können. Es sei denn, das, was uns hier heimsucht, war vorher schon wo anders. Kommt.“ Sie waren am Ende der Treppe angekommen und rechts von ihnen lag ein Bogengang, der einen prachtvollen Garten umschloss. Noch immer peitschte der Regen darauf hinab und die Sonne wurde von dichten Wolken verdunkelt. Dennoch waren unzählige, farbenprächtige Blumenbeete und verschiedene Bäume zu erkennen. 

Breadán bog in den Bogengang ab und Thranduil folgte ihm mit Legolas. Er war bereits hier gewesen uns so zog er es vor, seine Sohn zu beobachten. Aufgewachsen in den unterirdischen Hallen, war Legolas nicht daran gewöhnt, sich in einem Gebäude aufzuhalten, wie es die Menschen erbauten. Es würde eine lehrreiche Erfahrung für ihn sein. 

Legolas sah sich mit großen Augen um, war aber geistesgegenwärtig genug, weder allzu eifrige Fragen zu stellen, die seine Unwissenheit verraten hätten, noch sich zu auffällig zu verhalten.   
Der Bogengang führte rings um den Innenhof herum. Unzählige Türen gingen davon ab. Manche standen offen und gaben den Blick auf die unterschiedlichsten Räume frei. Andere waren geschlossen und ließen die kunstvollen Schnitzereien erkennen.   
Vor einer doppelflügeligen Tür, neben der zwei Wachen standen, blieb Breadán stehen.   
„Solange dieses Unwetter andauert, möchte ich Euch meine Gastfreundschaft anbieten, König Thranduil. Dies hier sind Gemächer, die, so hoffe ich, eines Elbenkönigs würdig sind.“ Er schmunzelte und nickte den Wachen zu. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf einen prachtvoll in rot und gold ausgestatteten Raum frei. Samt und Brokat waren die vorherrschenden Stoffe, während die Möbel aus schwerer, dunkler Eiche waren. 

Thranduil ließ den Blick über den Kamin, zwei Sessel, einen Schreibtisch und ein großes Bett mit Betthimmel gleiten. Er nickte. „In der Tat, König Breadán.“ Sein Blick huschte zu dem Innenhof gerade in dem Augenblick, als ein Blitz hell aufflammte und gleichzeitig ein lauter Donner das Haus geradezu erbeben ließ. Neben ihm zuckte Legolas zusammen.   
„Habt Ihr auch die Möglichkeit, meinen Sohn und meine Begleiter angemessen unterzubringen?“

Breadán lachte. „Natürlich.“ Er ignorierte den kühlen Blick, mit dem Thranduil ihn musterte und deutete auf eine Tür neben den Gemächern, die er Thranduil zugedacht hatte. Auch diese wurde geöffnet und als Thranduil näher trat, sah er einen ganz ähnlich ausgestatteten Raum. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass dieser in grün und silber gehalten worden war.   
„Ist Euch dieser Raum genehm, Prinz Legolas?“, fragte Breadán und wandte sich damit erstmals direkt an Legolas. 

Legolas nickte knapp. 

„Und nun… da dies geklärt ist… erlaubt mir, Euch den Palast zu zeigen, Prinz Legolas. Ihr wart noch nie hier.“

Legolas warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu und als dieser leicht den Kopf senkte, nahm Legolas die Einladung an. Er ging mit Breadán voraus, der ihm die Architektur des verwinkelten Gebäudes erklärte. Thranduil folgte ihnen und erfuhr, dass alle Gebäude der Stadt auf steinerne Pfeiler erbaut worden waren, die im Grund des Sees verankert worden waren. Baumstämme waren zwar zuerst verwendet worden, doch diese hielten dem Wasser nicht lange stand, so dass die Menschen andere Wege fanden. Die Stadt selbst gruppierte sich um einen großen Marktplatz, der sich direkt an einen Hafen anschloss. Kanäle führten zwischen den Häusern hindurch, die von unzähligen Brücken überspannt wurden, so dass man sich sowohl trockenen Fußes, als auch mit einem Boot in der Stadt fortbewegen konnte. 

Von einem der Fenster in einem der oberen Stockwerke des Palastes konnten sie einen Blick auf die engstehenden, mit Stroh oder Schindeln gedeckten Dächer der Stadt werfen. Kaum etwas Grünes war dazwischen zu sehen, auch wenn es hin und wieder ähnliche Innenhöfe mit kleinen Gärten gab. Die Giebel der Gebäude waren mit Zinnen und geschnitzten Wetterfiguren versehen, die sich im heftigen Wind drehten. Wasserspeier ließen das in hölzerne Rinnen gesammelte Regenwasser der Dächer in hohem Bogen auf die Stege und in die Kanäle prasseln. Die Wände, allesamt aus Stein, waren kunstvoll bemalt. Fensterscheiben, aus runden Butzenscheiben zusammengefügt, schimmerten matt im trüben Tageslicht und hinter vielen von ihnen brannten Kerzen. 

„Die Stadt ist grau und leblos“, murmelte Legolas auf Sindarin, als er einige Minuten sinnend aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. 

Thranduil trat neben ihn. „Menschen führen ein anderes Leben, als wir es tun“, gab er zurück. „Sie schätzen das Leben der Natur um sich her, doch sie verstehen es auch, für sich zu nutzen, was sie um sich herum an Baumaterial und anderem finden. Beobachte und lerne.“ 

Legolas schaute zu ihm auf und für einen Moment sah Thranduil wieder den Jungen in ihm, der er einst gewesen war. Dann verschwand der Eindruck und hinterließ ein dumpfes Gefühl des Verlustes in Thranduil. Legolas wich ein wenig von ihm zurück und Thranduil war versucht, ihn am Arm zurückzuhalten.   
Er verstand nicht, warum Legolas sich so zurückhielt… wollte er denn nicht, dass er ihm mehr beibrachte? Andererseits war hier, unter den Blicken der Menschen und allen voran Breadáns, wohl kaum der richtige Ort für weitere Lektionen. Dennoch konnte er sich kaum von den blauen Augen losreißen, die ihn teils fragend, teils unsicher ansahen. 

Breadán riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er sie beide aufforderte, ihm zu einer Galerie zu folgen. Dort erklärte er ihnen dann die verschiedenen Gemälde, die allesamt Vorfahren seiner Familie zeigten. Thranduil bemerkte, wie sehr sich Legolas dabei langweilte. Thranduil wunderte sich nicht, sagten seinem Sohn die Gesichter doch nichts. 

Thranduil blieb vor dem Bildnis eines schelmisch dreinblickenden Menschen stehen. Ein Mundwinkel war zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen und der Schalk blitzte in den grünen Augen. Dunkle, halblange Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn und umrahmten ein markantes Gesicht. 

„Dies ist Timothy. Er war ein Cousin vierten Grades und lebte nur sehr kurze Zeit hier in der Seestadt. Leider fand er einen viel zu frühen Tod“, erklärte Breadán. Sein Blick huschte zu Thranduil, während er weitersprach. „Er liebte die Jagd und war oft in den Wäldern unterwegs, so sagt man.“

„In der Tat“, erwiderte Thranduil. „Er hat mich ein ums andere Mal mit seinem Bogen begleitet.“

Legolas drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du kanntest ihn?“

Auch Breadán betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ihr müsst Euch täuschen. Timothy lebte vor mehreren hundert Jahren.“

Thranduil erlaubte sich ein kleines, ironisches Lächeln. „Die Zeit vergeht für Menschen anders, als für Elben, König Breadán.“


	10. Timothy

Thranduil schlief nicht. Zwar legte er sich nieder, doch erlaubte er es sich nicht, in seiner Wachsamkeit nachzulassen. Zwei Elben hatten vor der Tür Posten bezogen, ebenso wie vor der seines Sohnes, so dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass ihnen aus dem Inneren des Hauses Gefahr drohte. Allerdings wussten sie noch immer nicht, was die Tiere angegriffen hatte oder was für die Schäden im Wald verantwortlich war. 

Sie würden abwarten müssen, ob es zu weiteren Vorfällen dieser Art kam. Bis dahin… blieb nur abzuwarten, was die Boten berichteten.   
Thranduil ballte frustriert die Fäuste zusammen, als er an den Brief dachte, den er vor einigen Tagen von Galadriel erhalten hatte. Ihren ironischen Spott hatte er noch nie gut ertragen können und er hatte beim Lesen ihre Stimme geradezu hören können, als sie ihm in ihrer umständlichen Art mitteilte, dass er zu viel Lärm um Nichts machte. 

Trotz seines Ärgers musste Thranduil schmunzeln, denn eine andere Stimme schob sich in seine Erinnerung. Denn das wiederum wären genau die Worte gewesen, die Timothy gewählt hätte. 

Das Bildnis des Menschen hatte ihn an seine Freundschaft zu dem jungen Adligen erinnert. Sie waren sich tatsächlich bei der Jagd begegnet und innerhalb kurzer Zeit war mehr daraus geworden… viel mehr. 

Thranduil stand auf und trat an eines der Fenster heran. Er öffnete einen der verglasten Flügel und atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein, die ihn gleich darauf umfing. Eine schmale Mondsichel blitzte durch noch immer schnell dahinziehende Wolkenfetzen hindurch. Der Regen fiel nun in einem stetigen, gleichmäßigen Plätschern. Nur der Wind hatte sich gelegt, so dass der See allein durch die Tropfen aufgewühlt wurde. 

Timothy hatte sich nie gerne in der Seestadt aufgehalten. Viel lieber war er bei ihm in seinen Hallen gewesen. Jene Zeit… Thranduil seufzte und lehnte die Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen. Der Mensch war der erste gewesen, dessen Berührungen er hatte zulassen können und er war es gewesen, der ihn lehrte im Liebesspiel Genuss und Entspannung zu finden. 

<<< >>>

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich auch der Regen gelegt. Breadán ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Legolas auch noch einige andere Gebäude der Stadt und mehrere, prachtvoll verzierte Brücken zu zeigen. Thranduil beugte sich dem Unvermeidlichen und begleitete Breadán ebenfalls bei dessen Rundgang, aber nicht, weil ihn die Stadt interessierte – er verabscheute die engen Gassen, die stinkenden Kanäle und die hohen Gebäude, die das Licht der Sonne und der Sterne kaum bis zu den Stegen vordringen ließen – sondern weil er Legolas nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. 

Es war schon später Vormittag, als sie sich schließlich von Breadán verabschiedeten und mit der Fähre ans Ufer bringen ließen. Dort angekommen machten sie sich sogleich auf den Rückweg und die Elben waren erleichtert, als sie sich wieder unter dem schützenden und vertrauten Dach der Bäume befanden. Thranduil stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass es im Wald kaum geregnet haben musste und auch die Bäche führten nicht mehr Wasser, als am gestrigen Tag.

Legolas, der in Gedanken sichtlich noch immer ganz in der Stadt war, schwieg ebenfalls. Die vielen Eindrücke lenkten ihn sichtlich von der Tatsache ab, dass er direkt neben seinem Vater ritt. 

Thranduil war das nur Recht. Er genoss es, Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen. In den Jahrhunderten seines Heranwachsens hatte es oft so manchen heftigen Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen gegeben und Legolas hatte sich, gefangen in seinem teilweise noch kindlichen Trotz, von ihm abgewandt. Ihre Beziehung hatte darunter gelitten und Thranduil, dem es schwer fiel von sich aus den Kontakt zu suchen, hatte nicht gewusst, wie er die Distanz überbrücken sollte. 

Doch würde das, was sie in jener Nacht begonnen hatten, etwas daran ändern? Er hoffte es. Nur schien es nicht so, als wäre Legolas daran interessiert, die Lektionen weiterzuführen. Thranduil wollte ihn aber auch nicht unter Druck setzen und ihn zwingen, fortzufahren.  
Er seufzte leise und er wünschte sich, Legolas Mutter wäre bei ihnen, um ihm zu raten. Sie hätte gewiss eine Lösung gefunden.   
So wie die Dinge aber lagen, musste er selbst versuchen, die Situation zu lösen und er beschloss, seinem Sohn noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zu gewähren. Zeit, die auch er brauchte. 

Die Nähe seines Sohnes und das Wissen darum, wie glatt seine Haut war und wie sinnlich er auf Berührungen reagierte, weckte in Thranduil Sehnsüchte, die er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. 

Es war durchaus üblich, dass auch er selbst in jenen Lektionen Erfüllung fand, wusste er. Doch er wollte es nicht zu einem so frühen Zeitpunkt dazu kommen lassen. Seine eigene Ekstase war mächtig und beherrschend, wenn er sich so weit fallen ließ, dass sie ihn mitriss, dass er Legolas dem noch nicht aussetzen wollte. 

Während des ganzen Heimrittes ließen Thranduil die Gedanken an seinen Sohn nicht los und er spürte, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde in dieser Nacht. 

Zudem… das, was Breadán ihm gezeigt hatte, beunruhigte ihn nach wie vor. Er hatte keine Erklärung für das, was mit dem Tier geschehen war, oder für die Krankheit, die den Holunderbusch befallen hatte. 

Der Brief, den Galadriel im gesandt hatte, ließ ihn auch nicht darauf hoffen, von dort Rat oder Hilfe erwarten zu können. Eigentlich hatte er auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet und doch hatte er gehofft, dass sie oder Elrond seinen Worten Gehör schenken würden. Seine Anfragen nach ähnlichen Vorkommnissen, wie sie ihn und nun wohl auch Breadán beschäftigten, hatte Galadriel nur mit einem beinahe abfälligen Kommentar beantwortet und Elronds Antwort stand nach wie vor aus. 

Wie so oft, war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.


	11. Die Grotten

Beinahe ein weiterer Mondwechsel verging, ohne dass sich zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater etwas änderte.  
Noch mehr Nachrichten von ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen waren eingetroffen und Thranduil verbrachte den größten Teil der Zeit damit, sich selbst ein Bild von entstandenen Schäden zu machen oder mit Zeugen zu sprechen. Noch einmal traf er sich mit Breadán, jedoch ohne Legolas erneut aufzufordern, ihn zu begleiten. Auch an den Besprechungen mit dem Rat ließ er ihn nicht teilnehmen. Legolas, der dennoch von all dem wusste, ärgerte sich darüber. Er wollte Teilhaben an den Unterredungen und Diskussionen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht zustand, Entscheidungen zu treffen, so wollte er doch davon wissen. Sein Vater schien sich darüber hinaus nicht um die Geschehnisse zu kümmern und wies Legolas scharf zurecht, als dieser seinen Unmut ihm gegenüber äußerte. 

Gleichzeitig war Legolas aber froh, dass er nur wenig Zeit in der Gegenwart seines Vaters verbrachte, denn dies bewies dem Prinzen nur eines: er wollte mehr von dem, was sein Vater ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Er wusste nun, was das unbestimmte Sehnen war, dass süß und schmerzlich zugleich in seinen Lenden brannte und das ihn unruhig und missgelaunt werden ließ. Anfangs half es, dass er sich allabendlich selbst erregte aber auch das wurde zu wenig und schien den Wunsch nach Berührungen eher noch drängender werden zu lassen. 

Er versuchte durch ausgedehnteres und härteres Training Abhilfe zu schaffen und kam auch hier nicht weiter. Allerdings erhielt er von seinen Ausbildern Lob für seinen Eifer und er stellte selbst fest, dass sich seine Fähigkeiten schneller verbesserten und seine Ausdauer und Kraft merklich anstiegen.

Deshalb gewöhnte er es sich an, am Abend noch einmal zum Kampfplatz zu gehen und die Lektionen des Tages für sich allein zu wiederholen, bis er sich müde und erschöpft fühlte. Es war nach einer solchen zusätzlichen Übungsstunde als er beschloss, sich in den Grotten im unteren Bereich der Hallen zu entspannen. 

Die Grotten enthielten verschiedene Wasserbecken, in denen heiße Quellen stets für frisches Wasser und angenehme Entspannung sorgten. Zwei, etwas abseits der anderen gelegenen Becken waren allein dem Königshaus und hohen Gästen vorbehalten. Es weilten jedoch derzeit keine in den Hallen und da sein Vater die Grotten ebenfalls nur selten aufsuchte, würde er dort allein sein. 

Er erinnerte sich, dass in einem der beiden Becken das Wasser mit hohem Druck aus unzähligen Ritzen des Gesteins nach oben drang und so für eine angenehme Massage sorgte.  
Verschiedene Sitzbänke waren in den Stein gemeißelt worden und einer davon war der Lieblingsplatz seines Vaters. Legolas hatte nie so ganz verstanden, was an der Stelle so besonderes war, doch er wusste, dass dort von allen Seiten das Wasser aus dem Felsen strömte. Da er annahm, dass hier die Wirkung der Wasserstrahlen besonders hoch war, wollte er genau das heute genießen. 

Sein Diener folgte ihm in einen Vorraum der Grotten und half ihm, die staubige Trainingskleidung auszuziehen. Danach entließ Legolas ihn. Er wollte allein sein und das warme Wasser genießen, ohne von neugierigen Augen beobachtet zu werden.  
In einem Durchgang zu jenem Bereich, den er aufsuchen wollte, war eine Quelle so gefasst worden, dass ihr Wasser in Form eines Wasserfalles in ein Becken floss. Legolas trat darunter und ließ sich Staub und Schweiß vom Körper spülen. Das allein erfrischte ihn bereits und so ging er mit neuem Schwung in den nächsten Raum.

Auf einer breiten Ruhebank lag ein Umhang und Legolas bemerkte enttäuscht, dass er wohl doch nicht allein sein würde. Er zögerte. Sollte er dennoch zum Becken gehen? Er spähte um eine Säule herum und ein erwartungsvoller Schauer rann über seinen Körper, als er  
das weißgoldene Haar seines Vaters erkannte. 

Thranduil hatte es sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz bequem gemacht. Das Becken war groß genug, dass man einige Züge darin schwimmen konnte. Am Rand waren jedoch Bänke in den Felsen geschlagen worden, die so tief waren, dass der Körper bis zu den Schultern vom Wasser bedeckt war, wenn man sich setzte. 

Lautlos ging Legolas näher heran. Er wusste nicht, ob er willkommen sein würde und war bereit, sich zurück zu ziehen sollte sein Vater allein sein wollen.  
Hinter ihm blieb er stehen. Thranduil schien zu schlafen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte den Kopf nach hinten auf dem abgerundeten Beckenrand abgelegt. 

Legolas wagte sich noch einen Schritt weiter vor. Es war einige Wochen her, dass er seinen Vater unbekleidet gesehen hatte und er wollte diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Das klare Wasser umfloss die schlanke, sehnige Gestalt. Es verbarg nichts und Legolas ließ seinen Blick über den sich langsam hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb tiefer wandern. Neugierig wie er war, wurde sein Blick unwiderstehlich von jener Stelle angezogen, an der sich die langen und muskulösen Beine trafen. 

Sein Atem stockte, als er jetzt erst bemerkte, dass das Gemächt seines Vaters aufs höchste erregt war. Erschrocken schaute er zu dem schlafenden Elben und zuckte zusammen, als er sah, dass dieser ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen träge beobachtete. 

Thranduils Blick glitt über die Gestalt seines Sohnes und verweilte einen Moment länger zwischen seinen Beinen. Legolas fühlte ihn wie eine Berührung und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Sein eigenes Gemächt füllte sich und reckte sich innerhalb weniger Momente seinem Vater entgegen. 

Thranduil öffnete den Mund ein wenig und seine Zungenspitze glitt über seine Unterlippe. „Komm näher, ion nín“, bat er und strich mit einer Hand über Legolas Bein, das in seiner Reichweite war. Die eisblauen Augen hielten seinen Blick fest und Legolas ging bebend auf die Knie. 

Er wusste nicht, was sein Vater vorhatte, doch das Sehnen in seinen Lenden war zu stark, zu bestimmend, als dass er sich dem entziehen wollte. Reglos beobachtete er, wie sich Thranduil im Wasser aufrichtete und sich zu ihm umwandte. Dann küsste er sanft die weiche Haut an der Innenseite von Legolas Beinen. 

Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Die Berührung war wie ein Windhauch und versprach so viel mehr. Thranduils Hände strichen zärtlich über die Außenseiten seiner Beine und er suchte den Blick seines Sohnes. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir etwas Neues zeige?“, wisperte der ältere Elb leise. 

„Bitte… hör nicht auf“, bat Legolas. 

Thranduil zog ihn näher, so dass er ihn besser erreichen konnte. Dann, ohne seinen Sohn aus den Augen zu lassen, beugte er sich vor und blies über das sich ihm entgegenreckende Gemächt, erkundete dann sanft mit halbgeöffneten Lippen die Kuppe. Legolas stöhnte auf und krallte die Hände in die Schultern seines Vaters, um einen Halt zu haben. 

Thranduil liebkoste mit den Lippen den Schaft, jede Ader und jede Wölbung, bis Legolas vor Verlangen wimmerte. Dann nahm er seine Zunge hinzu und ließ sie den gleichen Weg gehen. 

Legolas fühlte, dass er der süßen Folter würde nicht mehr lange wiederstehen können und wich ein wenig zurück. „Bitte… gib mir einen Moment…“

Thranduil ließ ihn gewähren. Seine Hand streichelte beruhigend über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel und den flachen Bauch. „Du bist kräftiger geworden. Salchmir sagte, du würdest härter und ausdauernder trainieren. Er lobte dich heute deswegen“, sagte er leise. 

Die Worte strömten an Legolas vorbei und er nickte nur. Das Wasser war am Rand sehr warm und ein leichter Schweißfilm lag dort auf der Haut seines Vaters, wo sie nicht vom Wasser bedeckt war. Dadurch verstärkte sich sein natürlicher Duft und er stieg Legolas schwer und sinnlich in die Nase. 

Sein Instinkt regte sich. Er wollte mehr, wollte seinem Vater die gleiche Lust bereiten. Es erschien ihm nicht gerecht, dass nur er allein so empfinden sollte. Und sich an die zärtlichen Küsse erinnernd, die sie in jener Nacht getauscht hatten, beugte er sich vor und küsste die vollen Lippen. Ein leicht salziger, ihm unbekannter Geschmack lag auf ihnen und verstärkte die Hitze in seinem Glied. Der Kuss wurde tiefer, fordernder und Thranduil reckte sich aus dem Wasser. Seine Hand glitt in den Nacken seines Sohnes und er zog ihn näher.  
Dann löste er den Kuss und presste seine Lippen auf Legolas Hals. „Ich möchte dich schmecken“, raunte er. 

Legolas stöhnte, als die Worte sein Verlangen erneut anregten… und seine Fantasie. Er ließ zu, dass sein Vater ihn zum Rand des Beckens zog, so dass seine Beine ins Wasser hingen. Dann sah er atemlos zu, wie Thranduil sie auseinander schob, sich zwischen sie kniete und, seinen Blick mit seinen eisblauen Augen festhaltend, mit seinen Lippen seine Erregung umschloss. 

Er wollte die Lider schließen und konnte sich doch nicht von dem Anblick losreißen. Er hatte einmal eine Magd und einen Diener bei ähnlichem Tun erwischt und es hatte ihn ebenfalls erregt, auch wenn er damals nicht genau wusste, was alles zu bedeuten hatte. Nun jedoch zu sehen, wie sich die vollen Lippen um seinen Schaft schlossen und mal mehr, mal weniger seines Gemächtes im Mund seines Vaters verschwand, die feuchte Hitze zu fühlen und die Berührungen der Zunge, das behutsame Kratzen der ebenmäßigen Zähne und… 

Legolas schrie auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Wangen seines Vaters wölbten sich nach innen, schienen noch mehr Blut in sein Glied zu saugen. Er wurde empfindsamer, fühlte jede Berührung doppelt so stark und jede Kraft verließ ihn. Stöhnend ließ er sich zurück auf den glatten Steinboden sinken. 

Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und in ihm entstand eine Spannung, die ihn sich unruhig winden ließ. Er hatte keinen Halt. All sein Fühlen war auf jenen Punkt fixiert, an dem sein Vater ihn berührte. Die großen, kräftigen Hände hielten seine Hüfte und hinderten ihn daran, nach oben zu stoßen. 

Thranduil richtete sich etwas auf und plötzlich war die Enge um sein Glied unerträglich. Sein Vater hatte ihn zur Gänze in den Mund genommen, begriff Legolas plötzlich, als er den rhythmischen Atem an seinem Bauch fühlte. Dann kam an seiner Kuppe eine Enge hinzu, die sich wiederholte… und noch einmal.  
Sein Vater…. schluckte? 

Legolas stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schaute an sich hinunter. Er konnte sehen, wie tief Thranduil ihn in den Rachen aufgenommen hatte und er keuchte. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm und mit einem Schrei löste sich die Spannung in ihm. Wieder und wieder fühlte er den harten Druck an, fühlte wie nasse Hitze ihn umgab und wieder verschwand als Thranduil beinahe gierig trank, was er gab. 

Dann, ihn sanft liebkosend bis die Härte verschwand und er weich wurde, ließ sein Vater sein Gemächt aus seinem Mund gleiten.  
Die Lippen seines Vaters waren geschwollen und an seinem Mundwinkel rann ein wenig der hellen, cremigen Flüssigkeit hinab. 

Legolas streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Tropfen mit einem Finger auf. Ohne den Blick seines Vaters loszulassen, nahm er ihn in den Mund und leckte die Feuchtigkeit ab. Thranduil verfolgte jede Bewegung mit den Augen. Sie waren dunkel vor Verlangen und sein Atem floss keuchend über die halbgeöffneten Lippen. Seine Hände, die noch immer an Legolas Hüften lagen, zitterten und dann schloss Thranduil mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während sein Körper von Schauern geschüttelt wurde. 

Legolas beobachtete es mit großen Augen. Er wartete, bis Thranduil ihn wieder ansah und glitt dann neben ihn ins Wasser. Dort beugte er sich zu seinem Vater und spielte mit dessen Lippen, ließ sie Zunge leicht darüber gleiten und schmeckte sich selbst. Sein Vater erwiderte den Kuss mit träger Zärtlichkeit und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, während er selbst sich wieder auf der steinernen Bank niederließ. 

Der Prinz schmiegte sich an seinen Vater und spürte, wie sich ihr beider Herzschlag langsam beruhigte. „Du hast Erfüllung gefunden, nur weil ich... den Tropfen abgeleckt habe?“, fragte er schließlich ungläubig. 

Thranduil lachte leise. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sinnlich du bist, nicht wahr?“ 

Legolas setzte sich etwas auf. „Wie meinst du das?“

Er brummte wohlig, als sein Vater mit den Fingerkuppen die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzuzeichnen begann. „Du bist unglaublich eifrig und, wenn dein Verlangen erst einmal geweckt ist, hemmungslos in deiner Lust. Das allein erregt mich und dann zu sehen, wie du deinen eigenen Samen kostest war sehr sinnlich. Nicht jeder Mann mag diesen Geschmack und viele ekeln sich auch davor.“

„Auch das zu tun, was du gemacht hast?“ 

Thranduil nickte. „Auch das. Es gibt auch nicht viele Frauen, die es mögen, wenn der Mann sich in ihren Mund ergießt. Und so tief kann auch nicht jeder Partner dich in sich aufnehmen.“ Seine Stimme war sanft, auch wenn die Worte eher nüchtern erschienen. Es half Legolas aber dabei, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Wie lange hast du geübt?“ Schalk blitzte in den Augen auf und kurz glaubte er, es übertrieben zu haben, als eine Steile Falte auf Thranduils Stirn erschien. Dann glättete sie sich und auch Thranduil schmunzelte. „Es ist nicht sehr schwer, wenn du die Technik kennst. Schwieriger ist es, dabei selbst noch genug Luft zu bekommen. Du kannst es gerne auch einmal versuchen.“

Legolas errötete und der Gedanke ließ ihm heiß werden. Seinen Vater zu berühren war eine Sache, aber ihn mit den Lippen zu liebkosen, erschien ihm verwegen. 

Thranduil schien seinen Blick richtig zu deuten. Er hob die Hand und schob behutsam eine nasse Haarsträhne hinter ein Ohr zurück, die sich aus dem halb geöffneten Zopf gelöst hatte. „Du hast Jahre Zeit alles auszuprobieren, Legolas. Überstürze nichts. Und was immer du auch tust, tue es niemals, um mir oder einem anderen zu gefallen, sondern weil du selbst es auch willst, hörst du?“ Er sah ihn eindringlich an und Legolas nickte ebenso ernst. 

Er legte die Hände an das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Wie kannst du so sanft und verständnisvoll sein, nach allem, was du erlebt hast?“ fragte er leise. 

Thranduil zog ihn an sich. Er sammelte sich einen Moment und atmete dann tief durch, bevor er erneut den Blick seines Sohnes suchte.  
„Ich habe nicht nur Schreckliches erlebt, auch wenn es mich lange Zeit prägte, weil es das erste war, was ich in diesem Zusammenhang erfuhr“, begann er dann ruhig. „Ich war etwa ein Jahrhundert älter als du jetzt, also immer noch sehr jung, wenn ich heute darauf zurückblicke, als ich einen Mann traf, der mich lehrte meinen Körper und das was ich fühlte und brauchte anzunehmen. Ich lernte ihm zu vertrauen… bedingungslos.  
Er war es auch, der mir beibrachte, das was Oropher so anregend fand, im richtigen Licht zu sehen. Es gehört Vertrauen dazu. Macht, oder der Wille anderen zu schaden, haben dabei nichts zu suchen.“

„Wer war er? Ein Elb?“

„Nein.“ Thranduil schaute einen Moment lang über das von golden schimmernden Bernsteinlichtern erhellte Wasser. „Er war ein Mensch und sein Leib ist schon seit Jahrhunderten zu Staub zerfallen. Ich habe ihn jedoch nie vergessen, auch wenn er mich nur zwei Jahre lang begleitete.“

„Hast du ihn geliebt?“ Legolas schmiegte sich an ihn und Thranduil strich ihm über das teilweise feuchte Haar. 

„Vielleicht. Damals wusste ich nicht, was Liebe ist. Er aber liebte mich, das wusste ich und es tat mir gut, mich in seine Zuneigung fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht wirst du auch einen solchen Mann oder eine Frau finden, die dich auf diese Weise ein Stück deines Lebens begleitet.“

Das warme Wasser, die Geborgenheit in den Armen seines Vaters und die Entspannung ließen Legolas müde werden und er gähnte verhalten. Thranduil lächelte und drückte behutsam Legolas Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Schlaf ein wenig. Die Nacht hat erst begonnen und ich habe dich so vermisst, dass ich dich nicht schon wieder gehen lassen möchte.“

„Warum hast du mich nicht zu dir gerufen, wie bei unserer ersten Nacht? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich kommen darf und habe darauf gewartet“, fragte Legolas bereits schläfrig und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung. So oft hatte er als Elbling auf dem Schoß seines Vaters geschlafen, dass sein Körper die vertraute Haltung noch nicht vergessen hatte. 

„In unserer ersten Nacht wusstest du noch nichts von all dem hier und ich wollte dich nicht in deinen eigenen Räumen aufsuchen. Sie sind dein Rückzugsort. Ich werde dich von nun auch nie wieder zu mir rufen lassen… nicht, um das hier mit dir zu teilen. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung ob du zu mir kommst oder nicht und wenn du es tust, steht es dir frei, jederzeit zu gehen. Du kannst auch kommen, wenn du nur meine Nähe willst und dir nicht der Sinn nach Zärtlichkeiten oder mehr steht. Ganz so, wie du es als Elbling getan hast.“

„Stimmt“, murmelte Legolas schon halb eingeschlafen. „Ich bin oft nachts zu dir in dein Bett gekommen.“

„Ja“, stimmte ihm Thranduil zu und strich ihm sanft übers Haar. „Das hast du getan.“

<<< >>>

Als Legolas erwachte, war er nicht mehr im Wasser sondern lag auf der Ruhebank in der Nähe des Beckens. Sie glich mehr einem Bett als einem Sofa und bot Platz für mehrere Personen. Weiche Polster und Kissen boten eine angenehme Bequemlichkeit.  
Thranduil schlief neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Es war warm genug im Raum, so dass er sie beide nicht zugedeckt hatte und so konnte Legolas in aller Ruhe seinen Vater betrachten. 

Seine Züge waren im Schlaf weicher und sanfter. Lange, dichte Wimpern bildeten halbrunde Kränze auf seinen Wangen und die Lippen, leicht geöffnet im Schlaf, verlockten Legolas ihn zu küssen. Er hielt sich zurück, da er ihn nicht wecken wollte. 

Die breiten Schultern und der muskulöse und gleichzeitig sehnige Brustkorb hoben und senkten sich in langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen. Seine Arme und Beine waren entspannt und ein Arm lag schwer und warm über seiner eigenen Taille. 

Der Bauch mit den klar definierten Muskeln ging in eine schmale Taille und ebensolche Hüften über. Die Haut am Übergang zu den Beinen schimmerte samtig im warmen Licht der Lampen und nur ein leichter, goldener Haarflaum umhüllte das ruhende Gemächt. Ein feiner Streifen goldenen Haares zog sich von der Scham bis fast zum Bauchnabel hinauf und Legolas, dessen eigener Körper bis auf das Kopfhaar noch haarlos war, folgte der Linie fasziniert mit einer Fingerkuppe. Er berührte die Haut nicht, sondern strich nur so zart über das seidige Haar, dass er es gerade noch fühlen konnte. Auch auf den langen, sehnigen Beinen schimmerten feine Härchen und überzogen die Haut mit einem goldenen Schimmer. 

Die Haut seines Vaters war makellos und hell wie Milch. Da er beinahe immer dunkle Kleidung bevorzugte und keine anderen Farben als Silber, Grün, Grau oder Blau trug, schienen seine Haut und sein Haar oft zu leuchten. 

Legolas hatte dies immer auf den Kontrast zur Kleidung zurückgeführt, merkte jetzt aber im Dämmerlicht, welches in den Grotten herrschte, dass die Haut seines Vaters tatsächlich leuchtete. Ein sanfter, heller Schimmer umgab ihn und zeigte jeden, der es sehen wollte, dass er etwas Besonderes war. 

Er fühlte, wie ihn eine tiefe Zärtlichkeit für diesen Mann ergriff und verwirrt von den Gefühlen, die nichts mit denen zu tun hatten, die er als Sohn fühlte, ließ er sich wieder auf die weiche Unterlage zurücksinken. Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und stützte den Kopf mit einer Hand ab, so dass er Thranduil in seiner ganzen Schönheit sehen konnte. 

_Thranduil_ , ließ er den Namen lautlos über seine Lippen fließen. Nie hatte er ihn so genannt. Es war immer sein Vater oder Ada gewesen. Oder Aran nín, wenn er einen Befehl von ihm erhielt oder in einer offiziellen Besprechung zugegen war. Niemals Thranduil. 

Was würde geschehen, wenn er ihn so nannte? Legolas spürte, dass er noch lange nicht dazu bereit war. Zu neu, zu groß war das, was er erlebte und sein Vater hatte von Jahren gesprochen. Ja, er hatte genug Zeit herauszufinden, ob er ihn jemals beim Namen nennen würde. 

Legolas blinzelte müde und ließ sich erneut in den Schlaf fallen, während sich sein Arm seinerseits über die Taille seines Vaters legte.


	12. Unantastbare Grenzen

Kapitel 12

Thranduil spürte, dass er nicht allein auf der Ruhebank lag. Der Duft seines Sohnes nach Gras und Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase. Vermischt mit dem noch immer in seinem Mund präsenten Geschmack, ließ es eine sehnsüchtige Erregung in ihm entstehen. Seit jenem Morgen, an dem Tirófin ihn von seinen Erinnerungen befreit hatte, hatten sie ihn nicht wieder gequält und Thranduil genoss die Ruhe, die ihm das brachte. Auch die eine Nacht, die er bisher mit seinem Sohn verbracht hatte, hatte ihm gut getan. 

Er lächelte, als er sich an die zuerst enttäuschte und dann erfreute Miene dachte.   
Der Gedanke, dass er zwar Verlangen in Legolas geweckt hatte, ihm aber noch lange nicht gelehrt hatte, wie er mit seiner Lust umgehen sollte, hatte ihn zu dieser List greifen lassen Er war erleichtert, dass sie endlich zum Erfolg geführt hatte. 

Salchmir, der Ausbilder Legolas, hatte ihn auf das vermehrte Training seines Sohnes aufmerksam gemacht.   
In der Hoffnung, dass sein Sohn irgendwann einmal in den Grotten Entspannung suchen würde, hatte Thranduil sie daraufhin jeden Abend aufgesucht. Meist hatte er sich nur auf der Ruhebank ausgestreckt und ihm hatte dieser Rückzug gut getan. Heute jedoch war ihm auch nach einem Bad gewesen und als dann Legolas tatsächlich hereingekommen war, hatte er der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen können. 

Ihn so zu liebkosen, hatte er sich eigentlich für ihren ersten gemeinsamen Morgen vorgenommen. So war es aber noch viel sinnlicher und befriedigender gewesen. Legolas war so überwältigt gewesen, dass es ihn selbst ebenfalls erregt hatte und es tatsächlich nur des Anblicks des, mit seinem eigenen Samen benetzten Fingers im Mund seines Sohnes bedurft hatte, um ihn ebenfalls die Erfüllung finden zu lassen. 

Nun schlief Legolas neben ihm. Seine Züge waren noch weich, doch sein Körper hatte, auch dank des verstärkten Trainings, bereits die Form eines erwachsenen Elben angenommen. Er war tatsächlich schon reifer als Thranduil es gedacht hatte. 

Legolas regte sich und blinzelte verschlafen. Sein Körper, weich vom Schlaf, schmiegte sich an den seines Vaters und Thranduil beugte sich über ihn, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Sie spielten mit ihren Lippen, erkundeten und forderten heraus, bis in beiden erneut die Leidenschaft aufflammte und der Kuss tiefer wurde. 

Thranduil zog ihn über sich und ähnlich wie in ihrer ersten Nacht, rieben sie sich aneinander, wobei wiederum Legolas es war, der die Führung übernahm. Ihr Stöhnen und leise gemurmelte Worte erfüllten den Raum, bis sich die sinnliche Spannung in ihren Körpern entlud. Dieses Mal ließ auch Thranduil zu, dass sein Körper reagierte und es schien Legolas zu gefallen. 

Sie hielten einander im Arm, bis sich ihr Körper wieder beruhigt hatten. 

Legolas lächelte träge und ließ sich schließlich, sich wohlig räkelnd, wieder auf der Ruhebank nieder.   
„Ist es immer so?“, fragte er. 

„Was meinst du?“ Thranduil setzte sich auf, während er seine Hände liebkosend über den schlanken Leib neben sich gleiten ließ. 

„Sich zu lieben… gibt es noch mehr?“

Thranduil schmunzelte amüsiert und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. „Natürlich gibt es noch mehr. Viel mehr!“

Er schob die Arme unter Schultern und Knie seines Sohnes und hob ihn mühelos vom Lager. Dann trug er ihn zum Becken und stieg mit ihm hinein. „Aber erst einmal, sollten wir uns waschen“, bestimmte er und tauchte mit seinem Sohn auf den Armen komplett unter. 

Legolas, der vom Liebespiel noch angenehm erhitzt war, keuchte erschrocken auf und strampelte sich unter Wasser frei. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und strich sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Das war kalt!“, protestiert er. 

„Nun.“ Thranduil kam mit beinahe provozierend sinnlichen Bewegungen näher und zog ihn an sich, so dass ihre Körper aneinanderstießen. Da er deutlich größer war als Legolas, lag sein bereits wieder hartes Gemächt an dessen Bauch, während Legolas Erektion zwischen seine Oberschenkel glitt. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass dir schnell wieder warm wird.“ Er presste die Oberschenkel zusammen und Legolas stöhnte überrascht. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er spürte, wie sein Vater die kräftigen Muskeln in den Beinen bewegte und ihn damit sanft massierte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und er musste sich an den breiten Schultern seines Vaters festhalten, weil seine Knie von den Empfindungen weich wurden. „Ada… ich … ah…“ Er stammelte nur, während sein Vater ihn unaufhaltsam zum Höhepunkt trieb. 

Legolas ergoss sich ins warme Wasser und spürte, wie sich das Gemächt seines Vaters hart an ihn presste. Noch gefangen in den sinnlichen Empfindungen beugte er sich impulsiv vor und nahm, mit dem Kopf unter die Wasseroberfläche eintauchend, die geschwollene Kuppe in den Mund. 

Thranduil taumelt kurz, völlig überrumpelt und nun war er es, der sich an seinem Sohn halten musste, während er ihn wieder nach oben zog. „Legolas… langsam.“

Legolas grinste nur und atmete tief ein. Dann tauchte er wieder unter und legte seinen Mund erneut um das Gemächt. Er lachte leise und spürte, wie der Laut und vielleicht auch die damit einhergehende Bewegung, seinen Vater erschauern ließen. Ein kleiner Schwall salziger, cremiger Flüssigkeit quoll aus der Öffnung und Legolas entschied, dass er auch zu den Männern gehörte, die den Geschmack mochten. Auf der Suche nach mehr, schob er seine Zungenspitze in den kleinen Schlitz und spielte dann mit der weichen Haut, die die Kuppe umgab. Er hörte erst auf, als er wieder Luft holen musste. Neugierig und voller Schalk sah er zu seinem Vater auf. Hatte er ihm Lust bereiten können?

Thranduil stöhnte leise und entzog sich ihm. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und eine leichte Röte lag auf seinen Wangen, während sein Atem fast schon zu schnell ging.   
„Nicht, Legolas. Dafür ist es noch zu früh.“

„Gefällt es dir nicht?“, fragte Legolas enttäuscht und Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Nicht um mich geht es hier. Du sollst lernen, Freude am Liebesspiel zu finden. Nicht, mir zu Lust zu schenken.“ 

„Aber du hast mir auch Lust bereitet. Ich will dir nur das gleiche Geschenk erweisen.“

„Dein Körper platzt fast vor Verlangen. Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen beobachtet und ich weiß auch, warum du so viel mehr trainierst. Du brauchst mehr Entspannung als ich.“ Thranduil wollte sich abwenden und zu den Bänken gehen. 

Legolas hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Sein Blick war ernst und er fixierte seinen Vater damit. „Hör auf, mich zurückzuweisen“, forderte er in einem Tonfall, der zeigte, dass er wahrlich kein Kind mehr war. „Es mag sein, dass es üblich ist, das du dich selbst zurücknimmst und in der ersten Zeit keine Erfüllung in den Begegnungen mit mir finden sollst. Das mag gelten, wenn diese Lektionen jungen Elben erteilt werden, die an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden stehen. Ich bin darüber schon lange hinweg und das weißt du. Ich spüre dein Verlangen und ich weiß, ebenso wie du, dass es niemanden gibt, an den du dich wenden könntest. Du quälst dich nur selbst damit und das will ich nicht.“

Er holte tief Luft und reckte sich ein wenig, um seinen Vater küssen zu können, der vom Stimmungsumschwung und den ernsten Worten ein wenig überrumpelt war. Er reagierte kaum auf den Kuss, so überraschte ihn Legolas Sicht der Dinge.   
Legolas löste sich wieder von ihm und fuhr ein wenig sanfter fort: „Es stimmt, ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen nach deiner Berührung verzehrt, nachdem du mich hast von den Freuden der Intimität kosten lassen. Ich will mehr davon und ich will es gemeinsam mit dir.   
Es gefällt mir nicht zu spüren, dass du selbst dich nicht so gehen lässt, wie es deiner Natur entspricht. Und denke nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie temperamentvoll du sein kannst. Es ist ein Teil von dir und ich glaube nicht, dass du im Liebesspiel wirklich so zurückhaltend bist, wie du dich gerade verhältst. Wenn wir dies hier tun, wenn du mich wirklich darin unterweisen willst, dann zeige mir alles. Lehre mich auch, wie ich dir Lust bereiten kann.“

Thranduil betrachtete den jungen Elben vor sich. Wann war er so schnell herangereift? Wann war aus dem Jungen ein Mann geworden? Langsam senkte Thranduil den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief durch.   
„Das, was am Morgen nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht geschehen ist, hält mich davon ab. Du bist noch zu unerfahren, zu…. jung. Es mangelt dir noch an Reife und Lebenserfahrung, um wirklich alles begreifen zu können, Legolas“, sagte er schließlich. „Bitte lass mich das Tempo bestimmen. Du magst Recht damit haben, dass ich mich mehr zurückhalte, als es meiner Natur entspricht. Doch es gibt gute Gründe dafür. Gründe, die dir zu erklären ich noch nicht bereit bin. Bitte akzeptiere das und versuche nicht, mich über Grenzen zu treiben, die unangetastet bleiben sollten, denn ich weiß selbst nicht, was dann geschehen könnte.“ 

Er wich ein Stück von seinem Sohn fort, hielt ihn aber an den Oberarmen behutsam fest. „Es gibt noch viele Berührungen und Liebkosungen, die ich dir zeigen möchte. Zärtlichkeiten, die wir auch teilen können, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Ich werde mich von nun an nicht mehr gegen mein eigenes Verlangen wehren, aber ich erwarte im Gegenzug von dir, dass du es akzeptierst, wenn ich mich zurücknehme. Dir steht das gleiche Recht zu.“

Legolas hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Nun trat er wieder näher an seinen Vater heran. Er hob eine Hand und strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über die weichen Lippen, legte dann die Handfläche an die glatte Wange. „Du weckst Gefühle und Empfindungen in mir, die mir unvertraut sind. Ich werde mich deiner Führung anvertrauen, wenn auch du dich mir öffnest. Es fühlt sich… falsch an, wenn nur du mir Lust bereitest und ich fühle mich damit nicht wohl“, versuchte er seine Empfindungen zu erklären. 

Thranduil seufzte leise und zog seinen Sohn in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Mir scheint, wir beide müssen in diesen Lektionen vieles lernen.“ 

Legolas schmiegte sich gegen ihn und drückte sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines Vaters. Tief atmete er den vertrauten Duft der Haut ein und erneut liefen angenehme Schauer über seinen Rücken. „So scheint es. Und… wolltest du mir nicht etwas zeigen?“   
Er sah auf und nun blitzte wieder der vertraute Schalk aus seinen Augen. Noch während er seinen Vater ansah, ließ er seine Hand über dessen Körper wandern. Thranduils Augen weiteten sich, als er die Liebkosung seines Sohnes an seinem Gemächt fühlte und er atmete tief ein. 

„Dann komm“, raunte er.


	13. Solange du willst.

Er führte seinen Sohn zu seinem Lieblingsplatz und setzte sich. „Du hast mich einmal gefragt, warum ich ausgerecht hier so gerne sitze.“

Legolas ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nickte. „Ja. Du hast mir die Stellen gezeigt, an denen das Wasser aus dem Stein kommt. Es kitzelt und an manchen Plätzen ist es so stark, dass es die Muskeln angenehm massieren kann. Aber ich habe trotzdem nie verstanden, was ausgerechnet an diesem Platz hier so besonders ist.“

„So hast du die Bänke genauer untersucht und alles ausprobiert, wie mir scheint.“  
Thranduil lächelte und sein Atem stockte, während sich seine Lider für einen Moment schlossen.

Legolas bemerkte es und schaute ihn fragend an. Er sah, dass das Gemächt seines Vaters noch weiter angeschwollen war. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Thranduil, der seine eigenen Empfindungen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte es beobachtet und nickte lächelnd. „Dein Körper war noch nicht bereit das zu fühlen, was die Wasserstrahlen in dir auslösen können. Komm her, knie dich über mich“, lud er ihn mit rauer Stimme ein. 

Legolas tat es und Thranduil zog ihn eng an sich. Wieder lagen ihre Glieder eng beieinander und Thranduil umfasst sie beide mit der Hand. Er ließ die leicht geschlossene Faust langsam und sinnlich auf und nieder gleiten.   
„Du bist die pure Versuchung“, raunte Thranduil. Er bebte und musste sich zwingen, seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben. 

„Dann wehre dich nicht länger dagegen“, forderte Legolas leise und küsste ihn hart. 

Thranduil fügte sich. Sein Griff löste sich und er hob Legolas Hüften etwas an, während er selbst weiter nach hinten rutschte, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Legolas keuchte, als ein fast schmerzhaft harter Wasserstrahl die empfindsame Haut zwischen seinen Beinen traf und fast wie die Finger einer Hand darüber tanzte. Er warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück.   
Die Berührungen und die Nähe seines Vaters hielten ihn in einem Kokon von Erregung und auch wenn er heute schon mehrmals die Erfüllung gefunden hatte, so hatte es doch nicht ausgereicht sein, über die letzten Wochen angestautes Verlangen zu besänftigen.   
Seine Haut und vor allem seine Lenden, waren so empfindsam, dass ihn praktisch alles erregte. 

Der Wasserstrahl zwischen seinen Beinen zerfetzte beinahe sofort jede Selbstkontrolle. Seine Lust überschwemmte ihn und er kam hart und schnell. Hätte sein Vater ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er von seinem Schoß gerutscht und untergetaucht. 

Thranduil schob ihn von dem Strahl weg, als der Höhepunkt verklang. Er küsste ihn sanft und Legolas schwamm der Kopf von der Vielzahl der Empfindungen. Ein wohliges Brummen entstand in seiner Kehle und er schmiegte sich gegen die ihn streichelnden Hände. 

„Und was ist nun mit dir? Du hast noch keine Erfüllung gefunden“, fragte er leise. 

„Doch… früher am Abend und nun genieße einfach. Ich möchte dir heute noch etwas zeigen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, zögere nicht, es mir zu sagen. Nicht jeder mag es.“

Legolas setzte sich etwas auf. Er spürte das harte Gemächt seines Vaters an seinem Bauch. „Ich möchte dich berühren und dich in der Hand halten, wenn du die Erfüllung findest“, bat er, einem plötzlichen Impuls nachgebend. 

Thranduils Atem stockte und seine Pupillen wurden groß. „Tu es“, gab er ihm gepresst die Erlaubnis und stöhnte leise, als Legolas Hand sich um sein Geschlecht legte. 

Legolas hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so oft selbst zur Erlösung gebracht, dass er wusste, was sich für ihn gut anfühlt und so hoffte er, würde er auch seinem Vater Freude bereiten können. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über die straff gespannte Haut gleiten. Sie fühlte sich wie warmer Samt an, während die Kuppe glatt wie Seide war. Er erinnerte sich an den salzigen Geschmack und stöhnte leise. Bald schon würde er seinen Vater ebenso in den Mund nehmen, wie dieser es mit ihm getan hatte, beschloss er. Und er würde ganz sicher nicht mehr einen ganzen Mondwechsel verstreichen lassen. 

Der Gedanke allein ließ ihn wieder anschwellen und da ihm sein eigenes Glied bei dem was er vor hatte schlicht im Weg war, drückte er es nach unten, bis es sich zwischen die Beine seines Vaters schmiegte. 

Thranduil packte seine Hüfte und stöhnte auf. Sein Becken kippte nach hinten und Legolas fühlte, wie er zwischen einem Bein und dem bereits eng an den Körper gezogenen Hoden eingeklemmt wurde.   
„Das fühlt sich gut an“, murmelte er und ließ seine Lippen über die Kehle seines Vaters gleiten. Dieser hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und sein Atem ging schnell und hektisch. 

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut es sich anfühlt, was du tust“, gab Thranduil heiser zurück und hob den Kopf. Sein Blick fesselte Legolas förmlich und er stöhnte, als Thranduil sein Becken bewegte. Die Augen schlossen sich flatternd und der Atem seines Vaters flog geradezu.   
„Du berührst mich an einer sehr empfindsamen Stelle“, raunte er. 

„Wirklich?“ Legolas konnte sehen wie erregt sein Vater war. Es machte ihn stolz, dass er es war, der ihm diese Gefühle bescherte, aber er fühlte sich auch ein wenig überfordert, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich tat. Behutsam tastete er mit seiner Hand an seinem Glied entlang um zu fühlen, wo er seinen Vater berührte.  
Er ertastet die weiche Haut, die seine Hoden schützte, dann den festen Bereich dahinter. 

Thranduil zuckte zusammen und stöhnte laut, als Legolas leicht darüber strich. Er lächelte und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war die gleiche Stelle, an der ihn der Wasserstrahl getroffen hatte, erkannte er. 

Noch einmal strich er darüber und wieder stöhnte sein Vater. Dieses Mal erwiderte er den Druck und drängte sich gegen den zaghaften Finger. 

Thranduil lehnte sich nach vorne und zog ihn fest an sich. Er küsste ihn hungrig und erst, als er Luft holen musste, ließ er von ihm ab. „Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, dass es sich dort so gut anfühlen kann“, sagte er leise. „Du siehst, selbst ich kann noch dazulernen.“

Legolas lachte leise. Wieder ließ er seine Finger über die samtige Haut gleiten und drückte mit der Kuppe seines Gliedes dagegen. Gleichzeitig begann er wieder seine andere Hand, die noch immer um die Erektion geschlossen war, auf und ab zu bewegen. 

Es waren nur kleine Bewegungen und dennoch brachten sie den König dazu, sich zu winden und vor Lust zu stöhnen. Legolas wurde mutiger und nun auch sein Becken bewegend, rieb er mit seinem Glied wieder und wieder über die Stelle. Er kam dabei auch tiefer und streifte mit dem Rand seiner Kuppe über den Muskelring, der den Zugang zum Körper seines Vaters verschloss. 

Thranduil stöhnte kehlig auf und packte Legolas Hüften. Er zog seinen Sohn an sich und presste sich selbst gegen ihn, dann wurde sein Körper von Schauern geschüttelt. Legolas fühlte sowohl an seinem Glied, als auch in seiner Hand das kräftige Pulsieren, mit dem sein Vater sich ergoss. 

Als er ruhiger wurde, suchte Thranduil Legolas Mund und küsste ihn langsam und träge. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihn und Legolas schmiegte sich an ihn. Er selbst war noch erregt und drängte sich eng an den flachen, muskulösen Bauch seines Vaters, versuchte instinktiv mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. 

„Entspann dich“, bat Thranduil. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen und jetzt kann ich mich auch voll auf dich und deine Lust konzentrieren.“

Er griff hinter sich und öffnete einen Tiegel. Legolas erhaschte einen Blick auf eine elfenbeinfarbene Salbe, als Thranduil etwas davon mit seinen Finger aufnahm und es auf seine Handflächen verteilte. Dann tauchte er die Hände ins Wasser und Legolas spürte die warmen Finger tief zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Dadurch, dass er mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Schoß seines Vaters kniete, bot er ihm freien Zugang. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er die Finger seines Vaters an seiner verborgensten Stelle behutsam tasten fühlte. Aber es schickte auch neue Schauer durch seinen Körper. Er brummte leise und drückte seinen Kopf gegen den Hals des Vaters. 

„Das… habe ich selbst schon probiert“, bekannte er zögernd. 

Thranduil hielt nicht inne, sondern fuhr damit fort in kleinen Kreisen über den Muskelring zu streicheln. Es war nur eine sanfte Berührung und ohne Druck ausgeführt. 

„Weil du wissen wolltest, ob ich Tirófin weh getan habe?“, fragte Thranduil leise und mit Sorge in der Stimme. 

„Zuerst ja, aber dann merkte ich, dass es sich gut anfühlt.“ Legolas stöhnte leise. „Wirst du mich nehmen?“

Thranduil atmete tief aus. „Heute nicht, aber irgendwann werde ich es tun, wenn es dein Wunsch ist.“  
Der Druck seiner Finger erhöhte sich und Legolas fühlte prickelnde Wärme in dem Bereich entstehen. 

„Wenn du auf diese Weise in den Körper eines Mannes oder eine Frau eindringen willst, musst du den Muskelring lockern und vorbereiten. Der Körper einer Frau ist von Natur aus fähig dich aufzunehmen und ihre Tiefen werden dich feucht und warm empfangen, wenn sie die Vereinigung will. Dieser Zugang jedoch wird nicht vom Körper auf die Vereinigung vorbereitet“, erklärte Thranduil leise. Legolas hörte ihm zu und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie sein Vater so ruhig sprechen und ihm gleichzeitig solche Lust bereiten konnte. 

„Speichel oder besser noch Öl oder Salbe eignen sich, um den Muskel zu massieren und die Passage anzufeuchten. Auch bereits vergossenen Samen kannst du verwenden. Oder, bei einer Frau, die eigene Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tiefe.  
Wenn der Muskel so weich ist wie der deine, dann kannst du damit beginnen, ihn zu dehnen.“

Legolas stöhnte und erschauerte, als er einen Finger sanft in sich gleiten fühlte. Thranduil lachte leise und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich sehe, du hast dich selbst schon mehr als einmal so berührt, denn dein Körper reagiert ohne Scheu. Aber hast du auch das versucht?“

Ein zweiter Finger kam dazu und beide begannen, sich in dem engen Ring zu bewegen. Legolas sah Sterne und drängte sich instinktiv gegen die Finger. Die Berührung sandte Wellen puren Genusses durch seine Nerven. Der Druck war zwar teilweise unangenehm, aber auch das fühlte sich gut an. 

Thranduil spreizte die Finger, schob sie tiefer oder zog sie leicht zurück, bis Legolas in seinen Armen zitterte. „Was fühlst du?“, hauchte er an einem Ohr und strich mit den Lippen über die Spitze. 

„Mehr“, brachte Legolas nach einem Moment mühsam hervor. Instinktiv fühlte er, dass er mehr brauchte und wusste doch nicht, was es genau es war. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Thranduil, der sich tief in den Körper seines Dieners versenkte und Tirófin, der sich ihm stöhnend entgegendrängte. 

Sein Vater war großgewachsen und auch sein Glied war lang und dicker als sein eigenes. Der Umfang war mit Sicherheit größer als der von zwei Fingern, ging Legolas plötzlich auf und er stöhnte, als sich plötzlich der Druck in seinem Körper erhöhte. 

Thranduil hielt seine Finger still. „Ist es zu viel?“, fragte er leise und suche den Blick seines Sohnes. 

Legolas atmete tief durch und versuchte sich an die unvertraute Dehnung zu gewöhnen. „Es sind drei Finger, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil nickte. „Erst wenn das ohne Schmerz möglich ist, kannst du weitermachen.“ Er begann die Finger behutsam zu bewegen, schob sie nur ein kleines Stück tiefer und zog sie wieder zurück. 

Legolas versteifte sich und seine Erregung ließ nach. Dann wurde der Druck weniger und die Lust flackerte wieder auf. „Halt still“, bat er und richtete sich etwas auf. Sich zurücklehnend, drängte er sich selbst gegen die Finger und spürte, wie sie tiefer in ihn tauchten. Der Schmerz wurde stärker, aber er berauschte ihn auch. Er stemmte sich wieder hoch und ließ sich wieder tiefer sinken, wiederholte die Bewegung, bis ihn Thranduil mit einem Kuss ablenkte.   
„Langsam, ion nín.“ Er lachte leise. „Du bist wirklich ungezügelt in deiner Lust. Aber fühlt es sich gut an?“

„Oh ja… ich will dich auch berühren.“ 

„Dann umfasse mich mit der Hand. Ich werde dich heute nicht nehmen, es ist zu früh. Dein Körper ist noch nicht auf diese Empfindungen vorbereitet.“ Thranduil bebte seinerseits und er stöhnte, als Legolas fast gierig nach ihm griff. 

Er wiederholte die Bewegung, die Legolas begonnen hatte und mit jedem Mal glitten seine Finger tiefer in ihn. Sie rieben über die weiche Haut in seinem Inneren und Legolas glaubte die Berührung in seinem Glied zu fühlen. Gierig nach mehr, drängte er sich schnell und hart nach unten, während seine Hand nicht nur die Erektion seines Vaters umfing, sondern auch seine eigene. Schnell rieb er auf und ab, während seine Sinne sich mehr und mehr nur noch die Empfindungen wahrnahmen, die er in seinem Becken fühlte. Er begann bei jedem Eindringen leise aufzuschreien und Thranduil presste ihn an sich. 

„Du bist so eng und heiß“, wisperte er. „So gierig…“ 

Ihr Atem wurde schneller, ihr Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und hallte über das Wasserbecken. Wellen, von ihren Bewegungen hervorgerufen, schwappten über den Rand. Thranduil rutschte leicht nach vorne und zu den Bewegungen in seinem Inneren kam die sanfte Massage eines Wasserstrahls dazu. Legolas glaubte seine Sinne würden schwinden, als pure Lust ihn überschwemmte. Sein Atem stockte und er warf den Kopf zurück. Noch einmal drängte er sich gegen die Finger und nahm sie so tief wie noch nie auf und plötzlich explodierte seine Welt. Harte, in ihrer Intensität beinahe schmerzhafte Spasmen schüttelten ihn und Thranduil presste den längsten seiner Finger gegen einen Punkt in seinem Inneren. 

Legolas schrie voller Lust auf und sein Körper wand sich, als er sich über seine Hand ergoss. Sein Vater folgte ihm beinahe zur gleichen Zeit.   
Er zog langsam seine Finger zurück und Legolas wimmerte, weil er sich plötzlich leer anfühlte. Der Wasserstrahl war nun unangenehm auf den überreizten Nerven und er rutschte vom Schoß seines Vaters. 

„Komm, hier ist es jetzt besser.“ Thranduil zog ihn ins tiefere Wasser und sie ließen sich in dessen Wärme treiben. Auch hier waren die Wasserströme zu spüren, aber sie streichelten die Haut nur. 

„Das war intensiv“, sagte Legolas nach eine Weile, als seine Sinne sich wieder beruhigt hatten. 

„So weit wollte ich zuerst nicht gehen“, bekannte Thranduil und Legolas glaubte Verlegenheit in der weichen Stimme zu hören. „Ich wollte dich nur massieren und leicht dehnen.“

Legolas näherte sich seinem Vater und hielt sich an seine Schultern fest. Sie drehten sich so, dass sie im Wasser wieder stehen konnten. „Es hat mir gut getan und nun bin ich auch ruhiger. Das Sehnen in meinen Lenden war beinahe unerträglich und da ich nach unserer ersten Nacht endlich wusste, was es war, habe ich versucht es erträglicher zu machen. Das kannst aber nur du.“

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst dir selbst auch Erleichterung verschaffen. Mit einem Partner ist es aber meist angenehmer und erfüllender, vor allem dann, wenn sich auch eure Seelen nahe sind.“

Legolas schaute ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Empfindest du etwas für Tirófin?“, fragte er schließlich beinahe zögernd. 

„Nein… zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne. Er steht mir bei, wenn ich seiner Hilfe bedarf“, gab Thranduil stockend zur Antwort. Er wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus. 

Legolas wusste, was sein Vater meinte. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er dich verletzt und blutend fand und auch, dass Oropher dir dies angetan hatte.“

„Selbst er weiß nicht genau, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist“, wisperte Thranduil leise und Schmerz huschte über seine Züge. „Bitte belass es dabei, Legolas. Ich kann es nicht ertragen genommen zu werden und auch manche Berührungen sind mir verhasst. Treibe mich niemals über diese Grenze, denn ich weiß nicht, was dann geschehen wird. Tirófin und ich haben im Lauf der Jahre Wege gefunden, die Dämonen, die mich quälen zu besänftigen, aber es waren für uns beide schwere Zeiten. Deshalb verbindet uns eine besondere Art der Beziehung, die mit Liebe nichts zu tun hat.   
Er ist gebunden und hat zwei Söhne. Er gibt sich mir nur hin, wenn mir keine andere Wahl mehr bleibt.“

Thranduil war langsam zurückgewichen, während er sprach. Er zitterte und Legolas wäre ihm gerne gefolgt, respektierte aber den Wunsch seines Vaters nach Abstand. Er begriff nicht alles, was er ihm sagte, merkte sich aber die Worte gut. Irgendwann würde er sie verstehen, ahnte er. 

Thranduil hatte den Rand des Beckens erreicht und blieb abgewandt stehen. Seine Schultern waren nach unten gesackt und sein Kopf gesenkt. Sein nasses Haar klebte in wirren Strähnen auf seinem Rücken und fiel über die Schultern nach vorne. 

Langsam näherte sich Legolas ihm und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, als er ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich werde nichts tun, was dich verletzt“, versprach er ihm. „Aber ich möchte nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein. Lass mich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben.“

Thranduil erschauerte und wandte sich nach einem Moment um. „So lange du willst“, wisperte er und küsste ihn.


	14. Die Zeit vergeht

Die folgenden Wochen wurden zu Monaten und dann zu Jahren. Sie vergingen in einem Rausch der Leidenschaft, zumindest was Legolas anging. Beinahe jede Nacht verbrachte er im Bett seines Vaters und nicht selten gaben sie sich der Lust hin, bis der Morgen dämmerte. 

Sein Körper veränderte sich in dieser Zeit noch weiter und schon bald war aus ihm ein kräftiger Mann geworden. Seine Schultern wurden breiter, die Hüften erschienen schmäler und Arme und Beine wurden muskulöser. Auch sein Gemächt hatte nun die endgültige Größer erreicht und nicht ohne Stolz stellte Legolas fest, dass es nur wenig kleiner war als das seines Vaters. 

Es gab kaum etwas, das sie nicht ausprobiert hatten und Legolas liebte es, seinen Vater immer und immer wieder an den Rand der Erfüllung zu treiben und ihn dann doch zurückzuhalten. Er hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass sein Vater das mochte und Thranduil genoss es. 

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Bad in den Grotten öffnete er sich nach und nach seinem Sohn. Er sprach nie wieder über das, was in seiner eigenen Jugend geschehen war und er konnte tatsächlich manche Liebkosungen nur schwer oder gar nicht ertragen, aber er vertraute Legolas und ohne dass dieser es wusste, hatte er im Lauf der Zeit schließlich doch bereits so manche Grenze überschritten. 

Es gab dennoch Zeiten, da wich Thranduil seinem Sohn aus und Legolas respektierte das. Er wusste, Tirófin war dann bei ihm und stand ihm bei. Niemals wieder sah er zu oder war in der Nähe, aber er spürte es, wenn sein Vater den Diener brauchte und oftmals schickte er ihn zu ihm, lange bevor Thranduil sich selbst bewusst wurde, dass ihn seine Erinnerungen einzuholen drohten. 

In dem Maße, wie Legolas älter und reifer wurde, änderte sich auch der Wald um sie herum. Legolas war nach dem Abschluss seiner Ausbildung rasch zu einem Hauptmann der Garde aufgestiegen und oft verbrachte er seine Nächte auf Patrouille. Es war eine Zeit, die Thranduil in mehr als einer Hinsicht in Sorge versetzte und, wann immer Legolas heil und unversehrt zurückkehrte, hoffte Thranduil, dass er nicht wieder würde hinausreiten müssen und wusste doch, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. 

Jene merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse an der Grenze am Langen See hatten sich nicht wiederholt. König Breadán und Thranduil waren erleichtert darüber und auch wenn der menschliche Herrscher schon bald nicht mehr daran dachte, so blieben sie Thranduil doch im Gedächtnis. 

Schuld daran war vor allem der Anblick jenes Ziegenkadavers gewesen, den Breadán ihm gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten auch hier nie herausgefunden, was die Tiere getötet hatte. Thranduil war sich sicher, dass ihr Tod nicht auf eine Laune der Natur zurückzuführen gewesen war. Etwas anderes hatte sie getötet… zerschmettert war der Ausdruck gewesen, der ihm beim Anblick des Kadavers in den Sinn gekommen war und über den er seither immer wieder nachgrübelte. 

Was mochte es gewesen sein, dass die Leiber der Tiere geradezu zerfetzt hatte? Es waren nie Menschen oder Elben zu Schaden gekommen, was ein Glück war. Und doch ließen ihn die Erinnerungen an jene Ereignisse nicht los. 

Doch wenn auch keine Wirbelstürme oder fliehende Tiere mehr für Unruhe sorgten, so gab es schon bald etwas anderes, dass Thranduil in Sorge versetzte. Die Krankheit, die er selbst an jenem Holunderbusch festgestellt hatte, war der erste Vorbote einer noch größeren Gefahr gewesen: Spinnen. 

Es hatte schon immer große Spinnen im Eryn Lasgalen gegeben, so dass es den Elben zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie es mit einer anderen Art zu tun bekommen hatten. Diese Abkömmlinge Ungolianths aber waren zwar nicht unbedingt größer, als ihre den Elben vertrauten Verwandten, aber sie waren bösartiger und weitaus gefährlicher. Ihre Zahl wuchs stetig, egal was Thranduil oder die Garde unternahmen. Für jedes Nest, das sie aushoben, entstanden zwei Neue an anderer Stelle. 

Woher sie kamen, war nicht herauszufinden und unter den Elben kreisten die wildesten Gerüchte. Selbst die Menschen des Langen Sees wurden eine Zeitlang als die Verursacher dieser Plage verdächtigt. 

Thranduil, der Gewissheit haben wollte, sandte Boten in alle Teile seines Reiches aus, doch auch sie konnten ihm keine Kunde über das bringen, was ihn umtrieb. 

Nur eines fanden sie heraus: Die Spinnen waren es, die die Krankheit der Pflanzen in den Elbenwald brachten. Wo immer sie sich niederließen, erkrankten die Bäume und Sträucher. Sie verdorrten nicht, aber sie begannen in merkwürdigen, verdrehten Formen zu wachsen. Ihr Laub wurde dunkler und dichter, bis kaum noch ein Lichtstrahl den Boden erreichen konnte. Die Blumen und Kräuter litten darunter und mit jedem Jahr wuchs weniger Grün in der zudem trockener werdenden Erde, denn auch kaum ein Regentropfen gelangte durch das dichte, verwobene Blätterdach hindurch. 

Die Rinde der Bäume wurde von Pilzen und Flechten überzogen, die sie in bunten, grellen Farben schillern ließ. Üble Gerüche zogen durch den Wald und vertrieben das Wild und die Vögel. An ihrer Stelle wurden schon bald vereinzelt schwarze Eichhörnchen gesichtet, die sich abgesehen von der merkwürdigen Farbe, aber ansonsten normal verhielten. Die Elben beobachteten sie, ließen sie aber in Ruhe.

Noch war nicht der ganze Wald von den Veränderungen der Krankheit betroffen und die Gebiete, in denen er sich veränderte, waren klein und weit voneinander entfernt. Thranduil ritt selbst hinaus, um es sich anzusehen. Er stellte rasch fest, dass seine eigene, heilende Magie nichts ausrichten konnte. Auch die Tränke und Zauber der Heiler waren ohne Wirkung. 

Er schrieb an Elrond und bat ihn um Rat, doch dieser verwies ihn lediglich an den Maja Radagast, der südlich von Thranduils Reich im Wald lebte.   
Tobend vor Zorn darüber, dass er wieder einmal von den anderen Elbenfürsten ignoriert wurde, weigerte er sich zunächst, sich tatsächlich an den Maja zu wenden. Was sollte es auch bringen? 

Thranduil hielt nicht viel von den Maja, die sich seiner Meinung nach in Dinge einmischten, die ihnen nichts angingen und sich gleichzeitig gerne dort nicht sehen ließen, wo ihre Hilfe angebracht gewesen wäre. 

Legolas, der dem kauzigen Maja hin und wieder auf seinen Patrouillenritten begegnet war, war anderer Meinung. Er hielt viel von dem Wissen und dem Können des Maja, der sich auf seine Weise ebenso um den Wald sorgte, wie Thranduil es tat.   
Sie stritten sich nicht, aber Legolas, der inzwischen ebenfalls hin und wieder bei den Treffen des Rates zugegen war, begann die Politik seines Vaters kritischer zu betrachten. 

Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass Legolas sich nach wie vor allein nach den Berührungen seines Vaters sehnte und sie viel Zeit im Liebesspiel verbrachten. Gleichzeitig spürte Thranduil aber auch, dass bald das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit kommen würde.   
Immer öfter gewahrte er die Blicke, die seinem Sohn folgten und auch Legolas bemerkte sie. Noch reagierte er nicht und vor allem Frauen gegenüber war er scheu. Es würde aber nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis eine von ihnen keck genug war, ihn in ihr Bett zu locken. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet, auch wenn er inzwischen ein erfahrener Liebhaber geworden war.   
Thranduil wusste, dass er nun sein Versprechen würde einlösen müssen, das er Legolas zu Beginn gegeben hatte. Es schmerzte ihn und er hoffte, jene Frau, die er sich für seinen Sohn wünschte, würde seinen Weg wieder kreuzen. 

Es war an einem stürmischen Herbsttag, der schon die erste Ahnung des Winters mit sich brachte, als Thranduil dann doch noch Kunde von neuen Ereignissen erhielt.


	15. Ein Geist

Thranduil selbst spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tiere im Wald waren unruhig, die Bäume wisperten und die Winde trugen merkwürdige Geräusche und Gerüche mit sich. Er ließ vermehrt Patrouillen durch den Wald ziehen und postierte Wachen an den Grenzen, aber es ließ sich nichts finden, was als Ursache für all das gelten konnte. 

Dann, eines morgens suchte ein Bote König Baithens ihn auf. Thranduil empfing ihn im Thronsaal. Der Mann schien in aller Eile hergekommen zu sein, denn seine Kleidung - ein Wams aus Leder, leinene Beinlinge und hohe Stiefel, dazu ein pelzbesetzter und reichbestickter Umhang - war mit Schlamm verspritzt und zerknittert, sein halblanges Haar war vom scharfen Ritt zerzaust, seine Wangen bleich vor Sorge. 

Er verbeugte sich, als er die Augen des Elbenkönigs auf sich gerichtet fühlte. „Eure Hoheit“, begann er. „König Baithen sendet Euch seine Grüße und bittet Euch, einem Trupp seiner Krieger die Passage durch Euer Reich zu erlauben.“

Die Worte, gesprochen in beinahe atemloser Dringlichkeit, verstärkten das ungute Gefühl in Thranduil. Er beugte sich ein wenig auf seinem Thron vor und fixierte den Boten mit seinen Blicken.  
„Weshalb sollte ich das gestatten?“, fragte er scharf. 

Der Bote verneigte sich. „Vergebt mir, Eure Hoheit, doch darüber kann ich keine Auskunft geben. Der Grund ist mir unbekannt. König Baithen gab mir jedoch dies hier für Euch mit.“  
Er zog eine versiegelte Schriftrolle aus einer Tasche seines weiten Umhanges und reichte sie einer neben ihm stehenden Wache. Der Elb nahm sie entgegen, prüfte sie kurz und reichte sie dann an Thranduil weiter. „Das Wachs ist ungeöffnet, Aran nín .“ 

Thranduil warf einen Blick darauf und erkannte das persönliche Siegel des menschlichen Königs, der zwei Jahrzehnte zuvor seinen Großvater Breadán auf dem Thron der Seestadt abgelöst hatte. Thranduil brach es und überflog die kurze Botschaft. Dann ließ er das Pergament sinken. „Teilt König Baithen mit, dass ich die Passage erlaube, jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung: Sie wird von ebenso vielen Elben begleitet werden, wie sie an Männern zählt.“ 

Der Botschafter verneigte sich, grüßte ihn und machte sich dann eilig davon. Thranduils nachdenklicher Blick folgte ihm, bis er den Thronsaal verlassen hatte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Legolas, der von der Ankunft des Boten erfahren hatte und ihm in den Thronsaal gefolgt war. 

„Nicht hier“, wehrte Thranduil seinen Sohn ab und wandte sich an zwei Wachen: „Aredhel, Balerion… informiert die Mitglieder des Rates. Ich wünsche sie zu einer Besprechung zu sehen.“

Legolas verfiel in Gleichschritt mit seinem Vater, als dieser zum Konferenzraum ging und wartete gerade lange genug, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war „Nun sag schon, was steht in dem Brief?“ 

Thranduil reichte ihm wortlos das Pergament und Legolas überflog es. Seine Miene war besorgt, als er es sinken ließ. „Was glaubst du, hat das zu bedeuten?“

„Nichts Gutes, fürchte ich.“ 

Die Ratsmitglieder ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass ihr König so abrupt eine Versammlung einberief. 

Thranduil ließ sich an der Stirnseite des großen Tisches nieder. Legolas, der inzwischen einen festen Platz zu seiner Rechten innehatte, setzte sich ebenfalls und die Ratsmitglieder taten es ihnen nach. Dabei tuschelten sie und stellten Vermutungen an. 

Sie verstummten, als Thranduil die Hand hob. „König Baithen hat darum gebeten, einer Gruppe Kriegern die Passage durch das Reich zu gewähren. Er ist auf der Suche nach einem _Geist_ , wie er es nennt, der wohl zunächst im Erebor, dann in der Seestadt für Unruhe gesorgt hat. Seine Späher haben ihn bis zur Mündung des Waldlandflusses verfolgt und berichteten, dass er sich nun offenbar quer durch den Wald nach Süden bewegt.“

Caelien, eine der Heerführerinnen, ergriff das Wort, als Thranduil schwieg: „Werdet Ihr es ihnen erlauben, Hír nín?“

„Das habe ich bereits, denn König Baithen vermutet, dass dieser Geist mit den Vorfällen vor etlichen Jahrzehnten in Zusammenhang steht, bei denen mehrere Tierkadaver gefunden wurden. Meine Bedingung war jedoch, dass auch Krieger unsers Heeres die Menschen begleiten. Sorgt dafür, dass eine ausreichende Anzahl bereit steht, sobald sie den Wald betreten. Doch unsere Krieger sollen nicht die Grenzen des Reiches verlassen.“

Caelien nickte. „Jawohl, Aran nín.“ 

„Warum spricht er von einem Geist?“ Noredhel runzelte die Stirn. Er war einer der Ratgeber, die schon zu Orophers Stab gezählt hatten und Thranduil hielt viel auf seine Meinung. 

„Nun, wie es scheint, hat dieses Wesen keinen Körper.“

„Keinen Körper?“ Noredhel tauschte einige Blicke mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern. „Wie können sich die Menschen dann sicher sein, dass er nach Süden unterwegs ist?“

„Offenbar muss er Spuren hinterlassen“, gab Thranduil leicht spöttisch zurück. Wie genau die Menschen dieses Wesen verfolgten, war ihm einerlei. Doch die Unruhe, die ihn vor einigen Jahren erfasst hatte, als er von jenen merkwürdigen Vorfällen erfuhr, hatte er nicht vergessen. Wenn etwas durch sein Reich zog, würde er es beobachten und bekämpfen, sollte es nötig werden… und sollte er es können. 

Er wusste um die Nazgûl, die neun Schergen Saurons, die nach seiner Vernichtung verschwunden waren. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass sie wirklich besiegt worden sind. Zu mächtig war der eine Ring und Thranduil bat die Valar stumm um die Gnade, dass er niemals wieder gefunden werden würde. Das zuerst von Morgoth, dann von Sauron und seinen Schergen heraufbeschworene Grauen war noch zu frisch, zu mächtig in seiner Erinnerung, als das er es je vergessen würde. 

Noredhel senkte beschämt den Kopf, als er den milden Spott hörte. „Verzeiht, Aran nín. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass es vortreffliche Spurenleser unter den Menschen gibt.“

Thranduil winkte ab. „Wir werden es noch erfahren, warum genau die Menschen sich so sicher sind, welchen Weg sie einschlagen müssen.“ Sein Blick glitt über die Gesichter der anderen Ratsmitglieder und er erkannte an der Sorge in ihren Mienen, dass sie wohl das gleiche vermuteten, wie er. Es machte keinen Sinn, die Bedrohung nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Er stand auf. „Wenn es sich tatsächlich um einen der Schergen Saurons handelt, so werden wir davon Kenntnis erhalten.“ 

Mit einem Wink entließ er den Rat, doch Legolas blieb im Raum zurück. „Wenn es wirklich einer der Nazgûl ist… wirst du ihn angreifen?“

Thranduil verharrte einige Augenblicke lang schweigend. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Es gab keine Waffe, die die Nazgûl bekämpfen konnte. Er würde nur erreichen, dass sinnlos Elbenblut vergossen werden würde. Thranduil entschied sich dagegen.  
„Warum sollte ich? Ohne Sauron sind seine Schergen nur bloße Schatten. Winde, die im Sturm zerstieben.“ Dann ließ er seinen Sohn stehen.

<<< >>>

Bereits am nächsten Tag passierte eine halbe Hundertschaft berittener Krieger aus der Seestadt Thranduils Hallen. Die Elben, die Caelien ausgewählt hatte sie zu begleiten, hatten sich unter sie gemischt, so dass eine große, kaum zu übersehende Schar gen Süden zog. Legolas brannte darauf sie zu begleiten, doch Thranduil ließ es nicht zu. 

So wartete er nun ungeduldig darauf, dass Nachricht von den Kriegern kam, ob sie gefunden hatten, was sie suchten. Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Erst am vierten Tag kehrte eine der kleineren Patrouillen, die Thranduil ihnen als Späher nachgesandt hatte, in die Hallen zurück. 

Tauriel, eine junge Elbin, die erst vor kurzem ein Mitglied der königlichen Garde geworden war, eilte in den Thronsaal, wo Thranduil und Legolas warteten.  
„Aran nín, Hír nín, ich bringe Kunde von den menschlichen Kriegern“, hob sie an, kaum dass sie die Plattform unterhalb des Throns erreicht hatte. 

„Sprich“, forderte Thranduil sie auf. Die Elbin warf in einer nervösen Geste ihr kastanienbraunes Haar über die Schulter und begann auf und ab zu laufen. „Die Krieger konnten dem Wesen folgen, bekamen es jedoch nicht zu Gesicht. Es hinterließ eine Spur aus Kadavern, während es durch den Wald zog. Doch nicht das Wesen selbst scheint dafür verantwortlich zu sein, sondern sein Reittier. Es ähnelt einer geflügelten Schlange, speit aber kein Feuer, soweit wir feststellen konnten.“ 

„So reißt es die Tiere?“, fragte Legolas dazwischen und Tauriel nickte. „Ja, Hír nín. Es packt seine Beute aus der Luft und schleudert sie dort herum. Einer der Menschen, ein Heiler, sagte, dass ein Gift im Speichel des Drachen das Blut der Tiere grau und schleimig werden lässt.“

„Und weiter? Was ist mit dem Wesen?“, ging Thranduil dazwischen. 

Tauriel blieb stehen und senkte den Kopf. „Es konnte entkommen und flog zum Amon blanc, Aran nín. Die Menschen haben ihn bis dorthin verfolgt, als die Elben wie befohlen im Wald zurückblieben. Auf dem Berg verlor sich die Spur und auch den Drachen konnten sie nicht finden.“ 

Thranduil nickte knapp. Die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, lehnte er sich auf dem Thron zurück. „Du kannst gehen“, schickte er die Gardistin fort und sie verneigte sich. 

„Wann werden wir zum Amon blanc reiten?“, fragte Legolas, als sie gegangen war. 

„Gar nicht. Er liegt außerhalb meines Reiches und ist nicht meine Sorge. Doch ich werde Wachen postieren, um zu beobachten, was dort vor sich geht.“ 

Legolas nickte. Die Begründung seines Vaters schien ihm logisch zu sein, denn niemals interessierte sich Thranduil für das, was jenseits ihrer Grenzen geschah. Sie hatten mit den Spinnen und den kranken Bäumen genug, um das sie sich kümmern mussten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran nín - mein König


	16. Gaukler

Der Winter war bereits hereingebrochen und Ruhe hatte sich über Thranduils Hallen gesenkt. Die Ernte an Gemüse, Obst, Pilzen und Beeren war eingebracht, Wild war gejagt und das Fleisch haltbar gemacht worden. Die grimmige Kälte hielt selbst die Spinnen auf Abstand und so verbrachte Thranduil seine Tage oft damit, grübelnd auf seinem Thron zu sitzen. 

Andere Tage vergingen mit endlosen Beratungen über Verteidigungstaktiken und Abwehrmaßnahmen, die er mit seine Ratgebern und Legolas führte. Sie wussten, sie konnten mit keiner Hilfe der anderen Elbenvölker rechnen und standen mit der Bedrohung durch die Spinnen auf sich allein gestellt.   
Auch von seinen Beobachtungen, dass sich auf dem Amon blanc ein werkwürdiges Wesen niedergelassen hatte, wollten Galadriel und Elrond nichts wissen. Der Berg, hoch und felsig, lag oft in dichte Nebel gehüllt und so konnte sich Thranduil nicht sicher sein, was genau dort vor sich ging. Er wollte keine Späher direkt dorthin senden und aus der Ferne schien alles ruhig zu sein. Dennoch ahnte er, dass wieder etwas Böses an Macht gewann. Zu lange schon währte die Ruhe, zu lange der Friede und er hatte nicht vergessen, welche Schrecken Morgoth über Mittelerde gebracht hatte. 

Es hatte ihn bitter gemacht und selbst in ihren gemeinsamen Nächten gelang es Legolas manchmal nicht, ihn davon zu befreien. 

Es war an einem solchen Tag, als die Routine durch die Meldung einer Wache gestört wurde. Der Mann kam eilends in den Thronsaal und verbeugte sich vor Thranduil. „Aran nín“, meldete er und konnte nur schwer ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln verbergen. Es machte Thranduil neugierig. „Sprich! Was gibt es?“

„Eine Gauklergruppe zieht durch den Wald und hat durch einen Boten um Eure Gastfreundschaft für den Winter gebeten. Es sind Schausteller und Komödianten, auch Tänzer und Musikanten sind dabei.“

Thranduil stand langsam auf und schritt die Stufen herab, die von seinem Thron zur tiefergelegenen Plattform führten. „Gaukler sagst du? Lass sie herbringen. Ich will sie mir selbst ansehen, bevor ich ihnen meine Entscheidung mitteile.“

Sein Blick streifte Legolas und der Prinz konnte ihn nur schwer deuten. Nachdenklichkeit lag darin, aber auch Vorfreude und… Hoffnung? 

Legolas war nicht entgangen, wie die wachsende Unruhe und Sorge seinen Vater in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr umtrieb und hoffte, dass die Gruppe ihn ablenken würde. Schon lange war kein Fest mehr gefeiert worden und Musik und Tanz würden wieder etwas Lachen und Leichtigkeit in die Hallen bringen.   
Er war auch neugierig auf die Schausteller. Er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, in seiner Kindheit einmal einige Possen und Spiele einer Gauklergruppe gesehen zu haben, die damals für kurze Zeit in den Hallen zu Gast war. Aber es war schon so lange her, dass er sich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnerte. 

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als die Gruppe schließlich eintraf. Thranduil ließ ihnen keine Zeit sich zu waschen oder etwas zu essen, sondern wollte sie sofort sehen.   
Legolas stand neben dem Thron, als sie hereingeführt wurden. Das feine Klingeln unzähliger Glöckchen begleitete sie und ein Vogel krächzte unverständliche Laute. Es war eine bunte Truppe von knapp zwanzig Personen. Sie trugen derbe Reisekleidung und es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie lange im kalten und nassen Wetter unterwegs gewesen waren. 

Schließlich hatten sie die Plattform erreicht und eine schlanke, in einen dicken Mantel gekleidete Gestalt trat vor. Sie sah zu Thranduil auf, ohne die Kapuze zurückzuschlagen, die ihr Gesicht verhüllte.  
Legolas sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Vater sich versteifte und sein Atem stockte. Aber es lag keine Furcht oder Sorge in seiner Bewegung, sondern eher so etwas wie Erwartung oder Vorfreude. 

Neugierig geworden versuchte Legolas mehr in den Schatten zu erkennen, die das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verbargen, konnte aber nur eine schmale, gerade Nase und helle Haut erkennen.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Thranduil neben ihm plötzlich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufstand. „Gwaelîr !“ Er neigte langsam den Kopf, ohne die Gestalt aus den Augen zu lassen. „Es ist eine Freude, Euch und Eure Gefährten wieder in meinen Hallen zu sehen. Seid mir Willkommen. Eure Reise war lang?“

Die Frau, so erkannte Legolas jetzt, hob die Hände zur Kapuze und streifte sie zurück. Eine Flut glänzend blauschwarzen Haares ergoss sich über ihre vom Mantel bedeckten Schultern und umrahmte ein ovales, feingezeichnetes Gesicht mit saphirblauen, mandelförmigen Augen und vollen, roten Lippen. Ihre Schönheit war so unerwartet, dass sein Atem stockte und er fühlte seine Knie weich werden, als ihr Blick ihn streifte. 

Legolas wusste, dass Arwen, die Tochter Elronds, als die schönste Elbin in Mittelerde galt, doch er fragte sich, ob sie schöner sein konnte als die Elbin, die so unerwartet vor ihnen stand. Er hörte Thranduil tief einatmen und vertraut wie er mit der Körpersprache seines Vaters inzwischen war, merkte er, dass dieser erregt war. Er begehrte diese Frau eindeutig und er schien sie zu kennen. 

Thranduil, der noch nie erlebt hatte, dass sein Vater eine Frau in sein Lager nahm, warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er konnte das Gesicht aber nicht sehen, da Thranduil in diesem Moment an ihm vorbei ging und die Stufen hinabschritt. 

Vor Gwaelîr blieb er stehen und sie versank in einen tiefen Knicks. „Aran nín.“ Ihr Kopf hob sich und sie sah den König an. Eine stumme Konversation schien stattzufinden, denn sie richtete sich ohne erkennbares Zeichen von Thranduil wieder auf und er hob ihre Hand an die Lippen.   
„Ich hoffe, Ihr werde mir und meinem Sohn heute Abend beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?“, hörte Legolas ihn fragen. 

„Gewiss, Hír nín. Es gibt viel zu berichten und meine Reisen haben mich durch viele Lande geführt.“ 

„Dann geht nun und ruht Euch aus. Ihr und Eure Gefährten können bleiben, bis es Euch wieder hinauszieht zu Euren Wanderungen. Doch wünsche ich von Zeit zu Zeit von Ihnen unterhalten zu werden. Der Winter ist lang und wenig Abwechslung bietet sich in meinen Hallen.“

Abermals knickste sie. „Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, Euch und Eurem Hofstaat die Zeit zu vertreiben, Aran nín. Wir danken für Eure Gastfreundschaft.“ Sie wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Vater, in dem eindeutig mehr lag und dann streifte ihr Blick wieder ihn. Er glaubte in den blauen Tiefen ihrer Augen zu versinken und sein Atem stockte, als heißes Begehren in ihm aufflammte und ihn augenblicklich hart werden ließ.   
Was war an dieser Frau, dass er so auf sie reagierte? 

„Komm, Legolas. Es ist an der Zeit, eine gute Freundin kennen zu lernen“, forderte Thranduil ihn in diesem Moment auf und Legolas konnte nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, als die warme Stimme und die Worte seines Vaters seine Erregung nur noch steigerten. Erst heute Morgen hatten sie sich geliebt und Legolas hatte geglaubt, sein Verlangen wäre besänftigt. Das war es auch gewesen, bis er diese Frau erblickt hatte. 

Mit ein wenig steifen Beinen ging er die Stufen hinab und blieb neben seinem Vater stehen. Sie war so groß wie er und ihr direkt gegenüber zu stehen und ihren feinen Duft nach Vanille und ihm unbekannten Gewürzen zu riechen, machte es für ihn nicht leichter. Langsam neigte er den Kopf. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er sie ansprechen sollte. 

Sie war eine Gauklerin und damit Mitglied des fahrenden Volkes, das weit unter den Elben und sogar unter den Menschen stand. Dennoch behandelte sie sein Vater wie eine gleichgestellte Persönlichkeit. Legolas war verwirrt. 

Thranduil schmunzelte. „Dies ist Gwaelîr, die Tochter Daerons“, stellte er sie vor und sie sank auch vor ihm in einen Knicks. Von der Eröffnung überrascht, blickte Legolas zu seinem Vater auf. „Ich dachte, Daeron hätte keine Kinder gehabt?“

„Keine Söhne, Hír nín, wohl aber eine Tochter.“ Gwaelîr erhob sich. „In Beleriand war ich als Gîl-Forodren bekannt, doch da ich es schon früh in meinem Leben vorzog, meine eigenen Wege zu gehen, geriet ich wohl in Vergessenheit.“ Sie schmunzelte und Legolas fühlte eine Welle der Zuneigung über sich hinweggleiten.   
Gleichzeitig stieg seine Verwirrung nur noch. Sie war eine Sindar und Elda und somit seinem Vater gleichgestellt. Warum lebte sie als Gauklerin? Und warum war ihr Haar schwarz und nicht golden, wie das aller Sindar? 

„Ich sehe, Ihr erinnert Euch nicht mehr an mich, mein Prinz. Es ist wohl einige Jahrhunderte her, da ich zuletzt in diesen Hallen weilte. Ihr wart noch ein Elbling zu jener Zeit, doch man sah schon Euren Liebreiz. Nun seid Ihr zu einem Mann herangewachsen und ich sehe, dass die Zeit Euch mit der gleichen Schönheit und Würde beschenkt hat, wie Euren Vater.“

Legolas fühlte, wie sein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit zu glühen begann. Er wusste inzwischen um sein gutes Aussehen und bekam oft genug Komplimente zu hören, um sie meistens dann doch zu ignorieren. Aber die Worte dieser Frau lösten etwas in ihm aus, dass ihn verwirrte: er wollte sie!

„Geht nun und ruht, melleth nín , auf das wir den Abend gemeinsam verbringen können“, gebot Thranduil mit ruhiger Stimme. 

Sie verneigte sich, doch Legolas konnte deutlich ihr Lächeln sehen und den Blick, den sie seinem Vater aus halbgesenkten Lidern zuwarf, bevor sie sich umwandte und gemeinsam mit den anderen Gauklern den Thronsaal verließ. 

Thranduil sah ihr nach, dann legte er Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm. Ich glaube ich hatte dir zugesagt, den Nachmittag mit dir beim Schwertkampf zu verbringen.“

Legolas stöhnte unterdrückt. Er war so erregt, dass er kaum gehen konnte und nun sollte er mit seinem Vater kämpfen? 

Das maliziöse Lächeln seines Vaters übersah er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwaelîr – Lied des Windes, Sindarin aus Wind: gwaew und Lied: lîr (http://de.pons.com/übersetzung/deutsch-elbisch)
> 
> Gil-Forodren – Nordstern, Stern des Nordens - Sindarin aus Stern/Funke (Gil) und nördlich (Forodren), http://de.pons.com/Übersetzung/deutsch-elbisch
> 
> melleth nín - meine Freundin


	17. Die Regeln des Spiels

Thranduil sorgte dafür, dass sie in der Waffenkammer allein waren und verriegelte die Tür. Dann legten sie die prachtvollen Gewänder ab und begannen schlichtere, robuste Trainingskleidung anzulegen. Bevor Legolas jedoch in das Kettenhemd schlüpfen konnte, trat Thranduil zu ihm.   
Seine Hände umfingen den schlanken Leib und glitten zur Verschnürung der Beinlinge.   
„Ich glaube kaum, dass du so wirst kämpfen können“, wisperte er und umfasste das harte Glied seines Sohnes. 

Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. „Bitte… Ich…“

„Dreh dich um und stütze dich an der Bank ab“, wies ihn sein Vater sanft an. Legolas gehorchte bebend vor Erwartung. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass ihm sein Vater angab was er tun sollte und wenn, dann waren es nie Befehle. Da Legolas aber wusste, was kommen würde und er genau das nun auch brauchte, war er mehr als willig und schob seine Beinlinge soweit nach unten, dass er entblößt war, aber immer noch die Beine leicht spreizen konnte.

Er spürte, wie sein Vater ihn behutsam mit seinen Fingern zu dehnen begann und vermutete, dass er seine eigenen Speichel benutzte, um die Passage zu befeuchten. 

Seine Erinnerung driftete zu jenem ersten Mal, da ihn sein Vater genommen hatte und er stöhnte auf.   
Es war an einem lauen Sommerabend geschehen, nachdem sie den Tag über im Wald unterwegs gewesen waren. Verschwitzt und müde hatten sie an einem Weiher Rast gemacht und darin gebadet. Dann hatte sich Thranduil nahe dem Ufer auf einem moosbewachsenen Felsen niedergelassen und Legolas auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Sie hatten sich aneinander gerieben, wie so oft, doch diese Mal war es Legolas zu wenig gewesen.   
Er hatte die Hand seines Vaters zu seinem verborgenen Eingang geführt. Er mochte es, die langen, schlanken und doch so kräftigen Finger in sich zu fühlen und manchmal hatte sein Vater auch einen Punkt in seinem Inneren berührt, der ihn Sterne sehen und beinahe sofort kommen ließ. 

Stöhnend hatte er sich gegen die Finger seines Vaters gedrängt und doch gespürt, dass es nicht genug war. Tiefer und tiefer hatte er sie in sich gefühlt. Die Leere in ihm konnten sie dennoch nicht vertreiben.   
„Nimm mich“, hatte er ihn schließlich gebeten, als er instinktiv erkannte, was er brauchte. Er war nicht mehr unerfahren und dieses Mal hatte Thranduil, dessen Erregung hart und heiß an seinem Bauch lag, nicht länger gezögert. Er hatte ihn behutsam angehoben und zum ersten Mal hatte Legolas ihn in sich eindringen fühlen. Es war berauschend gewesen. Sein Körper war so weich, so offen gewesen, dass er das große Glied seines Vaters ohne jeden Schmerz hatte aufnehmen können. 

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und waren die ersten Stöße noch behutsam, so hatte Thranduil sich schon bald nicht länger zurückhalten können und hatte ihn voller Leidenschaft geliebt.   
Höher und höher hatte er sie beide hinaufgetragen, bis sie alles um sich herum vergaßen und erst wieder zu sich kamen, als ihre Körper sich langsam beruhigten. 

Legolas hatte danach kaum genug davon bekommen können und Thranduil hatte ihn seither oft genommen. Er selbst konnte es nicht ertragen, aber es bereitete ihm ebensolche Lust, seinem Sohn dieses Wonnegefühl zu verschaffen und so hatten sie beide keine Hemmungen und kein Zögern mehr gekannt.

Legolas fühlte, wie die Dehnung an seinem Muskelring zunahm und der leichte, nicht unangenehme Schmerz, holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Warte nicht länger“, drängte er ihn. Ich brauche dich jetzt.“ 

Thranduil stöhnte und presste sein Gemächt gegen die noch enge Öffnung. Legolas war so sehr an ihn gewöhnt, dass er oft kaum wartete, bis sein Körper genug gedehnt war, bevor er ihn in sich aufnahm. Die Enge war jedes Mal ein Schock für Thranduil und steigerte seine Erregung. 

Dieses Mal war sein Vater aber jetzt schon so erregt, dass Legolas sich auf die Lippen biss um nicht vor Wonne aufzuschreien, als er sich sofort mit heftigen Bewegungen in ihn drängte. Schnell und hart waren seine Stöße und er keuchte, während sich seine Hände an Legolas Hüften festkrallten. Legolas musste sich an der Bank festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. 

Ging er sonst manchmal in den Bewegungen mit, so hielt er heute still und ließ seinen Vater gewähren. Dessen Leidenschaft war so groß, dass er sie beide mühelos mitriss.   
Nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte es, bis Sterne vor Legolas Augen aufblitzten und er sich mit einem Schrei und heftigem Beben ergoss. Er presste seinen Muskel zusammen und Thranduil stöhnte auf, als sich der Druck auf sein Gemächt plötzlich erhöhte. Auch er fand die Erfüllung und Legolas konnte das Zucken und den heißen Samen in sich fühlen. 

Thranduil verharrte einen Moment und lehnte sich mit zitternden Beinen an ihn. Dann zog er sich behutsam zurück, auch wenn sein Glied nur wenig abgeschwollen war.   
Legolas wandte sich um. Behutsam berührte er die samtweiche Kuppe. „Hast du genug?“, fragte er leise. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich mehrmals knapp hintereinander liebten, doch Thranduil nickte matt.

Thranduil zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich und träge. Es war ein Kuss, wie man ihn nur nach der Entspannung tauschte, die ein befriedigendes Liebesspiel mit sich brachte. Das überzeugte Legolas, das die so plötzlich über ihnen hereingebrochene Ekstase fürs Erste vorüber war. 

Der Grund dafür war ihm klar. „Du wirst sie heute Nacht in dein Lager holen“, stellte er fest, während er mit einem Tuch den langsam aus ihm heraussickernde Samen aufnahm. Er genoss dieses Gefühl und normalerweise wischte er die cremige Flüssigkeit nicht weg. Allerdings würden sie gleich auf dem Kampfplatz stehen und er wollte neugierigen Blicken keine verräterischen Flecken auf seinen Beinlingen präsentieren. 

Thranduil nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand, säuberte sich selbst kurz damit. Dann riss er einen Streifen davon ab und rollte ihn auf. „Dreh dich noch einmal um“, bat er und Legolas erschauerte, als er fühlte, wie Thranduil den Stoff in ihn schob. Es dehnte ihn leicht und war so angenehm, dass er stöhnte. 

„Entferne ihn erst, wenn du heute Abend badest. Und dann lass deinen Körper mit Öl einreiben, das mit Orangen aromatisiert ist. Und ja, ich werde sie heute Nacht lieben… und du wirst dabei sein, wenn du es möchtest.“

<<< >>>

Legolas bebte. Bei jedem Schritt, bei jeder Bewegung, bei jedem Schlag und bei jeder Parade spürte der den Stoff in sich. In Thranduils Augen funkelte es dunkel und er begriff, dass sein Vater genau wusste, wie es ihm erging.  
Bei einer Parade, die ihre Körper eng zusammen brachte, zischte er: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hier vor aller Augen kommen, solltest du das lassen.“

„Was?“, gab Thranduil unschuldig zurück und in seine Augen blitzte der Schalk auf. Seine Hüfte ruckte vor und traf auf Legolas Erregung. Er spürte, dass auch sein Vater hart war und stöhnte auf.   
Er stieß ihn kraftvoll zurück und wirbelte herum, so dass Thranduil Mühe hatte den beiden Langmessern auszuweichen, die inzwischen zu Legolas liebsten Waffen geworden waren. 

„Das weißt du genau!“ Legolas war froh, dass ihre Tuniken bis auf die Oberschenkel reichten und wegen der notwenigen Beinfreiheit ab der Taille so weit waren, dass sie alle verräterischen Wölbungen verdeckten. Das erregte Glied seines Vaters war ein prächtiger Anblick und ließ sich unter normaler Kleidung nur schwer verbergen. Legolas hatte deshalb auch bald begriffen, warum Thranduil meist locker fallende Umhänge über seiner Kleidung trug, vor allem seit er damit begonnen hatte, ihn im Liebesspiel zu unterweisen und manchmal schon der Anblick seines Sohnes genügte, um ihn hart werden zu lassen. 

Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater, nachdem er seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung aufgegeben hatte, nun die Lektionen ebenso genoss wie er selbst und dass er ihn begehrte. Seit er sein Bett teilte, war kein anderer mehr im Lager seines Vaters willkommen gewesen, mit Ausnahme seines Dieners. Doch das hatte andere Gründe und Legolas empfand ihn nicht als Rivalen. 

Die Aussicht, die heutige Nacht mit seinem Vater und jener geheimnisvollen Frau zu verbringen, raubte ihm die Konzentration und schon im nächsten Moment hatte Thranduil ihn entwaffnet, zu Boden geworfen und fixierte ihn nun mit seinem Körpergewicht. 

Legolas wand sich unter ihm. Schnell erkannte er, dass er nicht freikommen würde, sondern nur sein Verlangen noch mehr anstachelte. Sich an ihren Kampf erinnernd, der der Beginn von allem gewesen war, drehte er den Spieß herum. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und blitzschnell biss er leicht in die empfindsame Ohrspitze seines Vaters, während seine Hüften sich gegen ihn pressten. 

Er grinste und erschauerte, als sein Körper reagierte und warmer Samen sich in seinen Beinlingen ergoss, aber mehr als das genoss er den Ausdruck puren Unglaubens und blitzartig aufflackernder Lust, als auch sein Vater kurz aber heftig kam. 

Thranduil ließ ihn im Reflex los und warf sich zurück. Für einen Moment erschien Ärger in den schönen Zügen. Legolas feixte unbeeindruckt. „Sieh es als kleine Rache an. Inzwischen kenne ich die Regeln des Spieles“, wisperte er.  
Er wand sich unter Thranduil hervor und, darauf achtend, dass seine Tunika die feuchte Stelle in seinem Schritt verbarg, bückte er sich und nahm seine Langmesser auf. „Ich gehe in die Grotten, um den Staub abzuwaschen“, verkündete er und verließ den Übungsplatz. 

Einige Krieger, die dem Kampf zugesehen hatten, applaudierten und Legolas dankte mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem Neigen des Kopfes. Er wusste, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie er sich aus dem Griff des Königs befreit hatte. 

<<< >>>

Thranduil ahnte, dass Legolas ihm nicht ohne Grund über seine Pläne informiert hatte. Auch er zog sich vom Kampfplatz zurück und brachte seine Schwerter in die Waffenkammer. Die Aussicht, den geschmeidigen Körper Gwaelîrs unter sich zu fühlen, ließ ihn kaum zur Ruhe kommen. Sie hatte Recht. Es war einige Jahrhunderte her, seit sie zuletzt bei ihm gewesen war und er hatte nichts vergessen. 

Im Stillen dankte er der Vorsehung der Valar, dass sie sie gerade jetzt zu ihm geführt hatten. Legolas war so weit, dass er auch in das Liebesspiel mit einer Frau eingeweiht werden musste. Es war sogar höchste Zeit und Gwaelîr war die Frau, die sich Thranduil dazu für ihn wünschte. Sie würde es mit seiner Leidenschaft spielend aufnehmen und ihn dennoch leiten können, das wusste er. 

Seine Beinlinge klebten unangenehm an seinem Schritt, als sein Samen zu trocknen begann und er stöhnte unwillig, musste aber gleichzeitig amüsiert lächeln. Legolas hatte Recht, er kannte die Regeln des Spiels inzwischen nicht nur, er beherrschte sie perfekt. 

Die breiten Schultern und das goldblonde Haar waren alles, was er von seinem Sohn sah, als er wenig später die Grotte betrat, die mit zu ihren liebsten Aufenthaltsorten gehörte, wenn sie sich einander hingaben.   
Er stieg zu ihm ins Wasser und wurde sofort in einen hungrigen Kuss gezogen. Er erwiderte ihn bereitwillig und stöhnte, als Legolas die Beine um ihn schlang und ihn ohne jede Vorbereitung in sich gleiten ließ. Der Stoffstreifen hatte ihn offen und gelöst gehalten und sein Inneres war noch feucht und geschmeidig von seinem eigenen Samen. 

Thranduils Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er ließ sich schwer auf die steinernen Bänke fallen, die im Becken für Bequemlichkeit sorgten. Legolas bewegte sich auf ihm und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu Sinnen zu kommen. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis beide aufstöhnten und sich der Erlösung hingaben. Erst dann löste sich Legolas von ihm. 

„Du bist unersättlich“, brummte Thranduil und lehnte sich matt gegen den Rand des Beckens. Der unerwartete Überfall hatte jedoch auch einen Teil seines Verlangens befriedigt. 

„Erzähl mir mehr von ihr“, verlangte Legolas, während er nach einem Schwamm griff und sich zu waschen begann. „Woher kennst du sie?“

„Woher? Sie lebte in Beleriand, in den Hallen Elu Thingols, wie wir alle damals. Als wir von dort vertrieben wurden, folgte sie ihrem eigenen Schicksal. Sie schloss sich den Menschen an und ging, soweit ich erfahren konnte, verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nach. Irgendwann traf sie auf Gaukler und lernte von ihnen den Tanz und einige Kunststücke. Seither zieht sie mit ihnen durch Arda und Mittelerde und wann immer sie kann, verbringt sie die Winter in einem der Paläste oder Höfe auf ihrem Weg. So kam sie auch eines Tages in meine Hallen und als wir einander erkannten, versprach sie wiederzukommen.“

„Hm… und wann hast du begonnen sie in dein Lager zu nehmen?“ Legolas war dazu übergegangen, den Schwamm über die milchweiße Haut seines Vaters gleiten zu lassen und dieser lehnte entspannt den Kopf zurück. „Du musst nicht alles wissen, mein Sohn. Aber sie ist die Elleth, die ich für dich vorgesehen habe, um dich auch in dieser Art des Liebesspieles zu unterweisen. Sie wird den Winter über bei uns bleiben, so dass du genug Zeit hast zu lernen.“

Legolas hatte es geahnt und die Aussicht ausgerechnet diese Schönheit berühren und lieben zu dürfen, sandte erneut sehnsüchtige Schauer durch seinen Körper. 

„Wird es irgendwann nachlassen?“, fragte er plötzlich, als er sich an einen anderen Gedanken erinnerte, der ihn in letzte Zeit immer wieder beschäftigte.

Thranduil hob den Kopf und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Er hatte die veränderte Stimmung bemerkte. 

„Das Verlangen“, erklärte Legolas. „Noch ist es so, dass ich dich nur anzusehen brauche und ich will dich lieben. Wird das weniger werden, oder irgendwann ganz verschwinden?“ Es beschäftigte und besorgte ihn wirklich. 

„Wenn du es so willst, wird es nachlassen. Wenn du es nicht willst, dann nicht. Dein Körper ist inzwischen so weit gereift, dass du deinem Verlangen nicht mehr beinahe machtlos gegenüberstehst, wie es zu Beginn gewesen war. Du kannst es nun lenken und es auch ganz zum Schweigen bringen.“

Legolas ließ seine Hände sanft über den vom Wasser umspielten Oberkörper seines Vaters gleiten. „Hast du so dein Verlangen gezügelt nachdem Mutter gestorben war? Ich habe nie gesehen, dass du eine andere in dein Lager genommen hast.“

Thranduil nickte. „Manchmal bleibt dir gar nichts anderes übrig. Und in Zeiten, in denen andere Dinge wichtiger sind, wird dein Körper auch nicht danach verlangen.“  
Er fing die Hände seines Sohnes ein und küsste die Fingerspitzen.   
„Wir sollten nicht mehr Zeit hier vergeuden. Komm… ich öle dich ein und dann gehen wir nach oben.“

Legolas folgte ihm aus dem Wasser und sie trockneten sich rasch ab. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in einen Nebenraum, in dem verschiedene Öle, Salben und Tinkturen aufbewahrt wurden, die der Körperpflege nach dem Bad dienten. Auch verschiedene Duftessenzen fanden sich dort. 

Thranduil nahm sich eine flache Schale, kippte etwas Öl hinein und fügt einige Tropfen einer Essenz hinzu. Sofort erfüllte der süße, aromatische Geruch nach Orangen den Raum.   
„Mag sie diesen Duft?“, fragte Legolas, der sich bäuchlings auf einer Lieger ausgestreckt hatte. 

„Ja“, gab Thranduil zurück und begann damit, die Mischung in die weiche Haut seines Sohnes einzureiben. Er arbeitete schnell, aber sanft und er ließ sich nicht von den verführerisch runden Gesäßbacken und dem noch immer leicht geöffneten Muskelring dazwischen ablenken. Legolas hob sich ihm entgegen, brummte dann aber enttäuscht, als Thranduil ihm nur einen leichten Klapps gab und ihn aufforderte, sich umzudrehen. 

Das harte, bereits mit elfenbeinfarbener Flüssigkeit benetzte Glied ließ ihn jedoch aufstöhnen und seine Vorsätze vergessend beugte er sich darüber um es in den Mund zu nehmen. Legolas stöhnte und drängte sich gegen ihn, während er seine Hand im Haar seines Vaters vergrub. Er keuchte und als Thranduil mit aller Kraft saugte, ergoss er sich mit einem leisen Schrei. 

„Du bist mein Untergang“, stöhnte Thranduil halb scherzend, als sich die Hand seines Sohnes um sein gleichfall erregtes Glied schloss. Er kam ebenso schnell wie Legolas und schaute dann atemlos zu, wie dieser die cremige Flüssigkeit von seiner Hand leckte.   
Legolas schaute zu ihm auf und grinste spitzbübisch. „Nun sollten wir uns aber wirklich beeilen.“

Thranduil nickte, noch immer leicht benommen. „Leg dich auf den Rücken, dann verteile ich das Öl und du solltest auch mich damit einreiben.“


	18. Gwaelîr

Als sie wenig später mit zwar feuchten aber gekämmten Haaren und in prächtige Gewänder gekleidet in Thranduils Gemächern ankamen, hatten die Diener bereits im Wohnraum den Tisch für sie beide und ihren Gast vorbereitet. Die Speisen selbst waren mit silbernen Hauben abgedeckt und Karaffen mit Wein, Wasser und süßem Saft standen bereit. Kerzen erhellten den Raum und im Kamin sorgte ein Feuer für behagliche Wärme. Gwaelîr war noch nicht angekommen und so nutzte Legolas die Gelegenheit, sein Haar vor dem Feuer noch etwas zu trocknen. 

Thranduil beobachtete ihn, wie er sich vor den Kamin kniete und seinen Stirnreifen aus Mithril ablegte. Helle Diamanten funkelten darin und erinnerten ihn einmal mehr an das Geschmeide, das er für Legolas Mutter hatte anfertigen lassen und das sie nie erhalten hatte. Nun hütete der Drache den Schatz im Erebor und die Zeit allein mochte wissen, ob er jemals die Chance bekam, es doch noch zu erhalten. 

Das Licht der Flammen schuf goldene Reflexe in den blonden Strähnen, als Legolas sich nach vorne beugte und sein Haar mit den Händen ausbreitete, um möglichst viel Wärme einzufangen. Sein Körper bog sich dabei geschmeidig. Thranduil war so in den Anblick versunken, dass er das leise Klopfen überhörte. 

Erst als Legolas aufsprang, sein Haar zurückwarf und sich den Stirnreif wieder aufsetzte, hörte Thranduil es. Er warf Legolas einen Blick zu und als dieser nickte, rief er: „Komm herein.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Gwaelîr trat in den Raum. Legolas Atem stockte und auch Thranduil fühlte einen Schauer, als er sie sah.   
Nichts erinnerte mehr an die in grobe, zwar wärmende aber schmucklose und von der Reise schmutzige Kleidung, die ihren schlanken Leib und ihr wunderbares Haar verborgen hatte.   
Sie trug nun eine Robe aus dunkelrotem Samt. Am Saum und an den Ärmeln glitzerten unzählige Perlen und andere aufgestickte Edelsteine und aus Silber-und Goldfäden gestickte Ranken wanden sich über den weit schwingenden Rock bis zur Taille und weiter zu ihrem Dekolleté. Dort schmückten weitere Edelsteine den Rand und betonten die zarte, goldfarbene Haut. Es war so tief ausgeschnitten, dass ihre Schlüsselbeine zur Gänze und die sanften Halbkugeln ihrer Brüste zur Hälfte zu sehen waren. 

Thranduil spürte, wie allein die Erinnerung an ihre zarte Haut ihn wieder erregte. Beinahe wurde er ärgerlich wegen seiner mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung. Es mochte ja angehen, dass ein junger Elb wie Legolas von ihrer Schönheit so hingerissen war, dass er jede Kontrolle verlor. Aber er war ein Mann, bei Eru, und sollte sich und sein Verlangen besser im Griff haben. 

Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte jedoch, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie wusste wie es um ihn stand und es ihr Freude bereitete. Mit einem leisen Seufzen fügte er sich. Sie hatte es schon immer verstanden in ihm zu lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass sie heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würden. Wozu also um Selbstbeherrschung ringen? 

Um Legolas Willen würde er sich jedoch zurückhalten, beschloss er. 

Sein Blick glitt über ihr schimmerndes, blauschwarzes Haar, das ihr in weichen Wellen bis auf die Hüften fiel. Ihre Arme waren bloß und nur von einem hauchzarten, beinahe durchsichtigen Gewebe bedeckt.   
„Dein Gewand unterstreicht deine Schönheit und dein Anblick erfreut mein Herz“, begrüßte er sie, bevor er leicht den Kopf neigte und ihre Hand an die Lippen führte. 

„Schmeichler“, konterte sie und ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du es für mich hast anfertigen lassen und dass ich es nicht mitnehmen werde, wenn ich gehe.“

„Leider nur zu gut, weiß ich das.“ Thranduil schloss kurz die Augen und atmete ihren Duft nach Vanille und Gewürzen ein. Er war so vertraut und so schmerzlich vermisst, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. „Du warst zu lange fort“, raunte er. 

„Es gab Gründe für meine Abwesenheit. Viel ist geschehen auf Arda und auch in Mittelerde hat sich vieles gewandelt.“ Ihr Ton war spielerisch und doch hörte er den Schmerz darin. Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er kannte den Grund. 

Thranduil führte sie zum Tisch während sie sprachen und half ihr auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. Sie waren so angeordnet, dass stets der gleiche Abstand zwischen ihnen herrschte, was ihrem Stand in der Hierarchie der Elfen und in seinem Leben entsprach. Als er ihm zunickte, setzte sich auch Legolas, der bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte. Seine Augen hingen am Körper der ihm unbekannten Frau und Thranduil schmunzelte, als er die geweiteten Pupillen sah. Es würde gewiss ein weiterer lehrreicher Abend für seinen Sohn werden. 

„So reist Ihr denn durch die Lande? Wo ist Euer Zuhause?“  
Legolas hatte sich Gwaelîr zugewandt und seine Neugierde hatte einen Teil seines Verlangens verdrängt. 

Sie lachte leise. „Die Straße ist mein Zuhause, mein Prinz. Ich habe schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten dieses Leben gewählt und es erfüllt mich noch immer mit Zufriedenheit. Mir lieg nichts an Macht oder Besitz. Zu reisen, die Völker zu erfreuen und kennen zu lernen, denen ich begegne, dass ist es, was mein Ziel ist.“

Thranduil hatte ihr etwas Wein eingeschenkt und sie nippte daran. Sie sah auf, als sie bemerkte um welche Sorte es sich handelte. „Dorwinion? Es ist lange her, dass ich diesen schweren Wein kostete. Hast du ein leichteres Getränk für mich? Ich fürchte, er ist zu stark.“

Ohne Zögern reichte er ihr einen anderen Kelch mit einem leichteren Wein und sie nahm es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen. Ihre Finger berührten sich kurz und ein Kribbeln schoss seinen Arm empor. Er verbarg es, so wie er auch seine Freude darüber verbarg, sie wieder bei sich zu haben. Er wusste, es würde nur für kurze Zeit sein.  
Dann hob er die Hauben von den Platten. Es war eine Auswahl auf verschiedene Weise zubereiteten Gemüses, aber auch Wildbret, sowie Käse und Obst. 

Gwaelîr wählte verschieden Speisen aus und auch Thranduil und Legolas nahmen sich vom Essen.   
Sie erzählte von ihren Reisen und Thranduil war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Sein Körper kam zur Ruhe und auch dank der Leidenschaft, die er erst kurz zuvor mir Legolas geteilt hatte, konnte er sich voll auf das konzentrieren, was sie sagte. Sie verwickelte auch Legolas in ein angeregtes Gespräch und Thranduil bemerkte, dass auch er ruhiger wurde und die für ihn so charakteristische, amüsierte Gelassenheit die Oberhand gewann. 

Das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als sie sich eine Weintraube zwischen die Lippen schob und sie mit den Zähnen festhielt. Sie biss langsam zum und Legolas vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen.   
Gwaelîrs Augen funkelten vergnügt und sie griff nach Legolas Hand. Sie strich sanft darüber und zeichnete mit dem Daumen Kreise auf den Handrücken. „So scheint mir, bin ich zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Das heißt“, wandte sie sich an Thranduil, ohne die Liebkosung zu unterbrechen oder Legolas aus den Augen zu lassen, „wenn ich deine Einladung richtig verstanden habe, Thranduil?“

Nun schaute sie doch zu ihm und er nickte langsam. „Vor einiger Zeit schon habe ich damit begonnen meinen Sohn in das Liebesspiel einzuweisen. Er ist nun bereit dafür, auch den Leib einer Frau kennen zu lernen und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Ich vertraue ihn dir an, weil ich weiß, dass du ihm niemals schaden würdest und ihm eine gute Lehrerin sein wirst.“

Er sah sie ernst an und hoffte, sie würde die Warnung in seinen Worten bemerken. Langsam ließ sie Legolas Hand los. Sie ging um den Tisch herum, an Legolas vorbei, dem sie einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Ohrspitze drückte und blieb dann vor Thranduil stehen. 

„Du ehrst mich mit deiner Bitte und ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen, soweit es in meiner Macht steht. Bis der Frühling unsere Wege trennt, werde ich bei Euch bleiben und für Legolas die Rolle einnehmen, die einer Mutter gebührt. Doch ist dir auch bekannt, dass zu Beginn Mutter und Vater ihn gemeinsam anleiten sollten?“

Thranduil hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand nun ruhig vor ihr. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange. Sie schmiegte sich dagegen und ihre Lider schlossen sich, als sie bebend Luft holte. Er atmete ihren betörenden, nun durch ihre eigene Erregung stärker werdenden Duft ein.   
„Ich weiß es, und darum seid ihr heute Nacht beide hier. Es wird Legolas danach freistehen, welches Gemach er aufsucht und auch der Zeitpunkt ist seine Wahl. Er kann auch gehen, wann er will und er allein entscheidet, wie weit er gehen will“, fuhr er leise, auch an Legolas gewandt, fort. 

„So ist es Brauch und ich werde mich dem beugen“, wisperte sie, bevor sie sich reckte und eine Hand um Thranduils Nacken legte. Er kam ihr entgegen und ihre Lippen fanden sich. Thranduil stöhnte auf, als er die weiche, seidige Berührung spürte und als ihre kleine Zunge um Einlass bat, öffnete er willig seinen Mund. 

Sie drängte sich an ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille Ihre Brust presste sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und eines ihrer Beine schob sich zwischen seine, so dass er ihren schlanken Leib an seinen Lenden fühlte. 

Thranduil hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch nun öffnete er sie und sah Legolas an, der ihnen vollkommen gefesselt zusah. Er atmete schwer und seine Pupillen waren groß und dunkel. 

Thranduil löste den Kuss und wich mit einer kleinen Bewegung etwas zurück. „Kommt“, sagte er und nahm beide an den Händen. „Es ist Zeit für andere Genüsse.“


	19. Ein anderes Spiel

Gwaelîr ließ sich willig von Thranduil in dessen Schlafzimmer führen. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen war. Nur er selbst war ruhiger geworden, aber auch sinnlicher, wie sie bereits bei ihrer Begegnung im Thronsaal festgestellt hatte. Er hatte sie schon dort so heftig begehrt, dass sie seine Erregung hatte riechen können. Aber nicht nur die seine. 

Sie warf einen Blick auf Legolas, der teils eifrig, teils sichtlich überfordert ebenfalls seinem Vater gefolgt war. Dass die beiden spürbar miteinander vertraut waren, beruhigte sie. Sie wusste, dass Thranduil unter seinem Vater gelitten hatte und es Jahrzehnte gedauert hatte, bis er sich einem anderen hatte nähern können oder hatte es zulassen können, berührt zu werden. Als sie seine Geliebte wurde, waren die Wunden noch immer frisch gewesen und es war für beide manchmal eine schwere Zeit gewesen. Schon damals war aber Tirófin an seiner Seite gewesen und er hatte ihn nie verlassen. 

Sie war erleichtert gewesen, als sie den Diener vor ihrer Ankunft in Thranduils Räumen kurz gesprochen hatte und er ihr versicherte, dass Thranduil seinem Sohn ein wunderbarer Vater war und ihn mit Behutsamkeit, aller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in diese letzte Lektion eingeführt hatte, die Elbeneltern ihren Kindern mitgaben, bevor sie sie in die Welt entließen. 

Thranduil blieb vor dem Bett stehen und öffnete mit langsamen Bewegungen die Brosche, die seinen Umhang verschloss. Er ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn, dem er einladend die Hand entgegenstreckte. 

„Komm, ion nín. Zieh dich aus und leg dich zu uns. Wir werden uns lieben und es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du nur zusiehst, oder daran teilnimmst“, erklärte er sanft, währen der den zögernden jungen Elb näher zu sich zog. 

Legolas sah zu ihm auf und schluckte merklich. Sein Verlangen flammte wieder auf, aber auch seine Unsicherheit nahm zu und sein Blick huschte zu ihr. 

Gwaelîr lächelte ihn an und trat hinter ihn. Sie beugte sich vor und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Hab keine Furcht, Legolas. Die Leidenschaft zwischen Mann und Frau unterscheidet sich nicht sehr von der zwischen zwei Männern. Mein Körper mag dir noch unbekannt sein. Aber sei gewiss, an mir ist nichts, was dir schaden könnte und es steht dir frei mich zu berühren wann immer du möchtest und alle Fragen zu stellen, die dir in den Sinn kommen. Ich werde deine Neugierde stillen, wenn es mir möglich ist.“

Ihr Blick ging zu Thranduil, der nun ebenso nervös zu sein schien, wie sein Sohn. Wärme stieg in ihr auf, als sie in seine eisblauen Augen sah und seine Zweifel darin las.   
Behutsam schob sie Legolas in seine Arme.   
„Liebt euch und lasst [style type=“italic“]mich[/style] daran teilnehmen. Keiner von euch beiden ist an die Gegenwart einer Frau gewöhnt. Damit zu beginnen, was euch vertraut ist, wird es für uns alle einfacher machen“, fuhr sie fort. 

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, als Thranduil seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss und ihn küsste. Sofort schmiegte sich der Jüngere an ihn und seine Hände glitten zum Verschluss der Tunika seines Vaters. Es waren so vertraute und fließende Bewegungen, dass sie wusste, sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen. 

Thranduil löste den Kuss und sah zu ihr. Dankbarkeit schimmerte in seinen Augen und wieder flog ihm ihr Herz zu. Sie wusste nicht, seit wann sie ihn liebte, aber sie wusste auch, dass er sich ihr niemals würde öffnen können. Zu viel war in ihm zerstört worden und auch er hatte im Gegenzug anderen viele Wunden zugefügt, auch ihr.

Es hieß, er hätte seine Gemahlin geliebt und sie ihn, doch sie wusste es besser. Vom Vater zu Dingen gedrängt, die ihn zutiefst verstört hatten und von der Mutter, die damit überfordert gewesen war, ebenfalls allein gelassen, hatte er jedes Vertrauen in andere verloren. Der Tod seines Vaters war eine Erlösung gewesen aber auch ein Fluch. Er hatte den Platz des Königs einnehmen müssen ohne innerlich stark genug dafür zu sein. Seine Ehe war eine noch vom Vater zu politischen Zwecken arrangierte Verbindung gewesen, von allen Beteiligten unter dem Deckmantel großer Liebe verborgen. Es war eine Farce gewesen, die ihn sich hatte noch weiter von anderen zurückziehen lassen. Sie hatte es vermieden seine Hallen zu besuchen, solange er in dem Theaterstück namens Ehe lebte. Als sie ihn dann doch einige Jahrzehnte nach dem Tod seiner Gemahlin aufsuchte, hatte sie einen gebrochenen Mann vorgefunden, gegeißelt von Misstrauen und Ängsten, gequält von Alpträumen und allein gelassen von allen. Er hatte sie in seinem Bett willkommen geheißen, aber er war nicht fähig gewesen, sich ihr zu öffnen. Nur sein Sohn hatte Zugang zu ihm und brachte seiner gequälten Seele ein wenig Frieden. Sie hatte den beiden den Rücken gekehrt, als sie das erkannt hatte. 

Nun war Legolas erwachsen und wie es schien, hatte er das Wunder vollbracht, das sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte: Viele der Wunden seines Vaters schienen geheilt und er kam ihr offen entgegen.   
Dass er sich scheute, sofort mit ihr das Lager zu teilen, konnte sie allerdings verstehen. Auch als sie seine Geliebte gewesen war, war es schwer für ihn gewesen sich fallen zu lassen. Zu tief war sein Vertrauen verletzt worden, gerade von der Mutter, die ihn auch in jener Zeit der Einweisungen lieber ihren Mägden überlassen hatte, als sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern, als dass er einer Frau vertrauen konnte. Auch darunter mochte seine Ehe gelitten haben. 

Legolas aber war ihm vertraut und so hatte er ihm gegenüber einen Teil seiner Seele öffnen können. 

Sie sah zu, wie sich die beiden Männer langsam gegenseitig entkleideten und sich dabei so zärtlich und behutsam liebkosten, dass ihre eigene Sehnsucht stieg. Lippen wanderten über vertrauten Pfaden über helle Haut und Finger und Hände wussten genau, was dem anderen gut tat. Beide waren erregt und sie bewegten sich mit langsamen, aufreizenden Bewegungen gegeneinander. 

Legolas schien ihre Gegenwart vergessen zu haben, denn er konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Vater. Thranduil hingegen suchte immer wieder ihren Blick und sie spürte ihn wie eine Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Langsam löste sie die Verschnürungen, die das Kleid im Rücken zusammenhielten und streifte es von den Schultern. Es glitt mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden und Legolas sah auf, als er das Geräusch hörte. 

Seine blauen Augen, dunkler als die des Vaters, waren vor Lust verhangen. Sein Atem stockte, als er sie langsam auf sie beide zukommen sah. 

Thranduil löste einen Arm von seinem Sohn und zog sie näher. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, der zu dem sanften Liebesspiel der beiden Männer passte. Sie schmeckte das herbe, würzige Aroma Thranduils, das sie an seinen Wald und Kiefern erinnerte, aber auch das frischere Aroma Legolas, der nach Gras und Kräutern roch. Ihr gefiel beides.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken und küsste dabei abwechselnd die glatten, muskulösen Oberkörper von Vater und Sohn. Beide hatten sie die Statur und den Körperbau von Kriegern und beide waren sie wunderschön. Helles goldblondes Haar fiel über makellose, milchweiße Haut und straffe Sehnen und Muskeln spielten unter der samtigen Oberfläche, wenn sie sich bewegten. War ihr Thranduil schon immer wie die Verkörperung von maskuliner Schönheit erschienen, so konnte sie sich nun nicht mehr entscheiden, ob dem Vater oder dem Sohn dieser Titel gebührte. Wo Thranduil die Reife seiner Jahre und seiner Erfahrungen anhaftete und ihn prägte, so zeichnete sich Legolas durch die Unverdorbenheit und Zartheit der Jugend aus, doch auch er strahlt die gleiche, in sich selbst ruhende Männlichkeit aus, die auch Thranduil zu Eigen war. 

Ihr Körper reagierte auf die Nähe der beiden und sie fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen und sich in ihrem Schoß sammeln. 

Dann hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und atmete den herben Duft, der von beiden Lenden ausging. Legolas hatte ihre Berührungen beinahe erstarrt empfangen, während Thranduil in ihr Haar gegriffen hatte und sie nun an sich zog. Willig folgte sie seinem Wunsch und neckte ihn mit kleinen Bissen und indem sie mit schnellen, kurzen Zungenschlägen über die samtweiche Haut seines Gliedes glitt. Er stöhnte und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln sein Haar über seinen Rücken tanzen. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und sie musste ihn einfach ansehen. Sie liebte diesen Anblick, wenn seine Kehle offen vor ihr lag und sich die Sehnen seines Halses unter der Haut abzeichneten. Auch Legolas Blick hing an der Kehle seines Vaters und sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. Es genügte. Legolas beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die Stellen, an der der Puls wild pochte und wanderte dann knabbernd und küssend hinunter zu einem der Schlüsselbeine. 

Thranduils Hand grub sich in ihr Haar und er keuchte. Sie spürte, dass das der richtige Weg sein würde und beschloss Legolas vorerst außen vor zu lassen. Thranduil brauchte sie beide, um sich fallen zu lassen und sie wollte ihm geben, was er brauchte. 

Langsam schlossen sich ihre Lippen um seine Kuppe und sie schmeckte das vertraute, salzige Aroma. Sie wusste sie konnte ihn nicht in seiner Gänze aufnehmen und so schloss sie ihre Faust behutsam um den Schaft, während ihre Zunge mit der seidig weichen Haut spielte und ihn weiter reizte. 

Legolas schmiegte sich ebenfalls an ihn und sie spürte seine Erektion an ihrer Wange. Sie drückte ihren Kopf leicht dagegen und hörte, wie er nach Luft schnappte. Ihr Haar strich über ihn und sie nahm einige Strähnen davon und legte sie über seine Härte. 

Sein Körper erschauerte und sie hörte, dass beide Männer sich erneut küssten, leidenschaftlicher und hungriger dieses Mal.   
Thranduil begann sich in ihrer locker zur Faust geschlossenen Hand zu bewegen und sie verstärkte den Druck, erhob sich dann aber. Beide Männer an den Händen mit sich ziehend, ging sie zum Bett und ließ sich darauf sinken. 

„Leg dich zwischen uns, Thranduil“, bat sie und er tat es, wobei er sie aber fragend ansah. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ein Knie dabei zwischen seine Beine schiebend aber nicht seinen ganzen Körper beanspruchend. „Ich will dich spüren, aber ich bin es nicht, um den du dich kümmern solltest.“ Sie zog Legolas näher und lächelte, als sich dieser rittlings über seinen Vater kniete und sie dabei ein wenig zurückdrängte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass Thranduil ihn nahm und es jagte einen heißen Schauer über ihren Rücken. 

„Ja“, stöhnte sie leise. „Ich will es sehen.“

Legolas warf ihr einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu. Es lag Verlangen darin, aber auch so etwas wie Besitzanspruch und Stolz. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, hielt ihre Leidenschaft dabei nicht zurück. Er zuckte überrascht zurück, erwiderte dann aber den Kuss nicht weniger hungrig. Ihre Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar und sie spürte, wie ein Ruck durch ihn ging und er aufkeuchte. Den Kuss lösend, sah sie auf Thranduil hinunter. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. 

Sie verstand erst, als Legolas sich zu regen begann und in schnellen, kleinen Bewegungen sein Becken bewegte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie tastete beinahe ungläubig dorthin, wo beide Männer verbunden waren. Legolas warf den Kopf zurück in der gleichen Bewegung, die sie an seinem Vater so liebte, als er ihre tastenden Finger an seinem verborgenen Eingang fühlte. Er war weich und sie ahnte, dass die beiden Männer sich heute nicht zum ersten Mal so begegneten. 

„Du bist unersättlich, wie mir scheint“, raunte sie sanft in das Ohr des Prinzen, während sie hinter ihn rutschte und seinen Körper mit den Armen umfing. Er stöhnte und bebte in ihrer Umarmung. Ihre Brust presste sich gegen seinen Rücken und die harten Brustwarzen strichen über die festen Muskeln und einige seiner seidigen Haarsträhnen. Der hell funkelnde Stirnreif glänzte in seinem Haar und sie hob ihn herab. Dann drehte sie behutsam seinen Kopf zu ihr, dass sie ihn küssen konnte. 

Eine ihrer Hände glitt tiefer und umfasste das harte, mit samtiger Haut bedeckte Glied.   
Legolas wimmerte und zitterte. Er war nicht mehr fähig selbst die Kontrolle zu behalten und so übernahm es Thranduil, sich in ihm zu bewegen.   
Sie spürte die Kraft, mit der er sich bewegte und einen Moment lang wünschte sie, sie wäre es, der über ihm kniete. Doch ihre Zeit würde kommen und so geduldete sie sich. 

Thranduil, gefangen in seiner Lust und gleichzeitig in dem Versuch ihr und seinem Sohn gerecht zu werden, stöhnte haltlos. Sie lehnte sich etwas vor und rieb kurz und hart über seine Brustwarzen. Er bäumte sich auf und ihn an der Schulter hochziehend, brachte sie ihn in eine sitzende Position. Er würde so nicht mehr so tief in Legolas gleiten können, aber der Druck würde anders sein und sie würde ihn küssen können… beide. 

Abwechselnd kostete sie die weichen Lippen, die sich so ähnelten, dass sie sie kaum auseinander halten konnte. Thranduils Körper wiegte sich in schnellen, harten Bewegungen und drängte Legolas gegen sie. Ihre Hand wanderte wieder dorthin, wo beide Männer verbunden waren und glitt dann tiefer, um die zarte Haut unter Thranduils Glied zu berühren. 

Er keuchte auf und sie spürte, wie seine Stöße noch härter, dafür aber ruckartiger und unregelmäßiger kamen. Legolas presste sich im Gegenzug enger an ihn und sein Glied schwoll in ihrer Hand, eingeklemmt zwischen den harten Bäuchen der Männer, noch mehr an. Wieder küsste sie beide und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem wilden, berauschenden Spiel. 

Dann erschauerte Legolas und heißer Samen ergoss sich über ihre Hand. Nur einen Moment später stöhnte auch Thranduil auf. Sein Griff um Legolas verstärkte sich und er stieß noch einmal kraftvoll in ihn, bevor sein Körper von Spasmen geschüttelt wurde. 

Ihr Körper brannte. Die beiden Männer in ihrem Liebesspiel zu sehen und zu erleben, wie sie sich einander ohne Hemmungen hingaben, hatte ihre eigene Lust angeschürt. Schwer atmend löste sie sich von Legolas, der, von Thranduil gehalten, auf die Matratze glitt. Er keuchte und er wimmerte leicht, als Thranduil aus ihm glitt. Helle, cremige Flüssigkeit folgte und Gwaelîr nahm ein bereitliegendes Tuch, um ihn behutsam zu säubern. 

Legolas Kopf pendelte haltlos auf dem Kissen und er krallte sich in das Laken. Stöhnend bäumte er sich ihr entgegen und sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein Glied war weich und entspannt, als sie es in den Mund nahm und sanft darüber leckte. Dann ließ sie von ihm ab und wischte auch von seinem Bauch alle Spuren seiner Leidenschaft ab. 

Thranduil hatte sich neben ihnen auf das Laken fallen lassen und sah ihr mit vor Lust verhangenen Augen zu. Sein Atem flog noch und sie wusste, er würde einige Zeit brauchen bis er wieder bereit war.  
Legolas jedoch, der wohl schon den ganzen Tag angespannt gewesen sein musste, drängte sich mit einem leisen Wimmern an sie. 

Sie küsste ihn und als er ohne zu zögern ihren Kuss erwiderte, legte sie sich auf ihn. Sie spürte seine Härte an ihrem Bauch und sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Ob er dazu aber schon bereit war bezweifelte sie. Sein Verstand war von Lust vernebelt, selbst ihr fiel es immer schwerer klar zu denken, aber sie durfte ihn nicht überfordern. 

Statt sich deshalb auf ihn zu setzen, schloss sie die Beine und klemmte sein Glied dazwischen ein. Es lag direkt am Eingang zu ihrem Körper und sie spürte angenehmen Druck an ihrer Perle. Stöhnend drängte sie sich gegen ihn und sah, dass Thranduil sich neben ihr aufrichtete. Seine Hand strich über ihren Rücken und glitt zwischen ihre Beine. 

Sie wimmerte, als Legolas seinen Instinkten nachgab und sich ruckartig zu bewegen begann. Jedes Mal traf er dabei jene Stelle, die sie weiter und weiter in die Ekstase trieb. Als dann Thranduil vorsichtig ihr Gesäß spreizte und sie seine Finger in ihre Falten eintauchen fühlte, löste sich die Spannung in ihrem Körper und sie kam heftig erschauernd. Thranduil stieß mit den Fingern in sie, bis sie ruhiger wurde. 

Seine Hand glitt zurück, doch anstatt sie zu verlassen drückte er Legolas hartes Glied in sie. Es dort haltend, aber jede Bewegung mit seinem Griff verhindernd, ließ er sich neben ihnen auf die Matratze sinken. 

„Spüre sie“, wisperte und schmiegte den Kopf an den seines Sohnes, der reglos und mit keuchendem Atem unter ihr lag. Er war angespannt und sie konnte seine Lust fühlen.   
Thranduils Hand bewegte sich, drückte Legolas weiter in sie und sie spürte, wie er die Bewegung aufnahm und in sie zu stoßen begann. 

Sie richtete ihren Oberkörper etwas auf um ihm mehr Raum zu geben, drängte aber ihren Unterleib enger gegen ihn. Ihre Beine spreizend fühlte sie, wie er vollends in sie glitt. 

Er wimmerte und seine Hände fuhren haltlos auf dem Laken hin und her. Er suchte einen Halt und fand doch keinen. Es war zu früh, erkannte sie. 

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und löste sich dann von ihm. „Noch nicht… lass dir Zeit“, flüsterte sie. Ihre Hand fand das von ihren Säften nasse Glied und behutsam massierte sie ihn. Seine Bewegungen stockten, doch sich in diese vertrautere Berührung fallen lassend kam er. 

Legolas fiel sofort in einen erschöpften Schlaf und sie stand auf, um das Tuch in einer bereitstehenden Schale mit Wasser anzufeuchten. Sie wusch erst Legolas, der sich kaum regte und dann Thranduil und sich selbst. 

Er ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen und sie erkannte sein Verlangen nach ihr, aber auch Erschöpfung und Nervosität.   
Sie legte das Tuch in die Schale zurück und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite. Auch in diesem Raum brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und es war warm genug. Dennoch zog sie eine leichte Decke über sie beide. 

Thranduil schlang die Arme um sie und entspannte sich langsam. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und lauschte seinem ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag. „Legolas ist zu einem wunderbaren Mann herangewachsen“, sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. „Und du bist ein wunderbarer Vater.“

Er hob den Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich. „Warum hast du es nicht zugelassen?“

„Es war zu früh. Er war so gefangen in seiner Lust, dass er nicht mehr wusste was geschah. Es sollte seine eigene Entscheidung sein und er sollte selbst frei entscheiden, wann er mich nimmt. Er wird es tun… bald sogar denke ich. Aber nicht heute.“

Sie richtete sich auf und schob sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln über ihn. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du schon genug?“, fragte sie keck und bewegte sich aufreizend gegen sein wieder anschwellendes Glied.   
„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass wir uns oft nächtelang liebten. Ist diese Zeit schon vorbei?“

Thranduil packte sie mit einem Knurren und mit einem harten Ruck glitt er in sie. Sie stöhnten beide auf und für einen Moment erstarrten sie. Zu ungewohnt, zu vertraut und zu lange vermisst waren die Empfindungen, die auf sie einströmten. 

Gwaelîr biss sich auf die Lippen, als seine Größe sie dehnte und bis an ihre Grenzen ausfüllte. Sie fühlte jedes Beben in ihm, jedes Zucken, jedes Pulsieren seines Blutes. Ihr Körper reagiert und Feuchtigkeit umfing ihn.   
Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, während sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann. leise stöhnend hielt er sie fest, presste sie an sich und warf sich mit ihr herum, so dass er auf ihr zu liegen kam. Einen Moment lang schaute er nur mit lustverhangenen Augen zu ihr hinab, dann senkte er in einer raschen Bewegung den Kopf und biss leicht in ihre Schulter. Schmerz und Lust ließen sie sich ihm entgegenbäumen. Er nahm die Bewegung auf und begann schnell und hart in sie zu stoßen. Hatte er sie zuvor schon ausgefüllt, so dehnte er sie nun und sie fühlte ihn tief in ihrem Inneren. 

Als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie in die blauen Augen Legolas. Er war erwacht und hatte sich ihnen zugewandt. Sein Blick war voller Lust, aber auch Zärtlichkeit. Wieder spürte sie Thranduils Zähne, dieses Mal an ihrem Hals. Sie stöhnte auf und als sich seine Hand zwischen sie schob und sich sein Finger auf ihre Perle presste, kam sie mit einem lauten Schrei. Wieder und wieder liefen die Schauer durch sie und sie warf den Kopf hin und her, als es nicht zu enden schien. 

Thranduil bewegte sich weiter in ihr. Wild und ungezügelt war er, heftiger als sie ihn kannte und um so viel freier und gelöster in seiner Lust. Sie genoss seine Stöße, die ihr nun weicher und nachgiebiger Schoß mühelos aufnahm. Sein Finger rieb über ihre Knospe, reizte sie, bis sie sich erneut an ihn drängte. Sie warf die Arme nach oben, suchte an dem geschnitzten Bettrahmen einen Halt und kam ihm entgegen, als sie ihn fand. 

Er richtete den Oberkörper auf und krümmte den Rücken weiter, bis er ihre Brustwarzen mit dem Mund einfing. Er saugte daran und sie spürte die Berührung in ihrem Schoß. Eine Hand fand die andere Brust und er liebkoste sie. Dann biss er zärtlich in die harte Brustwarze und auch das sandte Schauer über ihren Körper. 

Sie spürte, wie sich erneut die Spannung in ihr aufbaute und stöhnte, als er sich hinkniete und eines ihrer Beine so nach oben streckte und über seine Schulter legte, dass er noch tiefer in sie gleiten konnte. Seine Finger lagen noch immer an ihrer Mitte und reizten sie unbarmherzig. 

Wieder und wieder stieß er in sie hinein und sein Haar tanzte in Lichte des Feuerscheins um ihn. 

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht von der Lust, die er spürte, verzerrt. Dennoch war er wunderschön und sie hob flehend eine Hand. „Sieh‘ mich an“, bat sie und er öffnete die Augen. Sie waren fast schwarz und nur ein schmaler eisblauer Rand rahmte die Pupillen ein. Der Anblick genügte, um erneut die Wellen ihrer Lust über ihr zusammenschlagen zu lassen. Sie rissen Thranduil mit und mit einigen harten, schnellen Stößen ergoss er sich in sie und sank dann bebend halb auf ihr zusammen. 

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn atemlos. „Mellon nín… du bist wunderbar.“ 

Sie musste sich zwingen nicht auszusprechen, was ihr eigentlich im Sinn stand. Aber auch dafür mochte irgendwann die rechte Zeit kommen. Sie spürte, wie Thranduil aus ihr herausglitt und ein Schwall heißer Feuchtigkeit folgte.   
Das Tuch war unerreichbar aber sie lag auch nicht gerne auf einer feuchten Matratze. 

„Legolas“, wisperte sie deshalb. „Bitte gib mir eines der Tücher dort drüben.“ 

Er hob zwar fragend die Brauen, tat aber worum sie ihn bat. Thranduil, der mit der Erschöpfung kämpfte, erhob sich ebenfalls und kam mit dem feuchten Tuch aus der Schale wieder. 

Gwaelîr lächelte und nahm beide entgegen, dann nahm sie behutsam mit dem trockenen Tuch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen auf und reinigte sich mit dem zweiten.   
Legolas hatte sie aus halb gesenkten Augen beobachtet und Neugierde stand so deutlich in seinem Gesicht, als hätte er es darauf geschrieben. 

Sie lachte hell auf und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich. Er war so anders als Thranduil in diesem Alter gewesen war. Offen und frei, ohne jede Furcht nahm er alles auf und erkundete, was sich ihm bot.   
Thranduil war damals schon so verängstigt und verstört gewesen, dass er kaum in der Lage gewesen war, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, geschweige denn sie in der Berührung eines Mannes oder einer Frau zu finden. Sie wusste, dass er erst viele Jahrzehnte später wirklich Gefallen daran gefunden hatte.

„Du bist neugierig wie ein junges Kätzchen“, raunte sie. „Sag, was willst du wissen?“ Sie fühlte sich, nun da ihr Verlangen gestillt war, ruhig und ausgeglichen und da auch beide Männer nun entspannt waren, wollte sie die Situation nutzen. 

„Ihr seid… „

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Keine Höflichkeitsfloskeln, wenn wir das Lager teilen.“

Er nickte leicht. „Du bist so weich… so anders…“

„Das ist normal. Der Körper jeder Frau ist an dieser Stelle weich. Dazu geformt das Glied des Mannes aufzunehmen und später ein Kind zu gebären, ist dieser Teil meine Körpers weich und dehnbar und, wenn ich erregt bin, auch feucht.“ Sie sah sein Zögern und griff nach seiner Hand. 

Ihre Beine spreizend zog sie ihn näher. „Nun bin ich vom Liebesspiel geschwollen und gedehnt, aber du kannst mich trotzdem erkunden, wenn du möchtest.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Blick flog zu seinem Vater, der, den Kopf auf einem Ellenbogen gestützt, hinter Gwaelîr lag und zusah. Er nickte lächelnd und ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Ohne hinsehen zu müssen, teilte er die weichen Falten und legte ihren Eingang frei, der sich tiefrot und von Nässe glänzend vor ihm öffnete. Legolas schluckte.


	20. Ein guter Schüler

Die Hand seines Vaters dort zu sehen erregte ihn abermals. Von der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Thranduil Gwaelîr an dieser Stelle berührte beruhigt, ließ er langsam seinen eigenen Finger über die weiche, seidige Haut gleiten. Er nahm den Duft seines Vaters Samens war, aber auch eine schwerere, üppigere Varianten von Gwaelîrs Duft. 

Seine Zunge tastete unbewusst über seine Lippen. Langsam schob er den Finger in ihre warme Tiefe, fühlte ihre Nässe und wie sie sich leicht um ihn zusammenzog. Er konnte auch den kleinen Muskelring weiter unten sehen, der ihm vertrauter war. 

Gwaelîr zog ihn an den Schultern näher, bis er zwischen ihren Beinen lag und sein Kopf auf ihrem Bein ruhte.   
„Sieh hier“, sagte sie leise und ließ zu, dass er sie behutsam berührte und in aller Ruhe betrachtete, was sich seinen Blicken darbot. Neugierig strich er mit dem Finger über die zarte Haut ihrer Falten und berührte dabei die Perle im Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit. Gwaelîr keuchte und zuckte zusammen. „Vorsicht. So kurz nach dem Liebesspiel ist mein Körper dort sehr empfindlich, ganz ähnlich wie die Kappe deines Geschlechts. Aber auch wie du Lust empfindest, wenn du dein Glied berührst, so bereitet es mir Freude dort liebkost zu werden.“

Ihr Finger glitt in leichten, rhythmischen Bewegungen über die längliche Wölbung und Legolas konnte beobachten, wie sowohl die Perle als auch die Wölbung leicht anschwollen. 

„Manche Frauen mögen es auch, wen sie dort mit der Zunge berührte werden“, fügte Thranduil ruhig hinzu. Seine Hand ruhte nun neben Gwaelîrs Geschlecht auf deren anderem Bein. 

Legolas sah auf und schaute beide fragend an. Als er Zustimmung in Gwaelîrs Augen sah, beugte er sich vor und tupfte mit der Zungenspitze leichte gegen die kleine Perle. Sie zog die Luft ein und bebte leicht. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Feuchtigkeit aus ihren Tiefen quoll und sich ihr Duft verstärkte. Mutig geworden leckte er einige Male über die Stelle und achtete auf ihre Reaktionen. 

Dass sie keineswegs zerbrechlich, oder empfindlich war, hatte er gesehen als sein Vater sie geliebt hatte. Legolas wusste, mit welcher Kraft Thranduil zustieß wenn ihn die Ekstase mitriss und es hatte ihr keineswegs weg getan. Und zu erleben, dass sie mehrmals die Erfüllung gefunden hatte, hatte seine Neugierde erst recht angestachelt. 

So wie er es liebte seinen Vater möglichst lang in jenem Zustand kurz vor der Ekstase zu halten, so würde er herausfinden, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte mehrmals zu kommen… und.. wie oft konnte sie das? Er lächelte und leckte noch einmal über ihre Mitte, dieses Mal härter und gezielter. Er begann bei der kleine Perle und strich an der Wölbung entlang, bis sie in ihrem Körper verschwand. Dann wiederholte er die Bewegung. 

Gwaelîr keuchte überrascht und drückte sich ihm instinktiv entgegen. Ihr Kopf sank gegen Thranduil, der sie hungrig küsste und so ihre Lust noch mehr anschürte. 

„Wartet“, keuche sie schließlich, als Legolas damit begann, mit seiner Zunge über ihre geöffneten Falten zu streichen. Er sah auf und sah ihre geweiteten Pupillen und vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen.   
Sie riss den Blick von Legolas los und schaute zu Thranduil: „Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass er schon alles weiß? Er ist viel zu versiert, als dass ich es ihm glaube, dass er noch nie bei einer Frau gelegen hat.“

„Er weiß nichts über den Körper einer Frau“, gab Thranduil ernst zurück. „Aber er ist unersättlich, sinnlich und sehr neugierig… und er treibt mich heute schon den ganzen Tag mit seiner Leidenschaft zum Wahnsinn. Es ist nur gerecht, wenn du nun auch deinen Teil abbekommst“, ergänzte er mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen.

Gwaelîr rutschte etwas höher und damit fort von Legolas. „Was meinst du damit… er treibt dich zum Wahnsinn?“ Sie runzelten misstrauisch die Brauen, ahnte jedoch, dass Thranduil scherzte. Nur war das so ungewohnt, dass sie es nicht glauben konnte. 

„Soll ich dir wirklich erzählen wie, wo und wie oft er mich heute schon dazu getrieben hat Erfüllung zu finden?“ Thranduil öffnete die Augen weit und schaute sie unschuldig an. 

„Oh du…“ Sie warf sich auf ihn und knuffte ihn in die Seite, während sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Sie wusste wie kitzlig er sein konnte und nutzte dieses Wissen schamlos aus, bis Thranduil lachend ihre Hände festhielt. 

„Ich meine es ernst.“ Sein Blick glitt zu Legolas, der mit einem breiten Grinsen neben ihnen lag und ihnen amüsiert zusah. „Er [style type=“italic“]ist[/style] unersättlich und er ist ein guter Schüler, der sehr schnell lernt.“

„Ob das am Lehrer liegt“, gab Legolas zurück und beugte sich über ihn um ihn hart zu küssen. Zu sehen wie gelöst sein Vater war, machte ihn glücklich und er strahlte ihn an. „Soll ich euch allein lassen?“, fragt er schelmisch und Gwaelîr warf sich auf ihn um auch ihn zu kitzeln. Er quietschte überrascht auf, als ihn das beinahe unbekannte Gefühl durchströmte und wand sich hilflos. 

Um ihn besser bändigen zu können, kniete sie sich rittlings über ihn und versuchte seine Beine fest zu halten indem sie ihre Unterschenkel über seine Knie drückte. Er winkelte die Knie an und stemmte sein Becken hoch, was sie in die Luft hob. Als sie zurückfiel, glitt sein bereits wieder halb geschwollenes Glied zwischen ihre Beine und beide keuchten auf. 

Gwaelîr erstarrte und Legolas fühlt, wie ihn heiße Nässe überflutete und sich ihre weichen Falten um ihn schlossen. Er stöhnte und wie von selbst schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre Hüften und hielten sie fest. „Bleib“, bat er heiser.   
„Ich will dich fühlen“

Gwaelîr nickte und ihre Augen schlossen sich flatternd. „Bewege dich“, wisperte sie.   
Das Blut schoss in seine Lenden und ließ ihn einen Moment schwindelig werden. Er fühlte, wie er sie auszufüllen begann und da sie seinen Vater hatte problemlos aufnehmen können, machte er sich keine Gedanken. 

Langsam hob er sein Becken und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, während sie über ihm verharrte. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an wie die Bewegungen, die er von seinem Vater kannte und doch, da nun er sie ausführte und nicht empfing, ganz anders. 

Er wurde schneller, dann langsamer. Probierte aus und fühlte, wie ihn die Leidenschaft mehr und mehr erfasste. Er brauchte mehr und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann zog er sie zu sich herunter, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Seine Hand glitt über ihren Körper, während er sie voll Verlangen küsste. Ihr Mund war anders als der seines Vaters. Aber der Kuss war ebenso erregend. 

Sich mit ihr zur Seite drehend versuchte er so sich in ihr zu bewegen, was er aber schnell wieder aufgab. Er drehte sie weiter und auf ihr liegend merkte er, dass es so einfacher war. Gwaelîr stöhnte und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und versuchte ihn in sich zu drängen. 

„Schneller“, wisperte sie. Legolas zögerte. Er sah, dass sie vor Verlangen bebte und stolz sie, unerfahren wie er war, jetzt schon so weit gebracht zu haben, zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Er wollte etwas ausprobieren. Seine eigene Leidenschaft war zwar geweckt, aber doch so weit beruhigt, dass sein Handeln noch nicht von ihr diktiert wurde und das wollte er ausnutzen. 

Sie sah verwirrt auf und er küsste sie kurz. „Lass mich… ich möchte etwas ausprobieren“, bat er leise und sie nickte. Ihr Blick folgte ihm und dann warf sie den Kopf zurück, als er erneut seine Zunge gegen ihre Perle drückte. Er leckte mehrmals darüber und ihr Körper wand sich unter ihm. 

Er hörte, wie auch Thranduils Atem schwer ging und als er aufsah sah er, dass sich sein Vater völlig unbewusst selbst berührte. Es war ein so sinnlicher Anblick, dass Legolas kurz von ihr abließ und sich zu seinem Vater beugte, um sein Glied in den Mund zu nehmen. 

Thranduil stöhnte auf, entzog sich ihm aber bald wieder.   
Gwaelîr wimmerte und Legolas beugte sich erneut zu ihr nieder. Helle, klare Flüssigkeit lief aus ihren Tiefen und benetzte ihren Muskelring. Legolas verstand nun, was sein Vater damals gemeint hatte. Behutsam schob er eine Fingerkuppe durch die Mitte, während seine Zunge ihr Spiel fortführte. 

Gwaelîr bäumte sich im entgegen und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Es klang aber nicht nach Ablehnung und so machte er weiter, bis sein Finger bis zum ersten Glied in ihr war. Sie fühlte sich auch dort heiß und feucht an, aber längst nicht so sehr wie in ihren Tiefen. Er zog den Finger zurück und tauchte ihn zwischen ihre Falten. Benetzt mit ihrer Nässe glitt er dann wieder tiefer. 

„Nimm sie“, raunte Thranduil. „Du quälst sie mit deinem Spiel“, ermahnte er dann und schob ihn, sich hinter Legolas kniend, über sie. 

Legolas gehorchte der Bewegung und glitt mit einem Stoß in sie. Sie bäumte sich auf und ihre Tiefen schienen ihn in sie zu ziehen. Die Bewegungen seines Vaters nachahmend, begann er sich in sie zu drängen und fand schnell einen Rhythmus. 

Thranduil war wieder neben ihnen und küsste sie, während er sich ebenfalls gegen sie drängte. Legolas zog ihn so neben sich, dass er die heiße Erektion seines Vaters zwischen seinem und Gwaelîrs Bauch fühlen konnte. Er drückte sein Becken gegen ihres und klemmte so auch seinen Vater ein. Dann begann er sich mit kleinen aber schnellen Stößen zu bewegen. 

Sein Vater schmiegte sich gegen ihn und schlang einen Arm um ihn, während er sie beide abwechselnd küsste. Legolas ließ sich fallen und fühlte nur noch. Hitze umgab ihn, seidige Enge, der Duft Gwaelîrs und der seines Vaters umgaben ihn und seine Arme hielten ihn. Dann ergriff ihn die Ekstase und er fand die Erfüllung.


	21. Ein Moment der Zweisamkeit

Thranduil wachte auf, als ein kühles, feuchtes Tuch über seinen Körper glitt. Er blinzelte und sah Gwaelîr, die sich lächelnd über ihn beugte.   
„Legolas schläft“, wisperte sie. Sie legte die Tücher zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn auf die Seite, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie leise. 

Thranduil nickte langsam. „Besser, als zu früheren Zeiten.“ Er ahnte, worauf sie hinauswollte. Legolas Unbekümmertheit und seine beinahe unstillbare Leidenschaft hatten ihn aus einem Kokon geholt, von dessen Existenz er nichts gewusst hatte. Er hatte sich zwar ab und an Männer ins sein Lager geholt und sich auch mit ihnen im Liebesspiel vereinigt, aber wirkliche Lust hatte er nur mit jenem einen menschlichen Liebhaber erfahren und später mit Gwaelîr. Und nun mit Legolas. 

„Ich glaube manchmal, er bringt mir mehr bei als ich ihm.“ Er streichelte über ihre Hüfte und genoss das Gefühl ihrer seidigen Haut unter seinen Händen. 

„Er scheint mir schon sehr erfahren zu sein. Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?“

Thranduil drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Wohl zu lange schon. Aber er beginnt langsam nach anderen zu schauen und deshalb wollte ich, dass er auch lernt eine Frau zu erfreuen.“

„Wirst du ihn dann fortschicken?“

„Werde ich das können?“, gab er bitter zurück. „Was ist mir geblieben, Gwaelîr?“

Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und wusste nur zu gut, wie einsam er war. Es war wirklich nur sein Sohn, der ihm geblieben war und der ihm Halt gab. Daran hatte sich in all den Jahrhunderten nichts geändert.

„Ich werde ihn gehen lassen, wenn er es wünscht, aber ich werde ihn nicht fortschicken können“, gab er schließlich leise zu. „Ich begehre ihn mehr als ich sollte. Wann es sich geändert hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Er war einige Jahrzehnte älter als ich… viel reifer und ich merkte erst, dass er so weit war, als er bei einem Übungskampf unter mir lag und sich ungewollt ergoss.“ Thranduil lachte kurt amüsiert auf. „Heute hat er dann den Spieß umgedreht, so dass ich mit feuchten Beinlingen vom Übungsplatz ging.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Gwaelîr hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Wie das?“

Thranduil verdrehte die Augen und schob die Decke von sich, die sie über ihn gebreitet hatte. „Gehen wir in den Wohnraum, dort wecken wir ihn nicht. So langsam dürfte er wirklich erschöpft sein.“

Sie folgte ihm neugierig und ließ sich dann mit ihm zusammen auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Er hatte die Weinkaraffe, zwei Kelche und eine Platte mit Obst und Käse mitgenommen und alles auf einem kleinen Tisch abgestellt. 

„Nun“, begann er und reichte ihr gleichzeitig kleine Obststücke. „Er hatte die Nacht mit mir verbracht und dann sah ich ihn erst wieder, als er an einer Beratung im Thronsaal teilnahm. Sie wurde durch den Boten gestört, der eure Ankunft meldete und dich zu sehen, ließ Verlangen in mir entstehen. Auch er reagierte stark auf dich, was ich erhofft hatte.   
Für die Zeit nach der Besprechung hatte ich ihm eine Trainingsstunde im Schwertkampf versprochen. Wir haben nur selten Gelegenheit dazu und ich wollte sie nicht verstreichen lassen. In der Waffenkammer zogen wir uns um und da wir beide viel zu erregt waren, um uns auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, nahm ich ihn.   
Mein Samen lief an seinem Bein herab und um nasse Stellen in seinen Beinlingen zu vermeiden und um Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, riss ich ein Tuch in Streifen und schob ein zusammengerolltes Stück in ihn. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass ihn das noch eher weiter erregen, als besänftigen würde.   
Während des Kampfes glich er einem Pulverfass und regte damit auch mich wieder an, so dass ich seine Erregung riechen konnte. Ich konnte ihn entwaffnen und drückte ihn zu Boden. Als er merkte, dass auch ich erregt war, rieb er sich an mir und biss mir gleichzeitig ins Ohr. Er kam, aber auch ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen.   
Dann trafen wir uns in den Grotten erneut und wieder fiel er geradezu über mich her. Dann, als ich ihn mit Öl einrieb…“

„Hör auf!“, prustete Gwaelîr und schaute ihn teils verwundert, teils amüsiert an. „Habt ihr heute eigentlich noch etwas anderes gemacht als euch zu lieben?“

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich“, gab Thranduil gespielt zerknirscht zu. „Aber ich fühlte mich auch schon seit langem nicht mehr so frei und gelöst. Er tut mir gut und hilft mir, die alten Erinnerungen zu vergessen.“

„Zu vergessen…. oder zu verdrängen?“, hakte sie sanft nach. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, was tatsächlich geschehen ist Aber es hat dich so sehr verändert, dass ich dich nicht wiedererkannte.“

Thranduil schnaubte und seine Fröhlichkeit war fort. Er legte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels. Resignation lag in seinen Augen. „Ich lebe seit Jahrtausenden damit, Gwaelîr. Es wird sich niemals ändern und ich habe es aufgegeben. Die Alpträume sind weniger geworden, seit Legolas und ich… Wenn die Erinnerungen mich dennoch einholen, steht Tirófin mir bei.“

Gwaelîr seufzte. Es war die gleiche Antwort, die sie immer von ihm bekam, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach. Dass er sich so offen und hemmungslos seiner Lust hingeben konnte, gab ihr allerdings Hoffnung. Legolas tat ihm gut. 

Sie schmiegte den Kopf an seine Schulter und akzeptierte nun den Kelch mit dem schweren Rotwein, den er ihr anbot. Schweigend nippte sie daran, während sie in die Flammen sah und seine Nähe genoss.


	22. Baithens Feldzug

Die folgenden Wochen ließen den Wald unter einer dicken Decke aus Schnee und Eis verschwinden. Er verdeckte die immer sichtbarer werdenden Schäden, die die Spinnen mit ihren Netzen in den Bäumen verursachten. Überall dort, wo sie sich in großer Zahl niederließen, begannen die Bäume in merkwürdig verkrüppelten Formen zu wachsen und Pilze und Flechten in unnatürlich bunten Farben bedeckten die Rinde und den Boden. Stille senkte sich über den Wald, denn viele der Tiere ruhten nun. Aber auch die wenigen, die tapfer der winterlichen Kälte trotzten, wagten sich kaum aus ihren Verstecken hervor.

Eine seltsame, bedrückende Ruhe lag über allem, so als hielte die Natur den Atem an.   
Es ließ auch den Elbenkönig nicht unbeeinflusst. Oft stand er stumm und sinnend an einem der Fenster oder auf einer Plattformen, die sich hoch über dem Wald erhob und blickte über die Wipfel hinweg. Weder Legolas noch Gwaelîr wagten es dann, zu ihm zu gehen und auch keiner seiner Ratsmitglieder oder gar einer der Diener. Finster war seine Miene und starr und abweisend die Spannung in den breiten Schultern und dem geraden Rücken. 

Das Fest zur Wintersonnenwende war dank der Gaukler beinahe so fröhlich und laut, wie Gwaelîr es aus früheren Zeiten kannte. Doch ihre Freude daran wurde davon getrübt, dass Thranduil nur kurz daran teilnahm und sich dann zurückzog. Er ging ihnen aus dem Weg und sie war zum Teil sogar froh darüber. Seine Stimmung war unberechenbar in dieser Zeit und oft erklangen harsche oder scharfe Worte, wo er einst mit Güte und Sanftmut reagiert hätte. Mehr und mehr erinnerte er sie an jene Zeit in Beleriand, da er sie und seine anderen Freunde mit ähnlich harschem Verhalten von sich gestoßen hatte. 

Ihr und Legolas gegenüber hielt er sich zurück. Dennoch fielen so manche harte Worte zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater, vor allem dann, wenn es darum ging, wie sie der stetig wachsenden Zahl von Spinnen begegnen wollten. Auch wenn diese Nachkommen Ungolianths im Moment ruhten, so würden sie doch im Frühjahr wieder aus der Winterstarre erwachen… und sich vermehren. 

König Baithen sandte kurz nach dem Fest einen Boten zu ihm. Er wollte, dass Thranduil ihm und einem Trupp seiner Männer die Passage durch den Wald erlaubte und zudem Geleitschutz gab. Seine Späher, so entnahm Thranduil dem Schreiben, hätten auf dem Amon blanc eine Festung vorgefunden, die zu Breadáns Zeiten unbekannt gewesen war. Er wollte dem nachgehen und hielt den Winter für eine gute Zeit dafür. 

Hatte Thranduil sich mit König Breadán halbwegs gut verstanden, so hatten schon die ersten Begegnungen zwischen Thranduil und dem menschlichen Prinzen Baithen zu Spannungen geführt. Dessen Vater war früh gestorben und so hatte Breadán den Enkel zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt. Er wurde jedoch verhätschelt und entwickelte sich zu einem großspurigen, stolzen und eigensinnigen Mann, der sich allen anderen überlegen fühlte.   
Nach dem Tod des menschlichen Königs und Baithens Krönung waren die Spannungen mit den Elben dann rasch eskaliert, denn der junge König wollte nicht anerkennen, dass Thranduil über den Wald gebot und versuchte, ihm das Recht zur Jagd und zum Schlagen der Bäume abzuringen. Keines von beiden ließ Thranduil zu, bis sich der Streit auf alle Bereich ausdehnte, die die gemeinsame Grenze und die diplomatischen Beziehungen betrafen.   
Die, bis dahin für beide Seiten lukrativen Handelsbeziehungen waren schließlich fast komplett zum Erliegen gekommen. 

Die Folgen des Streites der beiden Könige waren für die Handelsstadt spürbarer als für die Elben in Thranduils Reich, da diese von jeher nur wenige Waren der Menschen bezogen hatten und weitgehend unabhängig von ihnen waren. Thranduils Späher hatten ihm berichtet, dass der Wohlstand der Stadt darunter litt und die Bürger voller Unwillen auf die Haltung ihres Königs reagierten. Die kostspieligen, kunstvoll verzierten Bauten mitten im See begannen zudem zu verfallen, als die Bürger die Kosten für die Reparaturen der vom Wasser verursachten Schäden schließlich kaum mehr aufbringen konnten.   
Stimmen waren laut geworden, die von Rebellion und Aufruhr kündeten. 

Thranduil verstärkte als Reaktion darauf seine Grenzpatrouillen und gewährte niemandem mehr Zugang zu seinem Wald, gleichgültig ob Bewohner der Seestadt, Reisender oder Händler.   
Deshalb lehnte Thranduil das Gesuch ab, sandte aber Späher aus, die ihm von den Schritten des Königs berichten sollten. 

Nur wenige Tage später brachte einer von ihnen die Nachricht, die Thranduil befürchtet hatte.   
Der Elb schien in großer Eile von seinem Posten an der östlichen Grenze in die Hallen gekommen zu sein, denn seine Kleidung war untypischerweise schmutzig und sein Haar zerzaust. 

„Sprich! Was bringst du für Nachrichten?“, forderte er ihn auf, kaum war der Bote vor dem Thron auf ein Knie gesunken. 

„König Baithen zieht mit einem dreihundert Mann starken Trupp aus Kriegern und Reitern gen Süden. Aredhel und ich verfolgten sie einen Tag lang und stellten fest, dass sie an der östlichen Grenze entlang zogen. Aredhel ist noch bei ihnen und wird erneut einen Boten entsenden, wenn sie den nächsten Posten erreichen, Aran nín.“

Thranduils Miene blieb unbewegt, doch der Griff, mit dem er seinen Stab hielt, wurde fester. Seine Stimme schallte durch die weitläufig Halle, als er aufstand und seinen Befehl gab: „Informiere die Patrouillen entlang der südlichen Grenze. Sie sollen sich von den Menschen fernhalten, aber beobachten, was sich tut. Wenn es zu Kämpfen kommt, gleich welcher Art, soll keiner von ihnen eingreifen. Der Zutritt zu meinem Reich soll ihnen aber verwehrt bleiben. Die Menschen haben diesen Unsinn begonnen, sollen sie ihn auch selbst beenden!“

Der Bote bestätigte den Befehl, grüßte ehrerbietig und eilte aus dem Thronsaal. 

Thranduil ignorierte Legolas gefurchte Stirn. Er wusste, sein Sohn brannte darauf, mehr zu tun als hinter den stark bewachten Grenzen abzuwarten, was außerhalb ihres Reiches geschah. Es ihm verständlich zu machen, wie sinnlos es wäre gegen einen der Nazgûl oder Sauron selbst in den Kampf zu ziehen, wäre ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen und so versuchte Thranduil es gar nicht erst. 

Über ihre nach wie vor geteilte Leidenschaft hinaus gab es wenig, was sie noch miteinander verband. Zwar gehorchte Legolas seinen Befehlen und bot ihm auch in den Besprechungen mit dem Rat nicht offen die Stirn. Doch unter vier Augen waren sie kaum noch einer Meinung. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass einige der anderen Hauptmänner der Garde, allen voran Tauriel, die Meinung des Prinzen teilten. Oder hatten sie ihn erst darauf gebracht? Wirklich sicher war er sich nicht, denn er wusste, wie überzeugend gerade diese Elbin argumentieren konnte und wie sehr sie darauf brannte, ihre Kampfkünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Die wenigen Male, da sie bisher mit Spinnen oder einzelnen Gruppen von Orks zusammengetroffen war, hatten ihr Gemüt nicht gekühlt, sondern eher noch angestachelt.

„Sie werden zum Amon blanc ziehen“, rissen ihn Gwaelîrs leise Worte aus seinen Grübeleien. 

Thranduil nickte stumm, während er die Stufen hinabschritt und sich auf der Plattform zu ihr gesellte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht mehr entfesseln, als sie fähig sind zu bändigen.“


	23. Die Rache des Nazgûl

Nach einigen Tagen begannen die Stürme. Sie brausten über den Wald, rissen Äste von den Bäumen und schlugen dort breite Schneisen, wo die starken Böen tief über dem Boden ihre volle Kraft entfalteten. Regenfälle, so stark wie keiner der Tawarwaith oder Sindar im Eryn Lasgalen es je erlebt hatte, gingen über dem Land nieder.  
Der gefrorene Boden konnte die Feuchtigkeit nicht aufnehmen und so schwollen die Bäche und Flüsse innerhalb kurzer Zeit so stark an, dass keiner der kleineren Stege es heil überstand. Auch einige der größeren, steinernen Brücken wurden beschädigt. 

An Reparaturen war nicht zu denken, denn beinahe ununterbrochen tobten die Stürme. Auch der Pegel des Waldlandflusses stieg weiter an. Thranduil beobachtete es mit Sorge. Zwar war die Brücke, die zum Haupteingang der Hallen führte, hoch genug, dass ihr kein Schaden von der Flut drohte, doch gab es mehrere Nebeneingänge zu den Hallen, die allesamt nur über niedrige Stege zu erreichen waren. 

„Kannst du die Brücken sichern lassen?“, fragte Gwaelîr eines Morgens, als Legolas das Schlafgemach seines Vaters bereits verlassen hatte, sie und der König aber noch den Nachhall der geteilten Leidenschaft genossen.

„Nein. Der Wasserpegel ist bereits zu hoch, als dass ich die Brückenbauer daran arbeiten lassen wollte. Die Gefahr mitgerissen zu werden ist zu groß. Wir werden abwarten, bis die Stürme vorüber sind.“

„Ich kann mich nicht an ähnlich heftige Unwetter erinnern. Du?“ Gwaelîr hatte ihren Kopf auf Thranduils Schulter gebettet und spielte mit einer der weißgoldenen Haarsträhnen. Ihr eigenes, tiefschwarzes Haar – ein Erbe ihrer Mutter, die keine Sindar gewesen war – bildete einen starken Kontrast dazu und es faszinierte sie immer wieder, wenn sie es sah. 

Thranduil seufzte leise und richtete sich auf. „Nein.“

Gwaelîr folgte notgedrungen seiner Bewegung. Sie setzte sich auf, zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum, während sie zusah, wie Thranduil in einen weiten, an Birkenrinde erinnernden Mantel schlüpfte und sich einen Kelch mit Wein eingoss. 

Mit dem Gefäß in der Hand trat er dann an das Fenster und schaute auf das Unwetter hinaus. Die ganze Nacht über hatten Regen und Wind gegen den Rahmen geschlagen und nur ein Zauber verhinderte, dass die Spuren davon auch im Raum selbst zu sehen waren. 

„Ich fürchte, dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Sturm“, murmelte Thranduil leise, bevor er mit zwei großen Schlucken den Kelch leerte und ihn abwesend auf einem Tisch abstellte. „Zu heftig, zu lang und zu zerstörerisch ist er.“

Gwaelîr schob die Decke zur Seite und trat neben ihn. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnten sie nur in den Westen sehen und auch gerade noch so den nördlich gelegenen Erebor in den tiefliegenden, dunklen Wolken erahnen. „Glaubst du, die Menschen haben mit ihrem Nachforschen Kräfte entfesselt, die besser nicht hätten geweckt werden sollen?“

„Möglich. Ich habe den Amon blanc in den letzten Jahrzehnten ignoriert, nachdem dort alles ruhig geblieben war. Von unserer Grenze aus war nichts zu erkennen gewesen, da der Berg immer von Wolken verhüllt gewesen war. Das war schon zu der Zeit so, als mein Vater mit den Sindar dort lebte.“

„Und was, wenn die Menschen Recht damit haben, dass im Schutz des Nebels eine Festung errichtet worden ist? Von wem? Und… eine Festung? Dort unten ist nichts, um das es sich um kämpfen lohnt. Es gibt kein Volk dort.“

Thranduil sah auf sie hinab und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, froh, dass er an diesem Morgen trotz seiner trüben Stimmung zugänglicher war als in den letzten Tagen. Seine tiefe Stimme beruhigte sie und gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was er sagte, denn sie erkannte die Wahrheit darin: „Die Valar stehen uns bei, wenn Sauron dort oder an anderer Stelle wieder an Macht gewinnen sollte.“ 

Sie schwiegen, bis die Sonne vollkommen aufgegangen war. Viel mehr Helligkeit brachte sie nicht mit, denn sie vermochte es kaum, ihre Strahlen durch die dichten, schnell über den Himmel treibenden Wolken zu schieben. Dennoch hatte es etwas tröstliches, dass die sternenlose Nacht vorüber war. 

„Die Menschen haben gestern die Festung erreicht und haben versucht sie einzunehmen.“  
Thranduils Worte klangen laut in der Stille und Gwaelîr zuckte zusammen.   
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah sie auf. „Versucht? So sind sie gescheitert?“

Thranduil nickte. „Der Späher berichtete, dass keiner von ihnen überlebte. Er konnte aber nichts darüber sagen, was sie getötet hatte. Es fand kein Kampf statt, zumindest war kein Gegner zu erkennen.“

„Dreihundert Mann? Aber sie müssen gegen etwas gekämpft haben! Oder sind sie einer Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen, für die die Menschen so anfällig sind?“

„Es gab einen Kampf. Die Menschen hatten wohl gegen etwas gefochten, was sie nicht hatten sehen können und was auch den Augen der Späher verborgen geblieben war. Und noch etwas ist dort: Etwas Dunkles, Bedrohliches. Celebahir berichtete, es wäre so schrecklich gewesen, dass niemand von den Elben es hätte ansehen können.“ 

„Und nun?“ Gwaelîr, die selbst schon auf Schlachtfeldern gestanden und gegen die Kreaturen Morgoths gekämpt hatte, schaute voller Sorge auf den Wald hinaus. „Wirst du Elrond und Galadriel informieren?“

Thranduil schnaubte und wandte sich ab, um seinen Kelch erneut zu füllen. „Wozu? Sie haben schon meine bisherigen Briefe entweder ignoriert oder so deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie mir nicht glauben, dass ich keinen Sinn darin sehe, mich an sie zu wenden.“ 

Gwaelîr schwieg. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie wusste um die Feindschaft zwischen den Sindar und den Noldor. Selbst Celeborn konnte, obwohl selbst ein Sindar, nicht vermittelnd eingreifen. Zu groß war die Kluft zwischen den beiden Elbenvölkern, machte doch das eine das andere für all das Leid verantwortlich, was Morgoht, Sauron und die Silmaril über die Elben gebracht hatten. 

Ein lautes Rauschen ließ die beiden Elben aufhorchen und sie tauschen einen besorgten Blick. Sie schlüpften schnell in Beinlinge, Tunika und Stiefel – auch Gwaelîr bevorzugte diese Kleidung – und eilten aus den Gemächern. 

Feren, einer der Hauptmänner der Garde, kam auf Thranduil zugeeilt. „Aran nín! Hiril nín “, grüßte er sie beide in nur mühsam beherrschter Eile und verneigte sich. 

„Sprich! Was hat dieser Lärm zu bedeuten?“, forderte Thranduil ihn auf. Das laute Brausen war nun auch im Gang zu hören und er packte Gwaelîr beim Arm. Gemeinsam eilten sie weiter, während Feren ihnen im Laufen Bericht erstattete: „Eine große Flutwelle bewegt sich vom Westen her über den Fluss hinweg. Sie wird die Hallen gleich erreicht haben.“

Ein Beben lief durch den Berg, in dem sich Thranduils Hallen befanden. Ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen erfüllte die Luft und übertönte jedes gesprochene Wort und jedes andere Geräusch. Gwaelîr klammerte sich an Thranduils Arm und Feren sah sich alarmiert um, bevor er sich schützend vor den König und seine Begleitung stellte.

Die Lautstärke nahm wieder ab und auch das Beben und Rütteln hörte auf. Ihnen drohte zwar keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr, erkannte Gwaelîr sogleich, doch sie hörte aus den tieferen Stockwerken der Hallen die Rufe vom Wasser überraschter Elben zu ihnen heraufdringen. 

„Schick Heiler und Helfer hinunter“, wies Thranduil den Hauptmann an. „und finde heraus, was das gewesen war und welche Schäden es verursacht hat.“

Er wartete nicht, bis der Elb den Befehl bestätigt hatte, sondern eilte mit Gwaelîr zu seinem Thronsaal. Viele Elben hatten sich bereits in der weiten Halle versammelt. Nur der Steg, der zu seinem Thron führte, war leer. Auf der Plattform warteten jedoch die Mitglieder des Rates und Legolas, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Hauptmännern der Garde und des Heeres. 

„Feren hat mich über die Flutwelle informiert“, verkündete Thranduil, als er sie erreichte. „Wie konnte sie entstehen? Gibt es Berichte über ein Erdbeben im Quellgebiet?“ Er stieg mit raschen Schritten zu seinem Thron hinauf und setzte sich. 

„Es wurde kein Erdbeben gemeldet, Aran nín“, ergriff Noredhel das Wort. Doch beim Amon blanc… Rauch steigt dort auf und die Boten berichten von Kämpfen der Menschen mit…“  
Thranduil hob eine Hand. „Ich weiß“, unterbrach er den Elben. „Der Waldlandfluss ist nicht lang und mächtig genug, um eine Flutwelle zu produzieren, die die Hallen erbeben lässt. Auch der verzauberte Fluss aus dem Emyn-nu-Fuin nicht“, stellte er fest und blickte auf seinen Hofstab hinab. „Findet heraus, was geschehen ist und berichtet mir!“

„Wir hätten das Wesen auf dem Amon blanc angreifen sollen“, hob Legolas an. Er wollte fortfahren, doch verstummte, als er den eisigen Blick seines Vaters sah. 

„Zu welchem Zweck? Damit Elben sinnlos ihr Leben verlieren, wie die Menschen? Du hast den Bericht des Spähers ebenfalls gehört. Genug davon! Geh jetzt, und führe meinen Befehl aus.“

Legolas verneigte sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Seinem Gang war anzumerken, wie erbost er war, doch er war klug genug zu schweigen. 

Gwaelîr beobachtete den jungen Elb, bis er den Thronsaal verlassen hatte. Gerade als sie sich an Thranduil wenden wollte, wurde ein weiterer Späher gemeldet.   
„Sprich! Welche Nachricht bringst du?“, erteilte ihm Thranduil das Wort.

„Eine schwere Flutwelle hat sich vom Waldlandfluss aus auf die Stadt im See ergossen. Viele Menschen sind in den Fluten ertrunken und unzählige Gebäude stürzten ein, Aran nín.“

„Gibt es Überlebende?“ Thranduils Lippen pressten sich zu einem harten Strich zusammen. Im Grunde waren ihm die Menschen gleichgültig. Aber es konnte sein, dass sie in seinen Wäldern Unterschlupf suchten. Das würde gefällte Bäume und Wilderei nach sich ziehen und beides musste verhindert werden.

„Nur wenige. Sie flohen auf die Hänge des Erebor.“

Ein Teil seiner Anspannung löste sich, als Thranduil unauffällig aufatmete. Der Erebor lag an dem, dem Waldlandreich entgegengesetztem Ufer. Die Menschen würden dort zwar keine Nahrung oder Brennholz finden, aber ihn auch nicht weiter behelligen. Dennoch. Sie waren seine Nachbarn und so wie es schien, war Baithen mit seinem gesamten Heer gefallen. Er hatte keine Kinder gehabt, so dass seine Krone verwaist bleiben würde, bis ein anderer sie an sich nahm… oder auch nicht. Es kümmerte Thranduil nicht. Aber er durfte nicht außer Acht lassen, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit war, sich die Menschen wieder gewogen zu machen. Der Streit zwischen den Königen hatte auch den Blick der Menschen getrübt und sie waren den Elben mit zunehmender Feindseligkeit begegnet. Was, wenn sie ihn und sein Volk für die Flut verantwortlich machten? 

„Noredhel! Lasst Wagen mit Gütern und Lebensmitteln beladen und entsendet sie zu den Flüchtlingen. Wir werden ihnen kein Obdach gewähren, wohl aber über die erste Not hinweghelfen. Alles Weitere liegt dann in deren Händen.“

Der Elb verneigte sich. „Jawohl, Aran nín.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran nín – Mein König  
> Hiril nín – meine Herrin, edle Dame


	24. Abschied

Viel zu schnell kam das Frühjahr und damit der Abschied für Gwaelîr. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sich von Legolas und vor allem von Thranduil zu trennen, so musste sie doch weiterziehen. Das Leben in den Hallen hatte sie unruhig gemacht und schließlich hatte sie sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier gefühlt. 

Sie sah die beiden sich so ähnlichen und doch so unterschiedlichen Männer auf einem der Balkone stehen und ihr nachsehen, als sie mit der Gauklertruppe weiterzog.   
Beide hatten einen Platz in ihrem Herzen und es schmerzte sie, sie zurück zu lassen. Aber sie konnte auch nicht bleiben.

In den Wochen, die sie mit beiden verbracht hatte, hatte sie auch miterlebt, wie sehr die furchtbaren Erinnerungen Thranduil noch immer in ihrem Bann hielten und sie hatte auch erkannt, dass sie damit nicht so umgehen konnte wie Legolas. Es ängstigte sie und sie wusste, sie war nicht stark genug, um Thranduil den Halt geben zu können, den er brauchte. 

Sie kannte ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang und hatte ihn auf unterschiedliche Weisen erlebt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet und auch jetzt war sie nicht ganz frei von diesem Gefühl. Die Macht seiner Empfindungen, die Stärke seiner Leidenschaft, die Kälte, die ihn trotz allem noch immer wie eine Mauer umgab, waren zu viel für sie. 

Ihre Gefühle für Thranduil, so diffus und widersprüchlich wie sie waren, und in gewisser Weise auch jene für Legolas, hatten daran nichts geändert. Sie hatten sie in ihrer Überzeugung bestärkt, dass sie dennoch gehen musste. 

Nach der Flutwelle, die tatsächlich Teile der Hallen beschädigt und die Stadt im See vernichtet hatte, waren die Stürme verklungen. Ruhe senkte sich über den Wald, aber es war eine merkwürdige, angespannte Stille gewesen. Sie erfüllte sie mit Furcht und die Menschen, die zu ihrer Gauklergruppe gehörten, drängten zum Aufbruch. Sie wollten nicht länger als nötig in dem unheimlichen Wald bleiben. 

Der Winter war dennoch erfüllt gewesen mit Festen und Vergnügungen und dank der Gaukler für die Elben im Eryn Lasgalen schnell vergangen. Sie selbst hatte die Nächte mit Thranduil und Legolas verbracht und nur selten war es nur einer von ihnen gewesen, der das Lager mit ihr teilte. Die Leidenschaft, die beide Männer verband, hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass einer von ihnen sich lange zurückzog und oft hatte sie zugesehen, wie sie sich liebten. Der Anblick war so wunderschön gewesen, dass es sie zu Tränen gerührt hatte und nie war ihr Thranduil schöner erschienen, als wenn er gefangen in der Ekstase, die sein Sohn in ihm geweckte hatte, alle Hemmungen fallen ließ. 

Aber mehr und mehr hatte sie auch erkannt, dass beide Männer sich zwar einander in ihrer Lust ebenbürtig waren, sie selbst dem aber nicht standhalten konnte und mehr als einmal hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und sich darauf beschränkt beiden zuzusehen. In dem Maße, wie Legolas lernte mit ihrem Körper umzugehen, stieg auch seine Leidenschaft und ebenso begann auch Thranduil ihr anders zu begegnen. 

Es erschreckte sie. Hatte sie bei ihrer Ankunft etwas von jenem jungen Elb in ihm wiedererkannt, dass sie bereits verloren geglaubt hatte, so erinnerte er sie zunehmend an jenen ungezügelten und in seiner merkwürdigen Wut ihr gefährlich erschienenen Elben, der er gewesen war, als sie Beleriand verlassen hatte. Sie war nicht nur vor jenen geflohen, die ihr Zuhause zerstört hatten, sondern auch vor ihm.   
Und wieder floh sie, das war ihr bewusst.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Nun galt es den Blick nach vorne zu richten und sie straffte die Schultern. Sie spürte, ebenso wie Thranduil die Gefahr, die im Süden heraufzog. Auch darüber hatten sie gesprochen. 

Seine Haltung, die es ihm verbot das Leben seiner Elben zu riskieren, konnte sie ebenso nachvollziehen, wie seine nicht ausgesprochene aber für sie dennoch erkennbare Furcht davor auf etwas zu stoßen, was seine Macht überstieg sollte er sich dennoch entscheiden nachzuforschen, was auf dem Amon blanc vor sich ging. 

Legolas selbst wusste nur wenig, vielleicht zu wenig über das, was seinen Vater geprägt hatte. Er kannte die Geschichte seines Volkes natürlich, aber er hatte noch nie auf einem Schlachtfeld gestanden, hatte noch nie in die anklagenden, starren Augen toter Elben gesehen. Thranduil brachte es nicht fertig, mehr zu tun als ihm bloße Fakten zu nennen und so konnte sie auch Legolas keine Schuld daran geben, dass er die in seinen Augen zu passive Haltung seines Vaters mehr und mehr abzulehnen begann. Hinzu kam, dass auch viele der anderen, jüngeren Elben im Heer murrten, weil der König untätig blieb und nur jene Gefahren bekämpfte, die in den Wald vordrangen. Allen voran die Spinnen. Auch ihnen war Gwaelîr begegnet und auch deshalb wollte sie den Wald so bald wie möglich verlassen, bevor die Wärme des Frühjahres diese grauenhaften Sprösslinge Ungolianths wieder aus der Winterstarre weckte. 

Sie wusste auch schon, wohin sie sich wenden würde: Die anderen Elbenvölker, vor allem jene in Lothlorien und Imladris mussten von der Bedrohung erfahren.   
Sie wusste, dass weder Elrond noch Galadriel etwas von Thranduil hielten und es ärgerte sie maßlos, taten sie ihm doch damit unrecht. Aber sie würde sie dennoch aufsuchen und ihnen berichten. Thranduil brauchte Hilfe. Allein würde er im Kampf gegen die Spinnen untergehen und was geschehen mochte, wenn er Legolas durch sie verlor, wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht traf sie auch auf Mithrandir oder einen anderen der Majar? Wenn schon die Elben nicht bereit waren nachzuforschen, was sich im Süden des Eryn Lasgalen tat, so konnte sie vielleicht die Boten der Valar davon überzeugen, es sich anzusehen? 

Nein, ihre Aufgabe lag woanders und es war Zeit, sie anzugehen.


	25. Die Wahrheit

Thranduil war müde. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, gefüllt mit Verhandlungen und Diskussionen. Zudem hatte er wieder versucht Galadriel und Elrond auf die Gefahren aufmerksam zu machen, die er im Süden stetig anwachsen spürte und wieder hatten sie nur mit Unverständnis und Ablehnung reagiert. 

Träge ließ er den schweren Dorwinion im Kelch kreisen und schaute in die hell lodernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Vielleicht würde Legolas später noch zu ihm kommen, vielleicht würde er die Nacht allein verbringen. Er wusste es nicht, denn es war allein die Entscheidung seines Sohnes, ob er ihn aufsuchte oder nicht und so regelmäßig, wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung als Liebhaber, fanden sie schon lange nicht mehr zueinander.  
Seit Gwaelîr fort war, war ihre Beziehung in diesem Sinne allerdings noch enger geworden, wenn sie sich dann doch einmal im Liebesspiel vereinigten. 

Gwaelîr hatte ihnen beiden viel gegeben und Thranduil wusste, dass Legolas sie in guter Erinnerung behielt. Er selbst fühlte sich einsam und leer, seit sie fort war und ihre erneute Weigerung zu bleiben, hatte ihn sich für eine Weile in den Wein flüchten lassen. 

Legolas hatte ihn daraus wieder wecken können. Er hatte die Lücke gefüllt, die Gwaelîr hinterlassen hatte und nun schmerzte es fast, wenn er nicht bei ihm war. Dennoch würde er ihn niemals an sich binden, oder ihn zwingen zu ihm zu kommen. 

Ihr Fortgehen hatte auch den Effekt gehabt, dass Legolas weniger Streit mit ihm suchte, auch wenn sie sich noch immer uneins waren, wie sie mit dem umgehen sollten, was sie über die Festung auf dem Amon blanc erfahren hatten – die Elben nannten sie inzwischen Dol Guldur. Aber da es dort nach jener verheerenden Flutwelle ruhig blieb, ließ es Thranduil dabei bewenden, die Festung beobachten zu lassen. 

Das Verhältnis zu den Menschen hatte sich, wenn auch zögerlich, wieder soweit verbessert, dass erneut Handelsbeziehungen aufgenommen worden waren. Die Wagen voller Lebensmittel und Güter hatten die Menschen gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Die Elben hätten beinahe aufgegeben, denn der Waldboden war schlammig und aufgeweicht gewesen. Brücke und Stecke hatten gefehlt oder waren stark beschädigt gewesen und umgestürzte Bäume und herabgefallene Äste hatten die Wege streckenweise vollkommen unpassierbar gemacht. Doch sie waren hartnäckig geblieben und Thranduil war im Nachhinein froh darüber, hatte es doch die Stimmung der Menschen zu Gunsten der Elben hin verschoben.

Sie hatten vor allem Baithen die Schuld an ihrer Lage gegeben und sich dagegen entschieden, einen neuen König zu ernennen. Stattdessen übernahm einer der Lords die Führung der Stadt, die sich schon bald an den Hängen des Erebor bildete. Die Menschen wollten nicht mehr auf dem See siedeln. Zu groß war die Furcht vor einer neuen Flutwelle und Thranduil war es nur recht. So lag der See zwischen den Menschen und seinem Reich und wie erwartet ließ die Zahl der Wilderer nach, die in seinen Wäldern angetroffen wurden. 

Der neue Herrscher, Gobain, war ein besonnener Mann. Die Verhandlungen mit ihm hatten sich, als für beide Seiten zufriedenstellend erwiesen und so sah Thranduil wieder einer ruhigeren Zeit entgegen. Doch das Leben der Menschen war kurz. Wer mochte wissen, wer nach Gobain das Heft in die Hand nahm? So wenig, wie die Menschen in Kontakt mit den Elben traten und umgekehrt, machte sich Thranduil darüber jedoch wenig Gedanken.

Mehr Sorge bereitete ihm Dol Guldur und das, was es ihnen früher oder später bringen mochte. Denn dass etwas geschehen würde, ahnte er. Zudem war er davon überzeugt, dass die Flutwelle nur ein Werk des Bösen sein konnte und teils Rache, teils Warnung an die allzu neugierigen Menschen gewesen war. Er würde sich hüten, seine Elben in die gleiche Gefahr zu bringen.

Und was sollte er von den Zwergen halten, die sich, noch von Breadán eingeladen, im Erebor niedergelassen hatten? Zu frisch waren ihm noch die Gräueltaten der Zwerge aus Nogrod im Gedächtnis, als sie Elu Thingol erschlagen und Menegroth überfallen hatten. Dass sie nun so nahe seinem Reich siedelten, gefiel ihm nicht. Doch konnte er nichts dagegen ausrichten und hatte beschlossen, sie soweit möglich zu ignorieren. 

Mit einem Seufzen verdrängte Thranduil die Grübeleien. Er leerte den Kelch und stellte ihn zur Seite, dann öffnete er die Brosche, die den schweren Umhang auf seinen Schultern hielt. Mit einem Rascheln glitt der Stoff zu Boden, gefolgt von der Tunika und den Beinlingen. Die Stiefel hatte er bereits abgestreift, als er seine Räume betreten hatte und so trug er nun nur noch ein seidenes Untergewand, das seine Haut sanft umschmeichelte. Gähnend ging er hinüber zum Bett und streifte dort auch das letzte Kleidungsstück ab. 

Am Morgen hatte er, nach langer Zeit wieder, eine intensive Trainingseinheit mit seinem Schwertmeister absolviert und am Abend war er mit einigen Kriegern zu einem Ritt im Wald unterwegs gewesen, um die stetig weiter um sich greifende Erkrankung des Waldes zu inspizieren. Mochten auch die Spinnen sie gebracht haben, so veränderte sich der Wald nun auch zusehends in den Bereichen, in denen noch keine dieser Kreaturen ihr Unwesen trieb. Seine Heiler und auch seine eigene Magie waren machtlos dagegen. Schlimmer noch: er spürte, dass auch er selbst von der zunehmenden, im Wald herrschenden Finsternis beeinflusst wurde. Er war ein Teil des Waldes, so wie der Wald ein Teil von ihm war. Und so wie der Wald allmählich in einen trüben Dämmerschlaf verfiel, so verfinsterte sich auch sein Gemüt. Er spürte es und konnte doch nichts dagegen ausrichten.

Müdigkeit steckte in seinen Knochen und er schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, bald einzuschlafen. In der letzten Zeit war sein Schlaf unruhig gewesen und nur selten war er am Morgen ausgeruht erwacht, gleich ob Legolas bei ihm gewesen war oder nicht. 

Rastlosigkeit erfüllte ihn und ließ ihn sich herumwälzen. Er sehnte sich nach der Ablenkung, die er im Liebesspiel mit seinem Sohn finden konnte und verbot es sich im gleichen Moment, ihn zu sich rufen zu lassen. Niemals würde er das tun!

Es dauerte lange, bis er in einen unruhigen, von Träumen und Sehnsüchten begleiteten Schlaf glitt und er schreckte auf, als sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemacht beinahe lautlos öffnete. Im Mondlicht sah er die in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt seines Sohnes. Er trug ein Bündel mit Kleidung für den nächsten Tag auf dem Arm und legte es auf einem Tisch ab. 

Thranduil lächelte und schlug einladend die Decken zurück. „Ich hatte gehofft du würdest heute Nacht zu mir kommen, ion nín“, wisperte er, als er den warmen, sehnigen Leib seines Sohnes an sich zog. 

Legolas schob sich über ihn und küsste ihn hungrig. Verlangen blitzte in seinen Augen, als er den Kuss schließlich unterbrach und seinen Vater ansah. „Du warst heute so beschäftigt und beim Abendessen erschienst du mir so müde zu sein, dass ich dich eigentlich nicht aufsuchen wollte. Aber ich fand keine Ruhe und hoffte, ich würde schlafen können wenn ich dich wenigstens neben mir spürte.“

Thranduil ließ seine Hände über den kräftigen Rücken gleiten und umfasste die festen Muskeln von Legolas Gesäß, bevor er ihn eng an sich drückte. „Du bist mir immer willkommen.“

Legolas grinste und rieb sich aufreizend an ihm. „Das spüre ich. Warum hast du mich nicht rufen lassen? Du weißt, ich wäre gerne gekommen.“

Thranduil erstarrte und ließ die Hände sinken. Sein Blick wich dem seines Sohnes aus, der sofort bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sich aufrichtete. „Das werde ich niemals tun“, schnappte Thranduil und wandte den Kopf ab.

Legolas drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich und musterte ihn aufmerksam. .“Warum?“, fragte er schließlich sanft. „Weil [style type=“italic“]er [/style]dich zu sich befohlen hat?“

Thranduil entzog sich seinem Griff und schob Legolas von sich. Er rollte sich zur Seite und starrte hinüber in die Flammen. Sie lenkten ihn ab, hatten ihn immer abgelenkt. Kälte kroch in ihm hoch und er wollte die Decken von sich werfen und aufstehen, als er sich darin verfing.   
Sein Atem stockte und beinahe schon panisch begann er an dem Stoff zu zerren, als er in eine sanfte aber dennoch feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. „Ruhig, du bist mit mir hier. Es ist vorbei“, wisperte Legolas und hielt ihn sanft fest. 

Thranduil versteifte sich und rang hektisch nach Atem. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er drehte erschrocken den Kopf weg, als Legolas ihm behutsam eine gewölbte Hand auf den Mund legte, um seinen Atem zu besänftigen. „Vater, komm zu dir! Du wirst ohnmächtig werden, wenn du weiterhin so schnell atmest.“ 

Thranduil hörte die eindringliche Stimme und konnte doch nicht reagieren.   
Erinnerungen überfielen ihn und er schrie gequält auf, wollte sich zusammenrollen und schaffte es nicht seinen Körper zu bewegen. 

Legolas, der von Tirófin schon vor langer Zeit einiges von dem erfahren hatte, was Thranduil wiederfahren war, schien zu begreifen was los war. Er setzte sich auf und befreite Thranduil von den Decken, die sich um seine Beine und einen Arm gewickelt hatten. Dann zog er ihn in eine sitzende Position und hielt ihn fest. 

Thranduil lehnte den Kopf gegen ihn, als ihn plötzlich alle Kraft verließ. Sein Atem beruhigte sich, aber es dauerte eine Weile bis auch sein Herz nicht mehr raste und das Schwindelgefühl verschwunden war. 

Während der ganzen Zeit hielt Legolas ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar und den Rücken. Er war nicht mehr der unschuldige junge Elb, der noch zu empfindsam war um sich den Dämonen des Vaters zu stellen und auch wenn er bei ähnlichen Gelegenheiten Tirófin geholt hatte, der stets genau wusste was zu tun war, wenn die Erinnerungen Thranduil einholten, so würde er heute bei ihm bleiben, erkannte Thranduil. 

Seltsamerweise schreckte ihn der Gedanke nicht, so wie es noch beim letzten Mal vor einigen Mondumläufen gewesen war. Er wollte die ruhige Gegenwart seines Sohnes bei sich fühlen und nicht die zwar fürsorgliche, aber distanzierte Präsenz des Dieners. 

Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf die Matratze zurücksinken und zog Legolas mit sich. „Halt mich“, wisperte er und drückte den Kopf gegen die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes.   
Er spürte, wie sich kräftige Arme um ihn schlossen und weiche Hände ihn liebkosten. Die Fingerkuppen der rechten Hand waren härter durch das tägliche Training mit dem Bogen und Thranduil erschauerte, als er den Kontrast zum Rest der Hand fühlte. Es waren winzige Details, die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen waren, aber sie waren bedeutsam für ihn. Sie halfen ihm, die Berührungen von jenen zu unterscheiden, die ihn immer wieder so in Schrecken versetzt hatten, dass ihn die Erinnerungen bis heute nicht losgelassen hatten. Er stöhnte, als erneut Verlangen nach ihm griff und er zog Legolas wieder über sich. Er wollte den sehnigen Leib spüren, wollte sich an ihm reiben und genau das tat er. 

Legolas fing seine Lippen in einem hungrigen Kuss und kam ihm entgegen. Willig überließ er sich der Führung des Vaters. In manchen Nächten liebten sie sich über Stunden und manchmal fielen sie geradezu übereinander her, so wie auch jetzt. 

Thranduil küsste ihn und schmeckte plötzlich den Dorwinion, den er selbst getrunken hatte, im Mund seines Sohnes. Er keuchte auf und warf sich zur Seite, erneut von Panik erfüllt.   
Es war damals anderer Wein gewesen aber allein die vage Verbindung reichte aus.

„Was…?“ Legolas folgte ihm. Verwirrt beobachtete er seinen Vater und seine Gedanken schienen zu rasen. „Was brauchst du? Sag es mir“, bat er ernst. 

Thranduil kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. Er wusste, Legolas hatte diesen Beginn schon mehrmals erlebt in den Jahrzehnten die er nun sein Lager teilte. Jedes Mal hatte er ihn fortgeschickt und nach Tirófin verlangt und Legolas hatte gehorcht. Doch so wie heute war es nie gewesen. Thranduil wollte nicht die zwar fürsorgliche, aber distanzierte Berührung des Dieners. Seine Sehnsucht nach der vertrauten Nähe des Sohnes war dafür zu groß, als das er Tirófin bei sich geduldet hätte.

Thranduil drückte das Gesicht in eines der Kissen. Sein Körper bebte. Etwas wollte aus ihm hinaus, wollte nicht länger verschwiegen und zurückgehalten werden. Er wimmerte und wand sich, doch der Drang wurde stärker. 

Legolas kletterte über ihn hinweg und legte sich dann wieder so neben ihn, dass Thranduil den Kopf an die Schulter seines Sohnes pressen konnte. Legolas wusste, wie gerne er das tat. Er hielt ihn behutsam, ohne ihn einzuengen und leise, wie unter Zwang begann Thranduil die Szenen zu beschreiben, die sich wieder und wieder vor seinen Augen abspielten. 

„Er hatte getrunken… den ganzen Tag schon. Ich wusste, er würde mich später bei sich haben wollen. Er rief mich immer, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Ich floh… ritt in den Wald hinaus und kehrte erst zurück, als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand. Ich hoffte, er würde schlafen.   
Aber er war wach… wartete in meinem Schlafraum auf mich. Ich trug noch die Reitkleidung und er riss mir die Gerte aus der Hand. Warum hatte ich sie nicht im Stall gelassen? Warum…“ Thranduil stockte und atmete keuchend, versuchte der Panik Herr zu werden, die erneut nach ihm griff. 

Legolas murmelte sanft etwas und wiegte ihn, bis er sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er weitersprechen konnte. Der Körper seines Sohnes hatte sich versteift, aber er sagte nichts zu dem, was er hörte. 

„Er schlug mich, wieder und wieder und schrie mich an warum ich nicht in den Hallen geblieben war, wie er es wollte. Meine seidene Kleidung zerriss unter den Schlägen und ich versuchte mich zu schützen. Er packte einige Fetzen und riss den Stoff in Streifen, schlang sie um meine Handgelenke und hielt mich damit fest. Ich wollte weglaufen… weg von all dem. Er ließ es nicht zu. Er schlug und zerrte, bis ich nichts mehr am Leib trug. Dann warf er mich aufs Bett und band auch meine Füße, als ich versuchte mich herunter zu rollen. Er lachte, während er mich so ans Bett fesselte, dass er mich überall berühren konnte. Ich weinte, ich bat… ich flehte um seine Gnade… er lachte und dann war er über mir. Er wollte mich nehmen…. er hatte zu viel getrunken…. konnte es nicht. Seine Wut wurde stärker und er holte den Dildo. Er wollte mich haben… Der Dildo war aus Elfenbein… hart und kalt und nach dem Vorbild seines Gliedes angefertigt worden…“

Thranduil krampfte sich zusammen und rang nach Luft. Die Augen fest zusammengepresst glaubte er wieder die Schmerzen zu spüren und wusste doch, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Er schluchzte und klammerte sich hilflos an den warmen Leib neben sich. Er spürte, von ihm drohte ihm keine Gefahr und so konnte er den Schmerz hinausschreien, der ihn wieder und wieder quälte. 

Wie durch Nebel hindurch nahm er Legolas Verwirrung wahr und doch konnte er ihn jetzt nicht führen, brauchte selbst dringend einen Halt. Er fand ihn, als sich kräftige Arme beruhigend und liebevoll um ihn schlossen und ihn in eine enge Umarmung zogen. „Lass dich fallen“, hörte er leise an seinem Ohr. „Sprich… lass es heraus, was dich quält.“

Wie ein Sturm, der mit einem Mal abebbte, wurde der Druck in seinem Inneren weniger. Seine Panik verging und auch die Enge, die ihn am Atmen gehindert hatte. Er konnte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag neben sich fühlen, und die Wärme seines Sohnes. Sein Duft war vertraut und sprach von Geborgenheit und Nähe. Es schien das zu sein, was er brauchte, denn es legte sich wie Balsam über seine Seele. 

„Der Körper eines Mannes kann zum Verräter an ihm werden“, sprach er nach einer Weile monoton weiter. „Tief im Inneren gibt es einen Punkt, der Lust bereiten kann, auch wenn der Körper in Agonie gefangen ist. Er traf diesen Punkt in mir… wieder und wieder und mein Körper reagiert. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass es mich erregte, obwohl er mir damit auch wehtat. Er triumphierte und hörte nicht auf, bis ich mich ergoss. Erst dann wich er von mir und verließ den Raum.   
Ich blieb zurück, wie ich war. Es war kalt… die Haut unter den Fesseln blutete… aber am Schlimmsten war die Furcht, er würde zurückkommen.  
Die Tür blieb verschlossen aber ich wagte nicht zu schlafen. Erst kurz vor der Morgendämmerung öffnete sie sich und einer der jungen Diener kam herein, der in den Hallen lebte und einfache Dienste verrichtete. Es war Tirófin. Er sagte kein Wort als er mich fand, aber er band mich los, wusch mich und gab mir zu trinken. Dann brachte er mich irgendwie aus dem Palast. Ich war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.   
Im Haus seiner Mutter kam ich wieder zu mir und sie pflegte mich, bis die Wunden verheilt waren. Mein Vater war zu betrunken um zu merken, dass ich nicht in den Hallen war. Er fragte nie, wo ich war oder wie es mir erging  
Ich nahm mir von da an jeden Abend einen der Diener oder eine der Mägde in mein Bett, nur um ihm zu entgehen. Er akzeptierte es, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.“

Legolas hatte ihn reden lassen und ihn nur gehalten und erst, als sein Atem ruhiger wurde und er sich entspannte, fragte er leise: „So ist Tirófin bei dir geblieben?“

„Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er war der einzige, dem ich noch vertraute. Irgendwann begannen die Alpträume und als ich von Dagorlad zurückkehrte, war es so schlimm, dass ich kaum noch schlafen konnte. Er wurde mein Liebhaber, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mich nahm, auch wenn mein Körper danach schrie. Instinktiv spürte ich, was ich brauchte und konnte es doch nicht bekommen. Irgendwann versuchte Tirófin jenen Punkt mit den Fingern zu erreichen. Bei vielen Männern ist das möglich, doch bei mir liegt er so tief im Körper, dass es nicht ging. Ich konnte keinen Dildo ertragen und dann…“

Thranduil löste sich aus der Umarmung und tastet zu dem kleinen Schrank neben seinem Bett. Er nahm einen seidenen Beutel heraus und legte ihn neben Legolas. Als er auffordernd nickte, öffnete Legolas ihn und nahm den schmalen, kaum fingerdicken und mehr als handlangen Dildo heraus, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er war aus poliertem Holz und glatt, die Enden waren etwas dicker und so rund, dass sie keine Verletzungen verursachen konnten.   
Legolas wollte ihn wieder in den Beutel gleiten lassen, doch Thranduil schloss seine Finger darum und hielt die Hand fest.   
„Er fertige diesen Dildo für mich an. Er war so anders, dass ich es ertragen konnte. Von da an half er mir, Ruhe zu finden, wann immer die Erinnerungen zu mächtig wurden. Deine Mutter erfuhr nie davon und wenn sie doch etwas gewusst hatte, so hat sie es mich niemals merken lassen.“

Thranduil fühlte eine seltsame Ruhe in sich. Es war nicht das betäubte Schweigen, das er empfand wenn Tirófin bei ihm gewesen war oder wenn er seine Erinnerungen im Wein ertränkte. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben und trotzdem auf festem Grund stehen. Nach und nach wurde er sich des Körpers neben sich bewusst und erneut erfasste ihn die Erregung.   
Er erschauerte und stöhnte leise, während er sich instinktiv enger an Legolas schmiegte.


	26. Heilung?

Kapitel 26 – Heilung?

Legolas zögerte kurz, unsicher wie weit er gehen sollte. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und zog Thranduil über sich. Seinen Vater über sich zu fühlen beruhigte ihn und für Thranduil mochte es so einfacher sein.   
Das Gefühl des seidig-glatten Dildos in seiner Hand erregte ihn. Er hatte einst gesehen, wie stark sein Vater darauf reagierte und wusste nun aber auch, dass es mehr als die Suche nach Vergnügen war. 

Behutsam küsste er ihn und öffnete seinen Mund, als er die suchende Zunge seines Vaters fühlte. Er überließ es ihm, das Tempo zu bestimmen, ließ zu, dass sich sein Vater an ihm rieb und ihn sanft in den Hals biss. 

In dem Beutel war auch ein Tiegel mit dem Öl gewesen und Legolas nahm etwas davon auf seine Finger. Es war zähflüssig und von eher fester Konsistenz, fast wie eine Salbe. Behutsam ließ er seine Hand über Thranduils Rücken gleiten, immer darauf achtend, ob sich die Atmung seines Vaters änderte. 

Thranduil, gefangen in seiner Lust, drängte sich an ihn und bog sich ihm entgegen, als er die Hand zwischen die Wölbungen seines Gesäßes schob. 

Legolas eigenes Verlangen erwachte in ihm und dennoch fiel es ihm leicht, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Dies war für seinen Vater, nicht für ihn.   
Langsam näherte er sich dem engen Muskelring und verteilte etwas vom Öl darauf. Er erschrak, als sich Thranduil plötzlich gegen ihn drängte und sein Finger in ihn glitt.

Hitze und Enge umfing ihn und Legolas warf mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf zurück.   
Als seine Sinne wieder klarer wurden, suchte er den Mund seines Vaters und küsste ihn fordernd, während er weiter in ihn glitt und den engen Kanal dehnte. 

Thranduil zitterte. Sein Atem kam keuchend und er presste nach Luft ringend seinen Kopf gegen Legolas Hals. „So anders…“, wisperte er. „Hör nicht auf…. bitte…“

Legolas ließ seinen Finger so tief wie möglich in ihn gleiten und fühlte, wie sich der Muskelring eng um ihn schloss. Thranduil drängte sich mit rhythmischen Bewegungen einmal gegen sein Becken, einmal gegen seine Hand und Schweiß lief in Strömen über seinen Körper. Er wand sich und wimmerte, aber es waren nicht jene seltsam qualvollen Laute, die er ausstieß wenn Tirófin bei ihm war und die Legolas innerlich aufschreien ließen. 

Plötzlich packte Thranduil Legolas Hand, die noch immer den Dildo hielt und der Blick der lustverhangenen, eisblauen Augen bohrte sich in seine. Sie flehten stumm und Legolas konnte nicht anders als ihm die Bitte zu erfüllen. Seine zweite Hand glitte zur ersten und während er Thranduil mit einem Kuss abzulenken versuchte, ließ er seinen Finger aus ihm gleiten und schob langsam den Dildo in ihn. Er war warm von seiner Hand und Thranduil schien den Unterschied im ersten Moment nicht zu bemerken, denn er blieb ruhig und erwiderte den Kuss mit seiner, Legolas so vertrauten Leidenschaft. 

Legolas ließ den Dildo langsam tiefer gleiten, bis er ihn gerade noch festhalten konnte und bewegte ihn behutsam. Plötzlich stockte Thranduils Atem und er keuchte. Sein Körper versteifte sich, um sich dann geradezu zu winden. Er kam mit einem Schrei so heftig, dass Legolas aus Furcht, er würde sich mit dem starren Gegenstand in seinem Inneren selbst verletzten, den Dildo zurückzog. 

Thranduil bebte weiterhin und schien noch immer unbefriedigt zu sein. Sein Körper presste sich fest gegen Legolas und drängte sich gegen dessen Erektion. 

„Legolas“, wimmerte Thranduil und er ließ sich von seinem Sohn herab auf den Rücken gleiten. „Bitte… ich…“

„Was, Vater? Sag, was brauchst du?“ Legolas war verunsichert. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Das Gesicht war von Leidenschaft verzogen und er glaubte nie einen schöneren Anblick gesehen zu haben. Das weißgoldene Haar breitete sich wie ein Halo auf dem Kissen aus und der Kopf seines Vaters pendelte haltlos von einer zur anderen Seite.   
Er hob ihm das Becken entgegen und schien ihn auf sich ziehen zu wollen, doch die Hände waren fahrig und beinahe kraftlos. 

Legolas kniete sich mit gespreizten Beinen über seinen Vater und beugte sich über ihn. Sein Haar fiel nach vorne und bildete einen Vorhang, der die Welt um sie herum ausschloss.   
„Was soll ich tun?“, flüsterte er an einem Ohr und knabberte an der Spitze. Er wusste, es machte Thranduil verrückt und schon mehr als einmal hatte er ihn so dazu gebracht schnell die Erfüllung zu finden. 

Das Glied seines Vaters füllte sich erneut und drückte gegen seinen Unterleib.   
„Willst du mich nehmen?“, fragte er und liebkoste nun das andere Ohr. 

„Nein… du!“, brachte Thranduil mühsam hervor und packte Legolas Hüften. Er drückte ihn tiefer, bis Legolas auf ihm lag und sich die Beine seines Vaters um ihn schlangen. 

Legolas erschrak, als er begriff, was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Würde er das tun können? Er hatte selbst gesagt, er ertrug es nicht genommen zu werden und nach dem, was er eben gehört hatte, war es für Legolas ohne Frage warum. Und nun _wollte[_ er es? 

Thranduil hob ihm das Becken entgegen und drängte ihn an sich, bis Legolas hartes Glied zwischen seine Beinen hindurch glitt und sich gegen die enge Öffnung drängte. 

Legolas stöhnte, als Hitze durch seinen Körper jagte. Thranduil hatte ihn schon oft genommen und Legolas liebte es, seinen Vater in sich eindringen zu fühlen. Er wusste auch wie er sich vorbreiten konnte, damit er bereits weich und offen für ihn war. Öl machte es einfacher.   
Er erinnerte sich an das Öl und tastete danach. Der Tiegel fühlte sich kalt an, als er ihn zwischen den Kissen fand. Der Kontrast zu den von ihrer Leidenschaft heißen Körpern, ließ ihn ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen.  
Er nahm etwas von dem Öl, um es auf seinem vor Verlangen fast schmerzhaft erregten Glied zu verteilen. Den Rest rieb er behutsam auf den engen Muskelring. Er massierte ihn bis er spürte, dass er nachgab und schob behutsam einen Finger hinein. Thranduil stöhnte, aber es lag kein Schmerz in dem Laut. Dann drängte er sich gegen Legolas Hand. „Warte nicht länger“, flüsterte er erstickt.

Legolas zog den Finger zurück und beugte sich dann über Thranduil, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Das Verlangen verschleierte noch immer seinen Blick, aber es lag auch eine Gewissheit und Ruhe darin, die Legolas erkennen ließ, dass Thranduil genau wusste, was er wollte. 

Legolas zögerte nicht länger. Er hielt seinen Schaft mit einer Hand und schob seine geschwollene Kuppe gegen den engen Muskelring, der ihm kaum Widerstand bot. Thranduil bäumte sich auf, als e sich der Berührung bewusst wurde und keuchte hektisch, aber er ließ nicht zu, dass Legolas zurückwich, sondern hielt ihn mit seinen Beinen fest umklammert. 

Wieder küsste Legolas ihn und als er sich ein wenig entspannte, glitt er tiefer. Hitze umfing ihn und ließ ihn seinerseits nach Luft schnappen. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es sich so anfühlen würde. 

Thranduils Kopf pendelte haltlos auf dem Kissen und er murmelte immer wieder seinen Namen, während sich sein Körper rhythmisch gegen ihn zu pressen begann. Legolas nahm den Takt auf und Stück für Stück ließ er sich so tiefer sinken, bis er ihn vollkommen ausfüllte.   
Einen Moment verharrte er, dann zog er sich zurück, um gleich darauf tief in ihn zu stoßen. Er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, nicht seine Lust überhand nehmen zu lassen, doch Thranduil ließ es nicht zu. Er bäumte sich ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegen und immer lauter schrie er seinen Namen. 

Dann fühlte Legolas eine kleine Wölbung im Inneren seines Vaters. Die Wirkung, als sein Glied darüber glitt, ließ ihn seinerseits aufstöhnen: Die Muskeln im Kanal seines Vaters schlossen sich eng um ihn und Thranduil erstarrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

Legolas konnte die Bewegungen nicht stoppen, sondern glitt wieder und wieder über den Punkt. Thranduil schnappte bei jedem Mal nach Luft und sein Körper spannte sich immer mehr an, bis er so heftig kam, dass alle Luft aus seinem Körper gepresst wurde. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und auch der Druck auf Legolas Glied wurde so stark, dass er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte. 

Mit einem Schrei drängte er sich ein letztes Mal in seinen Vater und entlud seinen Samen. Noch einmal erschauerte sein Vater und schluchzte vor Erschöpfung. Er klammerte sich so an Legolas, dass dieser nicht zurückweichen konnte und da sich sein Körper vollkommen kraftlos anfühlte, ließ er sich auf Thranduil sinken. 

Mit ihm im Arm rollte sich Thranduil zur Seite. Er bebte und Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Aber er war nicht so verzweifelt und gebrochen, wie Legolas es schon zu oft gesehen hatte. Stattdessen ging eine erschöpfte Ruhe von ihm aus und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er begann einzuschlafen. 

Legolas, dessen Körper noch immer in den Nachwirkungen der Ekstase bebte fühlte, wie er erneut hart wurde. Er stöhnte und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch da blinzelte Thranduil und zog ihn wieder enger an sich. „Bleib“, murmelte er und küsste Legolas hungrig. „Ich will mehr davon.“

<<< >>>

 

Als Thranduil an diesem Tag erwachte war es bereits beinahe Mittag, zumindest ließ ihn das der Sonnenstand vermuten. Er wollte sich hastig aufrichten, doch ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn erstarren. Er war ähnlich und doch ganz anders als er es in seinen Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder durchlebte. 

Neben ihm regte sich eine verschlafene Gestalt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Legolas lächelte, dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er uns setzte sich auf. 

Thranduil ließ sich mit einem leisen Ächzen in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er lauschte in sich hinein und stellte verwundert fest, dass er sich ausgeruhter und ausgeglichener fühlte wie lange nicht mehr.   
Seine Hand legte sich in den Nacken seines Sohnes und er zog ihn zu sich. „Sorge dich nicht. Mein Körper ist wund, aber ich glaube… meine Seele hat Ruhe gefunden“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der Hunger der letzten Nacht war verschwunden und einem Gefühl tiefer Innigkeit gewichen. 

Legolas schien es ebenfalls zu fühlen. Als er den Kuss beendete, ließ er seine Lippen über das Gesicht seines Vaters wandern. „Thranduil“, wisperte er und es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. 

Thranduil erschauerte. Er spürte, sie hatten in der letzten Nacht eine Grenze überschritten, die hätte gewahrt bleiben sollen. Seltsamerweise war es ihm gleichgültig und er fühlte keine Schuld. Legolas schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und strich zärtlich über seinen Körper. Ganz selbstverständlich glitt seine Hand auch zwischen seine Beine und tasteten behutsam nach dem Muskelring. 

Thranduil stöhne in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust und zuckte dann doch zusammen.

„Lass mich sehen“, verlangte Legolas und rutschte auf dem Bett nach unten, bis er zwischen den gespreizten Beinen seines Vaters kniete. 

Thranduil konnte nicht sagen, wie oft sie sich in der letzten Nacht geliebt hatten. Immer wieder war Legolas in ihn geglitten und jedes Mal war es intensiver und überwältigender gewesen. Thranduil hatte diese Art der Vereinigung nur als schmerzhaft kennen gelernt und auch wenn Legolas es liebte, von ihm genommen zu werden, so hatte er selbst es dennoch nie zulassen können. Ja selbst harmlose Berührungen zwischen seinen Beinen hatten ihn erstarren lassen. Nur einmal ganz zu Beginn, als sie gefangen in ihre Leidenschaft und noch beinahe unschuldig einander liebten, hatte Legolas ihn dort berührt. Er hatte es genießen können, doch später nie wieder den Mut gehabt, es erneut zuzulassen. 

Thranduil zuckte zusammen und stöhnte überrascht, als etwas Warmes und Feuchtes sanft gegen den Zugang zu seinem Körper drückte. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er schnappte nach Luft, als im gleichen Moment Legolas Zunge den Muskel dehnte und ein kleines Stück in ihn glitt. Sofort füllte sich sein Glied und überschwemmt von Empfindungen, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, ließ er sich zurücksinken. Er tastete nach seiner Erektion und rieb sich beinahe schon unbewusst, während Legolas mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu ihm aufsah und dabei weiterhin den wunden Muskel mit seiner Zunge und seinem Speichel massierte um ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen.

Als er zu einem nur noch leichten Pochen geworden war, Legte sich Legolas wieder neben ihm und schmiegte sich in seine Arme und Thranduil hielt ihn fest. 

Wieder schliefen sie ein und es war Nachmittag, als ein leises Geräusch Thranduil weckte. Er blinzelte und sah die vertraute Gestalt Tirófins, der ruhig vor dem Bett stand.   
„Alle Termine für heute wurden verschoben und im Baderaum ist ein Bad eingelassen“, wisperte er und verneigte sich kurz, bevor er mit einem Lächeln aus dem Zimmer ging. 

Thranduil sah, dass er das stabförmige Spielzeug mit sich nahm. 

 

<<< >>> O <<< >>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist das Ende des ersten Teils der gemeinsamen Reise von Thranduil und Legolas. Doch auch wenn Legolas nun die volle Wahrheit über Thranduils Vergangenheit zu kennen glaubt, so gibt es doch noch mehr, was die beiden gemeinsam durchstehen müssen.   
> Und warum fällt es Thranduil so schwer, sich von seinem Sohn zu lösen? Warum verlässt Legolas seinen Vater und Liebhaber nach der Schlacht am Erebor? 
> 
> Wenn Ihr das und auch mehr über Gwaelîr und ihrer Rolle lesen wollt, die sie im Leben der beiden spielt, dann lade ich Euch zum zweiten Teil der Reise ein: 
> 
> **„DAS ENDE EINER REISE - TEIL 2 - Eines Narren Liebe“**


End file.
